L'amazone
by felinness
Summary: Harry, aidés de ses amis, part à la recherche des horcruxes. Leur quête les mène chez des amazones. Ils y découvriront une autre vision des relations humaines et partageront des aventures toujours aussi mouvementées. spoiler T6.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : l'univers et les personnages originaux appartiennent à J., de la série de 7romans intitulés Harry Potter. Aucun argent ni aucun bénéfice n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.

Nota : les personnages de l'amazone et de Mat m'appartiennent. si quelqu'un souhaite les utiliser, merci de me contacter.

Nota 2 : c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Je mets un rating T par précaution, mais le début est assez soft.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : les amazones**

Harry parcourut le paysage du regard : rien que des forêts et des champs. Cela paraissait surprenant qu'à leur époque, de si grands espaces soient encore vierges de présence humaine au centre de l'Europe. Enfin, de toute présence moldue car selon les informations d'Hermione, au cœur de cette région vivait un des derniers clans d'amazone. Et bien évidemment, c'était chez elles que devait se rendre le petit groupe. Les indics de Drago parlaient tous d'un artefact de magie très noire gardé par le clan de Médusa, un nom qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"C'est étrange, je ne ressens aucune barrière repousse-moldu !"

Drago avait rejoint leur petit groupe de chasseurs d'horcruxes à la mi-septembre. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurt, à cause de Ginny. Harry suspectait que sa mauvaise humeur permanente était due au fait qu'il ait rompu avec elle. Mais il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Il avait voulu les protéger tous : Ginny en se séparant d'elle, Hermione et Ron en ne leur révélant pas la quête dont l'avait chargé Albus. Mais c'était sans compter avec l'intelligence de la brune et la loyauté butée du rouquin, ainsi que l'attitude protectrice de sa sœur. Un rien trop protectrice d'ailleurs, et Drago ne se gênait pas pour taquiner Harry à ce propos, arguant qu'elle considérait Harry comme sien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient plongés tous les quatre dans les grimoires pour trouver la piste des horcruxes. L'école n'ayant pas rouvert à la rentrée, ils n'avaient eu aucun regret à partir à l'aventure. Leur première piste les avait menés droit sur la cachette de l'aristocrate blond. Aristocrate qui n'en avait à ce moment là plus que le titre. Harry frissonnait encore au souvenir de l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé le serpentard. Un mois de tortures, puis un mois de fuite quand les bourreaux l'avaient laissé pour mort, avaient eu raison de la prestance du jeune blond. C'est Ron qui l'avait trouvé le premier, avait vidé son estomac le premier et qui le premier l'avait soigné, qui le premier l'avait cru quand Drago avait demandé à les aider quelle que soit la manière.

Harry les interrogea du regard puis s'élança dans le pré qui leur faisait face. Si les indications étaient bonnes, ils devraient en avoir pour un peu moins de deux jours de marche pour rejoindre le village des amazones.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq jeunes prirent une pause bien méritée.

"OK ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi les moldus ne s'aventurent jamais par ici.

-Les histoires de disparitions ne sont visiblement pas que des fables de grands-mères.

-Quand même, on n'a pas encore rencontré de méchant homme des bois !

-Ron, ne nous porte pas la poisse s'il te plait ! Beaucoup de légendes de cette région évoquent les 'méchants hommes des bois' comme tu dis, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir à quelle créature cela fait référence !!

-Ta soif de savoir a donc une limite ? Voilà qui me déçoit de ta part, Granger !

-La ferme, la fouine !

-Rhaa, si on ne peut plus plaisanter ! Calme, la belette, on a encore plus d'un jour de marche dans ces bois, alors on n'a pas fini de rencontrer des créatures magiques.

-Drago a raison, Ron, gardez votre salive pour les sorts plutôt que pour vos politesses.

-Harry, d'après toi, quelles autres créatures on risque de rencontrer ? demanda Ginny.

-Je pense que les centaures c'est OK, pour les gnomes des bois et les hêtres empoisonneurs, je crains qu'on en rencontre encore.

-Les sombrals ne sont pas un problème, c'est plus les traces de loup que je crains. Heureusement que ce soir ce n'est pas pleine lune. Rajouta Drago, négligeant le fait que Ginny ne détournait pas le regard du visage aux yeux émeraude.

-Et d'après les légendes, je pense qu'on va devoir composer avec quelques vampires," précisa Hermione.

-Mais Harry, comment va-t-on faire cette nuit s'il y a des vampires ?!

-On verra la nuit venue, pour le moment Ginny, on avance.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, les langues étaient moins déliées. La progression dans la forêt n'avait pas été des plus simples et la nuit, loin d'être reposante. Deux vampires avaient en effet attaqué et les cinq adolescents n'avaient dû leur salut qu'aux réflexes de Harry et Drago et à un sort oublié d'Hermione qui leur donnait une odeur repoussante auprès des rois de la nuit.

En ce moment, ils étaient assis dans une jolie clairière, dépourvue de lianes étrangleuses et de nénuphars gicleurs.

-Ok, Hermione rappelle-nous ce qu'on doit savoir sur le clan de Médusa.

-Les amazones vivent en vase clos, les hommes qui croisent leur route sont utilisés comme reproducteurs avant qu'elles n'en fassent on-ne-sait-quoi. Elles sont très fières et considèrent les femmes comme supérieures aux hommes. Par ailleurs, elles n'ont aucune considération pour les femmes moldues et encore moins pour les sorcières, car celles-ci ont des pouvoirs mais comme leurs homologues moldues elles se plient à des traditions patriarcales.

-Patri... quoi ???

-Patriarcale, basée sur le père : c'est le nom du père qui est transmis, c'est le fils et non la fille qui hérite des biens.

-Autrement dit, on est assez mal coté de leur point de vue.

-Exactement, Ron. Vous les garçons aurez moins à craindre que Ginny et moi, mais d'un autre côté si elles veulent vous utiliser comme géniteurs, ça ne risque pas d'être simple.

-Un Malfoy ne peut être obligé à engendrer et il est hors de question qu'un descendant Malfoy soit la propriété de ce clan !

-Calme-toi Drago. Niveau combat, elles ont une bonne réputation, je crois.

-Tu _crois,_ le balafré ? Les amazones sont des guerrières, élevées dès leur plus jeune âge au combat. Leur fierté associée à leur longue tradition de combat en fait des guerrières redoutables.

-Quels styles de combat ?

-Elles sont des cavalières hors pair et sont très bonnes au tir à l'arc et à l'épée. Niveau magie, je pense qu'elles ne favorisent pas la puissance.

-Tu as oublié le corps à corps, Drago. Mais tu as raison, pour les sorts elles utilisent la gamme classique d'attaque et défense qu'on apprend en cours. La difficulté ne viendrait pas de là, mais de leur stratégie et de leur nombre. N'oubliez pas, une tradition de guerrières.

-En bref on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Soupira Ron.

-Bof, moi je trouve qu'elles ont des techniques très moldues, en les prenant une par une, on devrait pouvoir s'en défaire assez facilement !! critiqua Ginny.

-De toutes façons, on y va de manière ….

-Chut !! Drago venait d'interrompre Harry. Depuis quelques secondes il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il fit signe aux autres de se tenir prêts mais avant que sa main n'atteigne sa baguette, un sifflement se fit entendre et une fine flèche se ficha dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de se tourner en direction de l'endroit où la flèche avait été lancée qu'une autre se ficha dans son bras. Ron fut la troisième victime à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

-Qu'est ce que… ? "Drago avait arraché la flèche à empennage gris quand le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui." Merde ! elles sont empoisonnées !

-Non tu crois ! bailla Ron. (ndB: ;p )

Les oreilles aux aguets, les deux jeunes filles cherchaient le moindre indice capable de les renseigner sur la position de la ou des amazones. Un expelliarmus provenant de leur droite les prit par surprise et avant qu'elles aient pu se saisir de la baguette d'un des trois garçons allongés au sol, une amazone leur fit face, pointant sa baguette sur elles.

-Pas de bêtise, sinon vous connaissez notre politique vis à vis des sorcières !

Le ton était rude, le regard dur et Ginny et Hermione déglutirent en repensant à la description qu'elles venaient d'entendre. "Et merde, elle nous a entendus !" jura mentalement Hermione.

Allongés au sol et tentant de se remettre à genoux, les trois jeunes hommes luttaient pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ron entraperçut une paire de bottes en cuir lacées qui terminaient deux longues jambes. Harry eut le temps d'identifier une baguette dans la main droite et deux dans la gauche, un arc et un carquois dans le dos et une dague passée à la ceinture avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Drago, plus habitué aux drogues et aux poisons, put observer que tous les vêtements de l'amazone étaient faits de cuir et de peau, une jupette en daim, une ceinture en cuir de dragon, un corsage dans un cuir inconnu d'un ocre laiteux. Des cheveux châtains flottaient autour d'un visage aux yeux bleu perçant et à l'expression fermée : une amazone dans toute sa splendeur, pas de chance. (ndB : belle description)

* * *

ndB = note de ma béta.

note : je démarre sur le site et dans la publication alors vos avis seront très appréciés.


	2. Chapter 2

attention : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J..

les personnages additionnels m'appartiennent, si vous souhaitez les utiliser, demandez.

voici la suite des aventures de nos héros chez les amazones, j'espère un retour de votre part. quand à la fréquence de parution, elle est fortement dépendante de mon boulot (eh oui les études !) et de mes difficiles premiers pas sur ffnet.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Une fois sûre que les trois jeunes hommes étaient profondément endormis, l'amazone leur prit leur baguette. Puis elle fit apparaître des bandeaux de tissus noirs qu'elle jeta aux deux jeunes filles. Devant l'ordre implicite, aucune des deux n'osa se rebeller et elles attachèrent le bandeau sur leurs yeux. Elles sentirent la jeune amazone se pencher sur les trois endormis, leur bandant les yeux, leur attachant poignets et chevilles. Un bref sifflement trancha le silence et Ginny entendit les pas d'un cheval se rapprocher. L'amazone souleva d'un mobili corpus les corps de Drago et Harry, les posant comme deux paquets sur le dos de sa monture. Le corps de Ron fut déposé sur un petit brancard traîné par le cheval. Puis elle attacha les poignets des deux filles à une corde qu'elle rattacha au pommeau de sa selle. Une brusque traction fit comprendre aux sorcières qu'elles devaient avancer.

…Heureusement que le cheval ouvrait la marche car dans ces sous bois, les filles butaient souvent contre une pierre ou une branche. Aucun bruit autre que les sabots du cheval et le raclement du brancard ne se faisait entendre. Hermione aurait été bien en peine de déterminer si l'amazone se tenait devant ou derrière elles et cela ne l'incitait pas à tenter de s'échapper.

…Ils voulaient aller dans le clan de Médusa, ils y allaient, mais pas vraiment de la manière la plus indiquée. Ginny maugréait derrière elle. Hermione profita de ce silence imposé pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'amazone qui les avait capturés devait avoir leur âge, peut-être un peu moins. Mais nul doute qu'elle savait se servir de son arc. En trente secondes, elle avait touché ses trois cibles, leur injectant vraisemblablement un puissant somnifère. Bon point pour eux, il semblait qu'elle les ramenait vivants, mauvais point, elle en avait après les garçons, voulait-elle en faire des géniteurs ? Hermione frissonna à cette pensée. Penser à autre chose. Elle leur avait bandé les yeux, donc il y avait une chance que Ginny et elle s'en sortent vivantes : nul besoin de prendre de précaution si on comptait les tuer.

Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, un gémissement se fit entendre sur le dos du cheval. L'amazone fit stopper sa monture, surprise, ce blond semblait avoir une bonne résistance aux drogues. Habituellement une telle dose entraînait une sieste d'une bonne heure. Bon tant mieux, il marcherait derrière les filles et elle pourrait monter sur son cheval parce qu'à cause d'eux elle était à pied, elle, une amazone !!

#Oulala ça balance. Beuhhh où je suis ? Ah ça s'arrête. Bon alors que je me souvienne…. Ah oui l'amazone. Et merde, visiblement elle nous a tous eus en deux minutes. Je t'en foutrai des 'il faut les prendre une par une' ! Foutue Ginny et sa fierté. Qu'est ce que …?# Drago interrompit son monologue intérieur quand il sentit qu'on descendait son corps, frottant contre une selle et heurtant un étrier. #Donc j'étais sur le dos d'un cheval, en travers de la selle comme un vulgaire paquet !!#

Il vacilla un instant quand ses deux pieds touchèrent le sol, puis sentit une poigne ferme le maintenir par le bras. "Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? " Il fronça le nez et les sourcils et sentit du tissu sur ses pommettes. L'amazone esquissa un petit sourire à l'étrange mimique que faisait son prisonnier. Puis elle lui délia les chevilles et le mena derrière Ginny, l'attachant à sa suite. Elle grimpa sur son cheval et reprit la marche.

#Ok, on est en mauvaise posture. Je suis passé à côté de deux respirations, Ginny et Hermione je suppose puisqu'elles n'ont pas été touchées par les flèches. D'accord on voulait aller dans ce clan mais là on est très mal barré. Et si je m'enfuyais et que je me cachais aux alentours du village ? De toutes façons, si on me reprend, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. D'accord je tente le coup.#

Drago entreprit précautionneusement de défaire ses liens, une chance qu'il soit en dernière position. Un peu de magie sans baguette l'aida, mais les nœuds étaient complexes. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il tira un peu sur son bandeau, lui jetant un sort de transparence. Bien, maintenant il pouvait voir ses am… alliés( NdB:) ), qui sur un brancard, un cheval, qui à pied et l'amazone de dos. Le carquois se balançait sur ses hanches, une taille fine et des épaules bien dessinées, mmm... une silhouette agréable à regarder mais dénotant une bonne forme physique. ( NdB:) )

L'amazone se retourna vivement, sentant un regard lui chatouiller la nuque. #Oups et un bon instinct aussi. Ne pas la sous-estimer. Quoique après cette démo, c'est pas une erreur que j'aurais faite. Et je ne suis quand même pas le premier sorcier venu, ni Harry. En duel on se défend plutôt bien, d'habitude.# Drago continua d'observer les alentours, triturant la corde pour défaire le dernier nœud qui lui résistait. « Mais j'y arrive pas !! Bon un petit _pyro_ devrait m'aider.# Quelques secondes et quelques fibres brûlées plus tard, Drago dégageait ses mains. Sans perdre de temps il pivota et commença à courir. Son œil eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le saut de l'amazone au sol que celle-ci le rejoignait en cinq foulées. Une lame métallique passa sur sa gorge, stoppant sa course.

"Tut tut tut ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui glissa une voix douce au creux de l'oreille. Si tu t'enfuis, je serai obligée de te courir après, puis de te tuer parce que tu me fais prendre le risque de laisser s'échapper les autres prisonniers. Ce serait dommage, une prise de choix telle que toi."

Ce dernier commentaire hérissa Drago qui serra les poings et se mordit la langue. Il n'était pas une pièce de viande !!

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de l'amazone qui eut un mince sourire. "Avance." La pointe de la dague dans les côtes força Drago à obéir. Il était conscient que, bien que la jeune femme fasse une tête de moins que lui, elle était en position de force avec sa dague si près de son cœur. A travers son bandeau toujours transparent, Drago la vit examiner la corde. "Impressionnant. Magie sans baguette ?" Le blond ne répondit rien et l'amazone refit le même nœud autour de ses poignets. "Cela change la donne. Tu auras droit à une nouvelle flèche grise si je te vois t'enfuir. Vue notre habileté à l'arc, ce serait idiot de tenter le coup, Homme." Drago se raidit sous l'appellation. Apparemment l'amazone le considérait…. comme une amazone considère un humain de sexe masculin : un homme, point barre.

Le petit groupe reprit sa marche, traversant une rivière puis un pré et un champ de blé. Bientôt Drago vit apparaître des toits. Les maisons du village étaient toutes construites de pierres et de bois. Ils se dirigeaient vers une bâtisse en bordure du village, plus basse, sans fenêtre, c'était soit un hangar à grain soit une prison. Drago opta pour la seconde solution quand il avisa la lourde porte en chêne bardée de barres de fer. De fait l'amazone souleva les corps de Ron et Harry avant de les placer à l'intérieur à l'aide d'un _mobili corpus_, puis Ginny, Hermione et Drago furent poussés à l'intérieur. Quand la lourde porte se fut refermée sur eux, deux torches s'allumèrent, éclairant une vaste pièce dotée de quelques paillasses, d'une table et de trois chaises.

Drago n'y vit brusquement plus rien. Visiblement des sorts anti-magie avaient été lancés sur la bâtisse. Il s'approcha des torches et brûla la corde qui lui entravait les poignets. Puis il leva son bandeau. Ginny et Hermione étaient toujours debout au même endroit.

"C'est bon les filles, on est seuls." Il libéra Hermione et la laissa s'occuper de Ginny pendant qu'il secouait Ron et Harry. Ceux-ci mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits.

Hermione inspectait les murs, mais le bâtiment de pierres et de chaux avait des murs épais et hauts, aucune fenêtre et la soupente était inaccessible.

"Du côté de la porte c'est également impossible, précisa le blond, elle est en chêne avec des barres de fer solides.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'avais mis un sort de transparence sur mon bandeau. D'ailleurs la magie ne nous aidera pas non plus, il y a un sort anti-magie. De toutes façons sans nos baguettes, ça aurait été épuisant.

-C'est toi qui as essayé de t'enfuir ?

-Oui, mais je n'avais pas assez récupéré du poison, elle m'a rattrapé en quelques secondes. Frustrant !!

-Oh le grand Drago mis en échec par une amazone!

-Rigole, la belette, mais on est plus que mal partis ! Comment va-t'on repérer l'artefact sans baguette ?!

-J'ai un radar magie noire voldemorienne intégré, si ça peut nous servir. Ironisa le balafré. 

-Ton radar sera-t-il assez sensible ?

-Tous les indices parlent d'une forte puissance et d'une magie très noire. Je ne pourrai pas la louper.

Ron inspectait sa blessure, rien de très profond, la flèche avait pour seul but de les endormir. Et puis, ils en avaient vu d'autres. –Mione, que penses-tu que vous allez devenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, le traitement des sorcières captives diffère selon les clans. Elles peuvent aussi bien nous tuer que nous utiliser comme esclaves, Drago pas un mot sur les elfes de maisons !, ou bien nous relâcher. Je ne sais pas, mais la politique de Médusa n'a pas l'air très tendre.

- Au cas où Ginny et toi seriez libérées, quittez le village sans faire d'histoires.

-Mais Harry ! Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse ici ! devenir des… des géniteurs pour ces amazones !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au moins vous serez en sécurité. Nous essaierons de nous en sortir par nous-mêmes, de concocter un plan d'évasion d'ici. Mais si vous vous faites reprendre, j'ai bien peur que la reine n'ait aucune pitié envers vous !

-C'est raisonnable !

-Hermione ? Comment peux tu… ?

-Calme-toi Ginny. Harry a raison. Il faut qu'on leur laisse le temps de pouvoir s'en sortir seuls.

Drago acquiesça, c'était plus sage.

-Comptez une semaine ou 10 jours. Si passé ce délai vous n'avez aucun signe de nous, alors vous avisez. Mais pas avant !!

Le petit groupe conversa encore un peu avant de s'allonger sur les paillasses pour prendre un peu de repos. La traversée de la forêt avait été harassante et nul ne savait ce qui les attendait.

Quelque temps plus tard, -Harry l'aurait estimé à une heure environ-, ils entendirent les lourdes barres être levées de la porte, puis celle-ci tourna sur ses gonds.

Il faisait encore jour dehors et ils virent se découper la silhouette d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant un panier empli de fioles et de bandages. L'homme entra et aussitôt Harry lui fonça dessus, jetant le panier à terre et l'immobilisant.

-Suffit !

Une autre silhouette se découpait maintenant sur le pas de la porte. L'arc bandé prêt à décocher sa flèche, la jeune amazone visait Ron.

Harry relâcha le jeune homme et essaya de distinguer plus précisément la jeune femme, mais le contre jour le gênait.

-Thomas, ramasse tes affaires et soigne-les !

Drago observait le bras tendu dans leur direction. Il reconnut des plumes de cracotès flamulé sur l'empennage. Le sang de cet oiseau était souvent utilisé comme poison paralysant, moins foudroyant que le cyanure, il fallait cependant administrer le contre poison dans l'heure. Aussi quand Ginny fit mine de s'avancer vers l'amazone, Drago la retint :

-N'essaie même pas ! Ce poison est moins inoffensif.

Ginny comprit la mise en garde et retourna s'asseoir, foudroyant tout de même au passage l'amazone du regard. Drago ne put voir mais sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui. Il ne put engager un combat de regards mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

L'homme avait appliqué un onguent et bandé le bras de Ron sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Le nouveau venu s'occupait maintenant de Harry. Celui-ci observa avec minutie ses mouvements, ce Thomas semblait avoir une grande expérience des soins. Enfin vint le tour de Drago qui dut lever sa chemise pour soigner l'épaule. Il tourna volontairement le dos à l'arc menaçant, exposant un minimum de sa personne au regard de la jeune femme, mais acceptant d'être une cible facile à la guerrière. Celle-ci comprit qu'il la reconnaissait en position de force et qu'il ne tenterait rien, elle abaissa donc de quelques centimètres la pointe empoisonnée. _(ndB : subtil)_

Sa tâche achevée, l'homme reprit son panier. L'amazone disparut de l'encadrement et il ferma la porte sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

-Brr ! Elle est pas rassurante du tout cette femme ! Du genre beauté carnivore !

-Ron !

-Mione c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu grand chose d'elle, mais elle a une belle silhouette. Il chercha de l'aide auprès d'Harry qui le laissa s'enfoncer seul, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Physique athlétique, cheveux châtains brillants, yeux bleus qui pourraient être beaux s'ils n'étaient aussi durs. En toute honnêteté Granger, cette femme est belle.

-Pfff! Je suis sûre que tu la trouves d'autant plus belle qu'elle est dangereuse ! Je me trompe ?

Drago eut un sourire amusé –Non, tu ne te trompes pas, de beaux traits sans caractère font une personne insipide. Ron l'a très bien décrite, une beauté carnivore.

Ledit Ron qui s'était cru tiré d'affaire eut une grimace à l'encontre du blond – Serpentard!!!

* * *

merci et à bientôt.


	3. Présentation à la reine

hello, voici la suite des aventures de nos amis.

Note : les persos l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre quelques heures plus tard. Dans une lumière de début de soirée, ils reconnurent le même homme, portant encore un panier. L'amazone se plaça de nouveau sur le pas de la porte tandis que l'homme sortait deux miches de pain, des morceaux de viande séchée et un pichet d'eau. Les cinq sorciers firent un repas frugal et Thomas reprit le pichet. Mais au lieu de sortir, l'amazone fit un pas en avant.

- Ce soir vous allez être présentés à notre reine. Il est interdit aux étrangers de poser le regard sur elle, pour vous hommes cela équivaut à une sentence de mort.

Elle posa son regard sur chacun d'eux, afin d'appuyer ses propos. Drago et Hermione lui trouvèrent l'air moins menaçant que lors de leur capture, mais n'en tirèrent aucune conclusion hâtive.

- Passez devant, Thomas vous montre le chemin.

Ron sortit en tête, suivi d'Hermione puis de Ginny. Drago en profita alors qu'il passait devant la jeune guerrière pour détailler les armes qu'elle portait. Toujours cette dague qu'il identifia en argent brut, un carquois rempli de flèches aux couleurs diverses et un arc léger et de faible portée, puis entre ses doigts armant la corde, un empennage violet. Harry le suivit et l'amazone ferma la marche, la menace de l'arc présente à tous les esprits.

Ils firent quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'entrer dans le village. Celui-ci aurait pu ressembler à Pré –au-Lard une cinquantaine d'années en arrière. En jetant quelques regards discrets, les captifs jugèrent que le clan devait compter 500 personnes environ, dont beaucoup étaient massées le long de la rue pour les regarder passer. Bien que très conscients d'être dans une tribu d'amazones, il était choquant pour les jeunes sorciers de ne voir que des femmes de tous âges ou des fillettes. Même parmi les très jeunes enfants, Hermione ne distingua que couettes et jupes. Toutes les petites filles de plus de cinq ans portaient un petit poignard à la ceinture, la plupart des femmes avaient un arc. Très rarement une silhouette masculine se démarquait par ses pantalons, jamais armés.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une place. La jeune amazone les rangea en ligne puis, à cinq pas devant eux, elle s'agenouilla, leur tournant le dos et la nuque baissée vers des plis de fourrures qu'ils devinèrent orner le trône. Aussitôt ils baissèrent également la tête. Le silence se fit alors.

Une voix s'éleva, puissante et rauque :

"Parle **Amaïa**, où les as-tu découvert ?" _(NdB : c'est super d'avoir créé cet effet d'attente, tu ne la nommes que maintenant, ça a encore plus de force)_

La jeune amazone, toujours agenouillée, leva la tête et prit la parole d'une voix calme et claire.

"Je les ai trouvés à l'ouest du village, à la bordure du bois de cèdres."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent un instant : ils étaient dans une clairière de frênes, plutôt au sud-est du village ! Pourquoi mentait-elle ? La jeune sorcière pensa que l'amazone devait avoir quelque chose à cacher et jugea plus prudent de ne pas intervenir. Elle le fit comprendre à Ron en lui serrant discrètement la main, qu'il ne lâcha pas.

"Ils devaient avoir contourné le village des inférieurs, puis ont dû être repoussés par les créatures de la forêt."

Harry frémiten entendant le mot "inférieur", sur sa carte le village était constitué de sorciers et cracmols.

"J'ai fléché les hommes et maîtrisé les femmes. Leur capture n'a posé aucun problème.

"On sait toutes que tu es une bonne chasseuse, inutile de t'en vanter !" Une voix jeune avait craché ces mots avec haine et véhémence. "D'autant que tu as fait une erreur en t'en prenant à des femmes !"

Placé à la droite d 'Amaïa, Drago vit un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillir. Mais ce fut le seul signe de réaction qu'elle eut face aux paroles haineuses.

La voix rauque de la reine se fit de nouveau entendre :

"Qu'as tu à répondre à cela ?! Depuis quand capture-t-on des femmes inférieures ! Par ta faute je vais devoir user de sortilèges sur elles !!"

Un fouet claqua et une ligne rouge apparut sur le bras droit de l'amazone, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

Drago vit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle inclina la tête avant de reprendre prudemment la parole.

-Je vous demande pardon, O ma reine, je voulais observer si l'un des hommes était engagé.

Le silence se fit avant que la voix haineuse retentisse de nouveau.

-Eh bien grâce à ta fabuleuse idée, nous perdons l'homme roux. A voir comment la brune s'accroche à lui, ils doivent être engagés l'un envers l'autre. Dommage, c'est un spécimen musclé et en bonne santé.

Ron n'était pas sûr de pourvoir prendre ces mots comme des compliments, mais il sentit à travers la pression, de la main d'Hermione que cela ne lui plaisait pas plus. Un brouhaha d'appréciations s'éleva, chacune y allant de son observation sur la taille, la musculature de Ron, de son commentaire sur la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Cependant, tous les murmures cessèrent aux premiers mots d'une voix chevrotante et sage.

-Cindy, tu es l'impatience de la jeunesse. Mais nos règles nous interdisent d'enlever un homme déjà engagé, même auprès d'une inférieure. Il en reste cependant deux.

-Harry est avec moi !!

Le cri du cœur de Ginny déclencha les foudres de la foule et le fouet siffla sur la chair d'Amaïa.

-Silence ! Comment oses-tu couper la parole à une ancienne !

Les cinq sorciers tremblèrent devant la colère de la reine. Mais la colère était-elle dirigée contre Ginny ou contre eux tous ? A moins que cela ne soit un prétexte pour soumettre Amaïa.

-Il est inutile que j'use de légilimencie sur toi, tout porte à croire que tu mens. Amaïa ?

-Elle ment.

Le fouet s'abattit sur l'épaule de Ginny qui poussa un glapissement. Hermione dû broyer la main de son fiancé pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la reine. Drago sentait Harry bouillir à ses côtés. Il se doutait que le jeune homme faisait de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

-Bien, cela fait donc deux hommes à répartir.

Les murmures reprirent et si Drago aimait habituellement savoir des regards posés sur lui, il se sentait actuellement comme une baguette devant un cracmol.

-O ma reine.

Drago entendit à peine la supplique d'Amaïa, mais la reine devait l'avoir perçue car le silence se fit encore une fois.

-As tu quelque chose à ajouter Amaïa ? Une revendication à faire peut-être …

Le ton doucereusement menaçant fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête des jeunes sorciers. Et quand Drago vit les muscles de l'amazone agenouillée se contracter comme à l'approche d'un danger, il sentit tout son être se tendre d'appréhension.

-Ma reine, l'Ancienne Sophia est meilleure juge en le domaine, mais j'ai cru surprendre des regards intéressés du brun sur l'homme qui leur a apporté le repas.

Le silence était alors assourdissant. Le jeune serpentard resta bloqué sur les derniers mots. Etait ce une ruse de la jeune femme, mais pourquoi les aiderait-elle, ou…Harry était réellement gay ?! _(NdB : morte de rire !!!)_

Il risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite et à la couleur rouge brique des joues de son compagnon d'infortune, il eut sa réponse.

-C'est faux ! Elle ment ! Harry ne peut pas être gay ! Elle ment ! C'est …ce n'est pas possible !

Les couleurs quittèrent brusquement Harry à l'entente de la voix de Ginny. Puis Drago perçut le sifflement du fouet et serra les poings, mais la voix chevrotante interrompit la sinistre mélodie.

-Ma reine, vues les réactions de ce jeune homme, je crains que ce ne soit exact : c'est un inversé. _(NdB : mortel)_

La fureur prit naissance dans la masse grouillante derrière eux et sembla gagner la reine car des coups de fouet claquèrent sur le dos d'Amaïa, chacun accompagné d'une injure de la voix haineuse et supérieure. "Incapable ! Idiote ! Abrutie ! Imbécile ! Stupidité !" Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sous les ongles de Drago dans sa paume, du même écarlate que les lignes zébrantle dos de la jeune amazone.

-Reconduis-les dans la vieille grange, je leur lancerai les sortilèges demain et nous répartirons le blond." Eructa la reine pas encore totalement calmée.

La jeune amazone se leva et les sorciers lui emboîtèrent le pas sans dire un mot, Harry en tête la nuque raide, Drago le suivant fixait un point au loin, Ron et Hermione derrière lui qu'il devinait se tenant toujours par la main, et Ginny tête basse la dernière.

Ils quittèrent enfin les rues du village et arrivèrent en vue de la grange/prison. La main sur la dague, l'amazone marchait d'un pas égal, le dos à peine raide. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, leur faisant signe d'entrer. Alors que Drago passait devant elle, il s'étala au sol et avant d'avoir pu réaliser sa position, il sentit une lame contre sa gorge, l'amazone au-dessus de lui. Deux yeux gris rencontrèrent deux yeux bleus. _(NdB : très joli!)_ La voix sourde de la jeune femme près de son oreille capta toute son attention.

-Que le plus fort d'entre eux en occlumencie passe le premier demain, mais que ses barrières ne soient pas trop fortes et que les autres ne tentent rien ou elle s'en apercevra.

Puis son visage s'écarta ainsi que la lame et une poigne brusque le remit sur pied avant de le pousser durement à l'intérieur.

Devant le calme du jeune aristocrate, les autres le suivirent sans aucune remarque. Comme la lourde porte résonnait, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

"Ils utiliseront un sort d'oubliette sur vous demain.

-Comment savoir si ce n'est pas un piège ! s'indigna immédiatement Ginny.

-Réfléchis un peu avant de râler !! Elle limite le nombre de prisonniers au strict minimum, elle ne révèle pas qu'on vient exprès chez elles, tout ça en prenant des risques et des coups à notre place et tu remets encore en cause l'aide qu'elle nous apporte !! Je ne comprends rien de ses motivations, mais jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'elle a fait nous aide.

- Justement on ne sait pas pourquoi elle le fait !!

-Tu n'as aucune reconnaissance ! Tu me déçois ! Elle gagne sûrement à nous aider, mais nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre de cette aide inespérée.

-Alors sous prétexte qu'elle nous aide, on doit lui être reconnaissant !!

Harry s'avança vers la rousse, les yeux brillants de colère. Le jeune blond comprit que la rupture était plus que consommée entre ces deux là :

-Je pensais qu'après avoir goûté du fouet tu reconnaîtrais au moins qu'elle s'est mise dans une position assez 'inconfortable' à cause de nous !

Un silence tendu s'installa qu'Hermione se dépêcha de rompre.

-Tu as raison Harry, elle ne nous est pas hostile et ses actions nous aident grandement, même si je ne comprends pas plus que toi où elle y gagne. Je ne comprends pas plus pourquoi elle nous a tous capturés si c'est pour nous épargner ensuite. (elle se tourna vers Drago) Enfin elle nous a presque tous tirés d'affaire. J'imagine qu'elle aurait très cher payé que la capture soit totalement infructueuse.

-Mais pourquoi lui ? s'étonna Ron.

-Par défaut j'imagine. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que vous êtes ensemble. Pour Harry, j'ai cru au coup de bluff, heureusement pour lui que non." Il eut un court silence. "Ou alors elle voulait que ce soit moi qui reste.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné et Ron piqua un fard quand il comprit de quoi il retournait.

-La belette ! dit Drago d'un ton de reproche. A quoi peuvent bien servir les hommes que les amazones enlèvent !?

Ginny lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras.

-On te sortira de là le plus vite possible.

-Non.

-Quoi, mais Drago…

-Non Harry. Je ne suis pas un griffondor, mais le plan qu'on avait mis au point pour nous trois marchera pour moi seul. C'est le plus sûr." Puis Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte qui fit comprendre aux quatre autres que les paroles suivantes ne devaient absolument pas être entendues. Il leur répéta alors les paroles exactes d'Amaïa. Hermione était encore plus confuse, si elle les prévenait cela leur laissait la possibilité d'intervenir, donc de sortir Drago, qu'y gagnait alors l'amazone ? Harry, lui, foudroya Ginny qui n'osa plus faire une seule réflexion. Ron râla pour la forme, cela ne simplifierait pas leurs affaires que seul Harry se souvienne de la disposition du camp. Mais seuls Drago et Hermione savaient lever un sort d'oubliette, or cette dernière ne contrôlait pas assez son bouclier mental pour espérer que la reine ne le détecte pas. Ce qui mettrait alors leur plan à l'eau.

Ils entendirent brusquement la porte s'ouvrir et eurent juste le temps de s'allonger sur les paillasses avant de voir Thomas entrer dans la pièce. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas Amaïa qui le suivait. Une femme grande et très musclée, poignards en main s'avança vers eux. Quand elle vit qu'ils ne faisaient pas un geste elle acquiesça en direction de Thomas qui alla s'asseoir à côté de Giny. Puis elle se tourna vers la porte.

" Princesse, si vous souhaitez entrer…"

Une autre amazone entra alors. Elle aurait pu être belle si ses traits ne portaient pas la marque de son caractère haineux et cruel. Drago sut instinctivement que sa venue n'était pas bonne pour lui. Il détourna alors le regard vers l'autre femme afin d'éviter toute confrontation. Toute en muscle elle lui rappelait Crabbe ou Goyle, les armes en plus. Cette femme devait être redoutable en combats rapprochés, mais aucune souplesse. Néanmoins il n'était pas volontaire pour aller vérifier. Il sentait encore le regard de la princesse, Cindy supposait-il, quand Thomas se leva, ayant fini de soigner la coupure au bras de Ginny. Drago se surprit à se demander si Amaïa avait également été soignée. La voix de la princesse coupa court à ses réflexions.

"Tu as déjà fini Thomas ? Tous perçurent l'once de déception dans sa voix.

-Bien allons –y alors. Ma mère attend pour le banquet en mon honneur." Elle eut un sourire gourmand en direction de Drago comme elle prononçait ces mots.

"A demain." Puis le petit groupe quitta la grange.

Le blond vit à la grimace de Ron et Harry qu'ils avaient aussi bien compris que lui ce que signifiait le regard de la princesse. Et ce que fêtait le banquet.

"Potter, c'est trop tard pour devenir ton petit ami ? (NdB excellent !)

Ron s'étouffa, tandis que Harry rougissait. Drago décida d'enfoncer le clou, histoire de faire comprendre au balafré que son homosexualité ne le gênait pas et pour se changer les idées aussi, un peu.

-Quoi je ne suis pas à ton goût ? "Ce disant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste charmeur. Il entraperçut Ginny en état de choc. Oups, son regard était un peu meurtrier au milieu de son dégoût. De toute façon elle ne se souviendrait de rien demain.

"-Désolé, je préfère les bruns ténébreux avec un cœur.

-Aie, ça ça fait mal la fouine !

-Tu es jaloux Ronychoux ? Tu espérais secrètement que je te débarrasse de Granger ?

Un instant décontenancé, le roux surprit alors le serpentard.

-Non j'espérais que tu me débarrasses de ma sœur, puisque Harry n'est plus sur les rangs. Au passage vieux frère tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Va falloir que je fasse repasser un casting aux mecs de Poudlard maintenant !! Et puis Malfoy, depuis qu'Hermione daigne s'intéresser au quidditch, je pense pouvoir m'en contenter.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley !! Et depuis quand tu marches dans une combine de serpentard ?

-Moi avec un serpentard ?! Mione ne m'insulte pas ! Et de quelle combine tu parles ?

-Du fait que nous ne nous souviendrons de rien demain. dit-elle à voix basse mais menaçante.

-Ca ? A h non j'avais oublié. Vous y aviez pensé vous les gars ?

Si Ronald était sincère, le ton du blond en revanche contenait assez d'ironie pour deux.

-Moi ? non du tout. C'est Granger qui vient de me le rappeler. Et toi Potter ?

-Non non Mione je t'assure que je n'avais absolument pas pensé au fait que Drago et moi serions les seuls à nous souvenir de ses avances ! Et que je pourrais le faire chanter avec !

Son sourire fut si éclatant que Drago ne résista pas au plaisir de le faire disparaître.

-N'essaie même pas Potter ! Ou je répèterai à mon trrèèès ténébreux et trrèèès brun parrain tes agissements de serpentard.

Pour le coup Harry eut les yeux comme des soucoupes et l'improbable se produisit, Drago éclata de rire.

-Oh laisse moi graver cet instant dans ma mémoire le balafré. T'es si mignon avec la bouche ouverte !

Encore riant, il alla se rallonger sur sa paillasse. Harry bougonnait dans son coin.

-Je l'aurai un jour ce petit blondinet … Je l'aurai ! _(NdB lol )._

_

* * *

_

**note importante **: le mot "inversé" utilisé dans ce chapitre est le fait d'une amazone_, _absolument pas du mien. _Attention ce n'est pas négatif !!!_ Il s'agit simplement de retranscrire que pour cette société, un homme va (enfin est assigné plutot) avec une femme de manière générale, sinon... ben c'est l'inverse, d'où l'inversé. Les amazones considèrent les hommes comme inférieurs aux femmes, d'où le vocabulaire peu flatteur. Mais elles n'iront pas à l'encontre des préférences de leur prisonnier.

Bref tout ça pour prévenir toute review me considérant comme homophobe. je suis très loin de l'être. d'ailleurs si certains sont dérangés par cette position...bon vent.

Note (pas importante mais quand même) : j'aimerai bien avoir un retour sur cette fic, d'autant plus que c'est ma première. les reviews sont donc plus que les bienvenues.


	4. La répartition

**Note 1 :** Harry Potter et son unvers appartiennent à J.. Amaïa est à moi.

**Note 2 :** je me sens un peu seule dans mon coin à publier mes petits chapitres, alors si vous avez un peu de temps et considération pour cette oeuvre ce serait gentil de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : La répartition

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut moins joyeux. Drago s'était constitué un masque glacé dès les premiers neurones connectés, mais l'attitude compatissante et révoltée des griffondors ne l'aidait pas. La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Amaïa qui apparut dans l'encadrement, un arc au poing. Inexplicablement, sa présence rassura le blond. Lui qui n'était vraiment pas de ceux qui se reposent sur les autres et encore moins qui recherchent une présence réconfortante dans les coups durs, se sentait bizarrement plus serein en la voyant. Harry eut un très discret signe de tête quand il passa devant elle. Drago sortit le dernier et l'amazone se plaça à sa droite, l'arc pointé dans sa direction. Elle semblait fatiguée, les yeux cernés, les vêtements pleins de poussière et de feuilles, Drago comprit quelle chasseuse avait pourvu le banquet de la princesse. Comme il repensait à Cindy, il décida de tenter sa chance avant d'entrer dans le village en effervescence.

-Aurais-je le choix ?

L'amazone lui lança un regard surpris. Surpris et fatigué observa-t-il. Mais comme elle répondait une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux bleus.

-Tu peux le demander. Commence ta phrase par 'O ma reine', sinon ta demande sera invalidée.

Elle eut un court silence, puis ajouta rapidement : "Les points faibles de Perséa sont les genoux, utilise ta magie avec discrétion, paralysie légère des cuisses, elle est trop statique."

Drago allait demander qui était Perséa quand Amaïa lui lança un regard lui intimant de se taire. En effet les premières amazones approchaient pour l'observer. Il lut dans son regard un peu d'espoir et beaucoup de détermination, mais aucune trace de convoitise. Il sut alors quel était son choix. Mais restait tout de même à savoir qui était Perséa.

Les cinq captifs, même si Drago était le seul surveillé, s'avancèrent au milieu d'une haie. A la curiosité de la veille avait succédé l'excitation d'une répartition et la joie d'un banquet. Arrivé sur la même place, Drago comprit au regard déçu de nombre des jeunes amazones présentes que sa répartition avait déjà été décidée. Cela renforça sa détermination. Un Malfoy ne pouvait souffrir d'être traité comme du bétail. Et vus les regards sur lui, un tendre agneau devant des dragons. Ironie de la vie. Drago ne pensait pas un jour se comparer à un agneau.

La reine prit la parole, la voix joyeuse.

"Mes chères sœurs. Aujourd'hui nous allons offrir à l'une de nos filles son premier Homme. Après plusieurs années où les voyageurs se sont fait trop rares, nombre d'entre elles sont encore pures à un âge où nous donnions naissance à notre premier enfant." De nombreuses approbations se firent entendre. "Aujourd'hui est donc un jour de fête pour notre clan. Nous célébrons de nombreuses naissances à venir !" Gloups fit la pomme d'adam de Drago. Hourrah firent les jeunes amazones en mal de mâles. (NdB lol)

"Et maintenant, la répartition."

Le silence se fit et Drago ne laissa pas le temps à la reine d'aller plus loin. Il avança donc d'un pas et s'agenouilla :

"-Oh ma reine, nobles aïeules, je demande à avoir le choix."

Il n'avait pas osé être plus impérieux, mais vu le silence total qui régnait cela avait été sage. Il entendit que ses amis avaient également retenu leurs souffles. Le silence était tel que le blond avait l'impression qu'une nuée de dragons allait s'abattre sur eux dans quelques millisecondes. Mais personne ne rompait ce silence et cela en était encore plus effrayant. Drago n'osait relever la tête mais il sentait tous les regards tendre vers le trône. Ce fut une voix très douce et très usée qui sortit la foule de sa catatonie.

-Ma reine, il apparaît que nous devions accorder le choix à cet Homme.

-Mais ….mais… " La voix de Cindy n'avait plus rien de véhément, il semblait que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Encore abasourdie, la reine tenta de reprendre le contrôle.

-Cela fait des décennies que le choix n'a été accordé à un homme.

-Certes ma reine, "retour de la voix chevrotante," mais cet homme a utilisé la formule consacrée, sous sa plus ancienne forme d'ailleurs puisqu'il a fait appel aux aïeules.

Drago soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Education Malfoy oblige, on lui avait appris le respect des ancêtres, cela s'était avéré payant.

La voix usée reprit :

-Selon nos traditions, Homme, tu pourras choisir tes compagnes si tu réussis à battre à mains nues la championne que notre reine désignera.

#Ah oui, parce que là c'était trop facile sinon. Et la championne va être la montagne de muscles sinon c'est pas rigolo.# (NdB lol)

Drago eut confirmation de ses craintes quand d'une voix sûre, la reine appela :

-Perséa !!

Le blond vit Crabbe au féminin s'avancer vers lui. Perséa c'est ça !? Puis soudain il se rappela. Elle savait. Amaïa savait ce qui l'attendait et qui il aurait à combattre. Il hésita entre lui en vouloir de n'avoir pas été plus explicite et la remercier de ses précieux conseils. Puis il se maudit de ne pas avoir réalisé avant la signification de ses conseils.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu la championne s'avancer et un cercle se faire autour d'eux. Ce fut quand la jeune amazone le poussa au devant de Crabbéa qu'il s'aperçut que ses amis lui envoyaient des signes d'encouragement bien qu'ils soient sous la garde de trois guerrières.

Perséa frappa brusquement ses cuisses du plat de ses mains, puis chacun de ses avant-bras en une étrange danse d'intimidation. Drago releva alors la tête et envoya un regard apeuré vers elle. En son for intérieur, toutes les leçons de son parrain lui revenaient. Tromper son adversaire, le faire vous sous-estimer, le fatiguer et repérer ses points faibles quitte à prendre quelques coups. La lèvre fendue, l'arcade gonflée, le serpentard décida au bout de 2 minutes d'inverser la tendance. Avant que la guerrière n'ait réussi à se reprendre, il parvint à placer deux coups, l'un au visage, l'autre sur le genou. La championne était en effet trop statique et n'avait aucune souplesse. Comme elle allait lancer une autre attaque, il planta un regard déterminé et cruel dans ses yeux et, jouant de la surprise provoquée, balança son talon dans le genou malmené et un coup de poing à la tempe. Surtout éviter les lèvres, chez la plupart des guerriers, le goût du sang réveillait une colère qui augmentait la puissance. Elle fonça sur lui, à peine groggy. Il parvint à esquiver l'attaque d'une prise de judo et lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Elle se dégagea rapidement, il n'avait pas assez de force pour maintenir la prise, mais il avait eu le temps de placer sa main sur sa cuisse et de lancer un léger sort de paralysie. A la seconde attaque, il réitéra l'opération, encaissant cependant un violent coup dans les abdominaux. Feinte, attaque sur la tempe, attaque sur le genou. Celui-ci vrilla dans un sinistre craquement. Sans laisser le temps à la guerrière de se reprendre, il lança un sort de paralysie sur l'autre cuisse et un poing sur la joue pour la galerie. La mobilité très réduite de son adversaire lui permit d'éviter un puissant coup de poing, mais il ne vit pas la ruse avant qu'elle ne le bloque de son autre bras autour de son cou. Suffoquant, il parvint à taper contre le genou brisé. Dans un cri, elle le souleva pour le jeter comme un paquet sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de le plaquer au sol, ce qui aurait signifié sa défaite, il lui donna un violent coup de coude dans la tempe. La championne vacilla, un petit sort de paralysie et un coup de talon derrière le genou intact la firent tomber à genoux au sol. Mais le genou brisé n'apprécia pas le traitement et d'un tranchant de la main derrière la nuque, Drago la fit s'effondrer face contre terre dans un gémissement.

Aux encouragements et huées que le jeune sorcier avait vaguement perçus pendant son combat, suivirent des murmures étonnés. Un coup d'œil vers les griffondors lui apprit qu'il les avait bluffés. Et dans l'œil d'Amaïa il vit du respect.

La voix douce et usée reprit alors la parole.

-Homme, tu as triomphé de notre championne. Tu as gagné le droit de choisir tes compagnes durant toute ta présence ici. Dès qu'une amazone est enceinte tu dois la quitter. Sache que tu ne peux satisfaire la même femme deux fois à moins de cinq ans d'intervalle. _(NdB : dur dur!)_

Drago hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris les règles.

-Que toutes les amazones enceintes, avec de jeunes enfants ou déjà pourvues se reculent. Thomas, Gaspard et Mélanie, transportez et soignez Perséa.

Pendant que le trio emmenait la championne déchue, toutes les amazones se bousculaient pour être au premier rang.

Finalement c'était bien le dragon qui allait choisir sa proie. Il vit qu'Amaïa s'était placée sans empressement à une extrémité du demi-cercle. Cindy en constituait l'autre extrémité et foudroyait du regard toute prétendante qui s'approchait trop d'elle. Drago fit mine de regarder rapidement la masse de femmes devant lui. Au moins 50 femmes étaient présentes. Devait-il choisir Amaïa ? Il craignait d'attirer trop l'attention en choisissant celle qui les avait capturés, mais s'il y avait une suite à son plan, il ne pouvait manquer cette opportunité. Jusque là elle avait été une alliée précieuse. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement vers elle qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était de trois-quatre ans plus âgée que les amazones les plus jeunes devant lui. Celles de son âge étaient en arrière, un enfant de six à dix mois dans les bras. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais son choix était fait. Il se retourna vers la reine et s'agenouilla :

-Oh ma reine, nobles aïeules, j'ai choisi la guerrière qui nous a capturés.

Des exclamations de dépit retentirent et un cri de rage à proximité du trône ravit le blond.

La reine prit la parole avec réticence.

-Selon les anciennes lois de notre clan tu seras donc attribué à Amaïa. Amaïa, approche toi et marque le comme tien ! "L'ordre avait été craché.

Drago vit la jeune amazone s'approcher d'un pas vif et craignit subitement la marque qu'il allait recevoir. Il avait évité celle de Voldemort aux prix de grandes souffrances, ce n'était pas une amazone qui allait lui apposer un signe de propriété, à lui, un Malfoy !!

Le blond était si pris dans sa colère qu'il fut surpris quand une main le saisit brusquement par la nuque. Il allait se défendre quand il croisa deux orbes bleus. De près, ils tiraient sur le vert avec quelques paillettes d'or. Ces yeux semblèrent s'excuser avant que deux lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes en un baiser violent. Très rapidement l'amazone le lâcha et vint se placer à sa gauche.( NdB : _wahou)_

La reine reprit la parole, la colère couvant :

-Bien, qu'on amène les captifs afin que je leur lance les sortilèges." Les quatre griffondors furent amenés à proximité de Drago et Amaïa. Malheureusement, Harry n'arriva pas en tête. Drago le vit essayer de se placer aux côtés d'Hermione, mais une guerrière le retint. Cependant le balafré trouva vite une astuce pour attirer l'attention de la reine qui descendait déjà de son trône pour s'avancer vers Hermione.

"Reine, allons nous récupérer nos baguettes ?"

Et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans cette tribu, Drago vit le visage de la reine. Très belle, elle avait dû être très belle dans sa jeunesse, mais visiblement une créature avait dû l'attaquer car de profondes cicatrices la défiguraient. La plus importante partait de l'œil droit, le laissant à moitié fermé, jusqu'à la naissance du décolleté. Drago vit Harry baisser les yeux pour ne pas défier la reine, mais celle-ci le saisit par le menton et planta son regard dans le sien. D'un mouvement rapide elle pointa sa baguette : "Memoris tempus due". Sous la violence du choc, Harry tituba puis tomba à genoux. Le sort avait été bref mais puissant. La reine avait mis toute sa colère dans sa baguette.

Puis vinrent le tour d'Hermione, Ron et enfin Ginny qui tombèrent également à genoux groggy. Drago surprit un regard d'Harry dans sa direction et fut instantanément soulagé, son bouclier avait tenu bon, son regard n'était pas vitreux. Drago le devinait en train d'observer ses compagnons pour calquer son comportement sur le leur.

-Homme quel est ton nom ?

Drago se retint de justesse de ne pas relever la tête : -Drago.

La reine se plaça devant les quatre sorciers et prononça d'une voix basse et envoûtante :

"Vous avez évité le village sorcier, mais des détraqueurs et des conchilas vous ont repoussés vers le bois de cèdres. Drago est alors parti en reconnaissance pour repérer un passage moins dangereux, vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de lui depuis deux jours, vous décidez donc de partir à sa recherche vers le sud ouest." Drago frémit, c'était de cette direction que venaient les vampires qui les avaient attaqués. Elle les envoyait à la mort ! Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question qu'elle pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur eux.

-"Somnis profundis" Un sort bleuté toucha Ginny qui serait tombée si deux amazones ne l'avaient pas rattrapée. Harry lança un dernier regard à Drago avant de sombrer également dans un sommeil profond. Drago remerciait pour une fois le griffondor d'avoir la tête aussi dure. Son regard avait été déterminé "Je ne t'ai pas oublié" semblait-il avoir voulu dire.

Les corps endormis furent chargés sur des mulets, tandis que trois amazones sur des chevaux bais se plaçaient en tête du cortège.

-Amaïa ?

Celle-ci s'agenouilla : -Ma reine ?

-Décris précisément le lieu de leur capture.

-A la lisière du bois de cèdres à l'est du village, dans le creux du petit ruisseau. Là où tu as tué un sanglier il y a deux lunes Mélanie.

Une des amazones du cortège acquiesça : -Bien, je vois parfaitement l'endroit.

La reine leur tendit les baguettes : -Allongez-les là-bas en replaçant les baguettes dans leurs poches, puis effacer vos traces avant de revenir. Ils dormiront trois heures, ne traînez pas !

Le cortège prit immédiatement le départ. La reine quitta alors la place suivie de sa fille et de plusieurs femmes d'âge mûr. Amaïa se releva alors et fit signe à Drago de la suivre.

* * *

Tadam.....

Note : comme tout le monde, je vais fêter les fêtes, original non ?! Donc je n'aurais pas l'ordi ou la connexion ou le temps nécessaire pour le chapitre de la semaine. Vous devrez donc patientez quelque peu. Si tant est que quelqu'un patiente après mes chapitres, sniff.

Bonnes fêtes à tous.

felinness


	5. Rencontre avec Amaïa

disclaimer : les perso et l'univers HP appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**Chap 5 : Rencontre avec Amaïa**

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'est du village et la jeune femme l'amena jusqu'à une petite maisonnette à la limite du village. Drago pouvait entendre les chevaux piaffer dans leur écurie à 200 mètres de là. L'intérieur ressemblait à une maison de campagne au décor chaleureux et fonctionnel. La majorité du mobilier était en bois, de fabrication artisanale. Une grande pièce comptant une cheminée servait de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Le sol était de terre battue, mais Drago distingua dans un coin une trappe qui devait mener à une cave.

-Allume le feu Homme.

L'ordre figea Drago. Le ton de la voix était fatigué, mais les mots employés étaient sans nul doute un ordre. Le prenait-elle pour un elfe de maison !? Même les elfes étaient appelés par leur nom ! Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand l'amazone souleva la trappe et descendit une échelle. Maugréant et essayant de se convaincre qu'il s'exécutait uniquement parce qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud, le serpentard entreprit de ranimer le foyer éteint.

-As-tu mangé ce matin ?

Drago sursauta violemment. La terre battue n'était pas un revêtement de sol très noble mais cela étouffait parfaitement les bruits de pas. Il jeta un regard courroucé vers la jeune femme qui déposait son chargement sur la table. Quelques potions et baumes.

-Non je n'ai pas mangé.

-Ok, moi non plus. Alors on va casser la croûte maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte à droite de l'escalier, cela devait être une petite remise car elle en sortit avec une miche de pain, un pichet et deux bocaux. Le feu reprit enfin et Drago jeta une brassée de bois et une grosse bûche avant de s'avancer vers l'amazone. Indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, il resta à un bon mètre de la table. Amaïa semblait avoir un plan pour les aider, mais elle restait une amazone et, bien qu'il l'ait choisie, il devait se plier à sa volonté et à ses règles. Elle dut s'apercevoir de son trouble car elle écarta une chaise et s'y assit l'enjoignant d'un geste à faire de même.

-Viande séchée et légumes en conserve.

Elle servit deux louches de légumes dans les assiettes et les mit à réchauffer au coin du feu. Puis elle ouvrit le bocal de viande séchée et le tendit à Drago. Il se saisit avec méfiance d'un morceau et tenta d'en arracher une lanière avec les dents, mais ne parvint à rien. L'amazone saisit un couteau et le présenta manche en avant au blond. Comme il saisissait le manche, il sentit qu'elle ne le lâchait pas. Il leva alors la tête, interrogateur. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, fatigué mais sérieux :

-Je ne devrais pas.

Il acquiesça doucement sans quitter son regard et elle le laissa prendre le couteau. Elle lui faisait confiance. Une fois leur repas frugal avalé, Amaïa lui fit signe de le suivre et ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

-Cette porte est la salle de bain, la suivante une pièce dont tu n'auras pas besoin. Ici c'est ma chambre.

Elle y entra et déposa les fioles sur la table de chevet. Un grand lit faisait face à une grande armoire. Un mur était occupé par une fenêtre et des petites étagères tandis que celui qui lui faisait face comportait une grande bibliothèque.

-Entre.

Drago n'avança que de deux pas. 'OK bon ! Donc y'a pas d'autre chambre et ici il y a un grand lit.' Le jeune sorcier vit l'amazone délacer ses bottes, assise sur le lit, il déglutit. 'Euhh si vite ?'  Toutes les interrogations qu'il avait eues sur les intentions de l'amazone lui revinrent comme un boomerang. Peut-être avait-elle tout manigancé pour qu'il la choisisse elle et qu'il n'y avait en fait pas de plan de libération ? Cette hypothèse était soutenue par le fait qu'elle était la dernière de son âge à ne pas avoir d'enfant. A moins que le plan de libération comporte un volet lié à… Ou alors ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de ne pas se comporter comme ils le devraient ?

Pendant que Drago tergiversait, l'amazone avait enlevé le poignard caché dans sa botte ainsi que les bracelets de force en cuir noir qui entouraient ses poignets. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos mais se releva d'un bond avec un court gémissement. "Connerie de fouet!" Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle s'aperçut alors seulement que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et la regardait avec un mélange de suspicion et d'appréhension. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dit alors d'une voix déjà embrumée de sommeil :

-Bon ! j'ai pas dormi de la nuit donc je fais une sieste matinale de deux heures. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approche de la maison, quoi que ce soit !, tu me réveilles. Et n'essaye pas de me poignarder dans mon sommeil, ça me mettrait de mauvaise humeur.

Le soulagement de Drago fut tel qu'il en oublia encore une fois ses interrogations quant aux motivations de l'amazone. Il ne vit plus qu'une jeune femme épuisée, le dos taché de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

-Tu ne t'es pas soignée ?

Un œil embué s'ouvrit avec difficulté. –Pas eu le temps, trop fatiguée. Et toi non plus.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux. Je peux bien faire ça pour te remercier d'avoir sauver Ron et …

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche et que deux yeux bien réveillés le dardaient avec fureur.

-Si tu veux qu'on reste en vie, ne prononce rien à voix haute !!

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête et la main se retira.

-Je veux bien que tu soignes mon dos.

Elle se releva et attrapa les deux pots : -crème désinfectante, crème cicatrisante.

-D'accord. Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton haut, … ce serait plus facile …

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il remarqua cependant que l'amazone rosissait également.

-Je vais chercher une serviette pour nettoyer les plaies. Aussitôt dit Drago quitta la chambre. Quand il rentra deux minutes plus tard, Amaïa était allongée sur le ventre, vêtue d'un short court et d'une brassière. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à nettoyer les plaies. Il cherchait un sujet de conversation non miné pour rompre le silence qui s'installait. Son regard tomba sur le haut couleur blanc laiteux orné de stries rouges.

-Qu'est ce que c'est comme peau ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Cette peau bizarrement blanche.

-Oh ! C'est la peau du conchilas. En enlevant les poils et en la grattant bien elle prend cette belle couleur. C'est assez souple et c'est assez résistant pour toutes les petites épines et les dents de conchilas, ou les petites flèches. Mais ça ne protège pas des poignards ou des flèches à section plus importante qui la traversent facilement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est un conchilas ? La reine en a parlé mais nous n'en avons jamais rencontré.

Amaïa releva la tête et quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils surent que la reine avait fait une erreur en mentionnant cet animal à ceux dont elle avait effacé la mémoire.

-C'est un mammifère de la taille d'un gros chat, ça ressemble assez à un lapin. La première fois que j'en ai rapporté un, on s'est moqué. Personne ne me croyait quand je disais que cette bestiole avait changé sa couleur de pelage et que des griffes lui avaient poussé alors que je la pourchassais. Je voulais savoir quelle créature encore avait décidé de s'installer dans notre forêt.

-Encore ? il la sentit hésiter, mais elle poursuivit.

-Je suis une des chasseuses désignées de la tribu. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans la forêt et depuis quelques années de plus en plus de créatures noires y élisent domicile. Ca c'est ce que j'ai remarqué, mais je suis la seule à le dire et personne ne me croit. Pourtant les autres chasseuses ont également rencontré davantage de loups-garous et de furies qu'il y a 5 ans. Nous n'avions pas de détraqueurs non plus. Mais elles ne doivent pas aller aussi loin dans la forêt que je le fais car elles craignent les vampires, elles n'ont donc jamais vu les détraqueurs. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elles ne me soutiennent pas face au conseil. Pour en revenir à nos conchilas, quand j'ai ramené cet animal devant la reine, elle a été obligée d'admettre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'il pouvait être une menace pour les plus jeunes. J'avais réussi à en capturer un vivant et c'est saisissant de voir la transformation qui s'opère en eux dès qu'ils se sentent attaqués ou qu'ils veulent chasser. Mais la chair n'a pas bon goût vu que c'est un carnivore, donc personne ne le chasse sauf moi.

-Pour leur peau ?

-Oui, elle protège très bien des nénuphars gicleurs. Mais c'est aussi pour qu'ils n'osent pas trop s'approcher du camp et limiter leur population.

Drago hésita puis posa sa question :

-Tu dis que cela fait 5 ans que des furies et des loups-garous arrivent dans votre forêt ?

-Vous n'avez pas pu voir que la forêt est très étendue et entoure aux deux tiers notre village. Cela ne fait que 10 ans que je chasse, donc je ne peux pas savoir comment cela était avant. Ce que j'ai observé, c'est que ces créatures se rapprochent. Or à des kilomètres à la ronde nous sommes, avec le clan des vampires, les seuls humains dangereux pour eux. Alors pourquoi se rapprocher de nous ?

-Parce que les vampires les chassent vers vous ?

-Non." Mais elle se reprit comme si elle avait parlé trop vite."Nous vivons dans une indifférence 'paisible' avec eux. Ils n'ont pas de raison de déclencher une guerre avec nous."

Drago tiqua, comment pouvait-elle être si certaine des motivations des vampires, comment savait-elle qu'ils ne repoussaient pas les loups-garous vers elles ? Les vampires et les lycaons se haïssaient depuis la nuit des temps. Drago interrogea Amaïa du regard mais il ne croisa que des cils baissés. Il quitta donc la place qu'il occupait et, parès s'être sommairement soigné, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les sens aux aguets et l'esprit analysant les différentes informations que la jeune femme, maintenant endormie, venait de lui fournir.

Deux heures et plusieurs hypothèses plus tard, Drago en était arrivé à la conclusion peu rassurante que l'artefact de magie noire qu'il cherchait en compagnie des griffondors était à l'origine du déplacement des créatures aussi sympathiques que les détraqueurs et les furies. Quelque chose avait dû perturber les sorts de protection de l'artefact et la magie noire se répandait dans le village, en quantité très faible puisque Amaïa ne lui avait parlé d'aucun nouveau-né handicapé, mais cela devait être suffisant pour attirer des créatures sombres qui se complaisent dans ces environnements. Restait à savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a 5 ans. L'autre conclusion était que l'amazone n'avait pas monté tout ce plan pour obtenir un homme.

Du mouvement attira le regard de Drago et il vit Amaïa se lever, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de la luminosité.

-Bon. On va aller voir Enerstine, c'est elle qui fait office d'apothicaire dans notre village. Et cet après-midi on préparera quelques potions. Tu sais les faire ?

-Cela dépend desquelles, mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

-Ce n'est rien de très compliqué, mais je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Je suis juste capable de suivre des recettes.

-Et de préparer des poisons.

-Tiens, heureusement que tu m'en parles, je n'ai plus de sang de cracotès flamulé. Il faudrait aussi que je reprenne du suc d'héliodore foudroyant, et des graines de moutarde.

-Des graines de moutarde ? Ca a un pouvoir paralysant ?

-Non, c'est surtout un bon antiseptique.

De nouveau habillée et armée, l'amazone attrapa une besace et ils quittèrent la maison.

Bien qu'il ait baissé les yeux comme l'amazone le lui avait conseillé, Drago avait pu observer beaucoup du village. En arrivant dans l'échoppe qui tenait lieu d'apothicaire, le jeune serpentard se raidit. Ce lieu sentait la magie noire. Et plus il s'approchait du comptoir dans le fond de la boutique, plus le blond sentait une puissance noire sourdre dans ces murs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chasseuse, mais celle-ci ne semblait s'être aperçue de rien et passait commande auprès d'une vieille amazone dont la peau parcheminée attestait son grand âge. Quelques peaux et os échangés plus tard, Amaïa sortit. Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans la maison, l'amazone se dirigea vers la trappe et fit signe au sorcier de la suivre. Après une volée de marches grossières taillées dans la pierre, on accédait à un petit laboratoire. Différentes carcasses séchaient dans un coin, dans un autre, des peaux et des os s'entassaient. Enfin, une grande table de bois sur laquelle s'alignaient tous les ustensiles nécessaires à la fabrication de potions.

-Voilà, remplis ces deux petits chaudrons d'eau fraîche, nous allons entamer les potions les plus importantes dès maintenant.

Pendant que Drago s'exécutait, l'amazone commença à faire la conversation.

-Je vais toujours chez Ernestine pour me fournir. Généralement on fait du troc, je lui apporte des ingrédients animaux, elle me donne tout ce qui est végétal ou minéral. J'ai jamais été douée pour différencier deux plantes. Ernestine est la meilleure du village là-dedans. L'expérience sans doute. Après 60 ans passés à trier des plantes, elle les identifie au premier coup d'œil, et puis elle a commencé dès son plus jeune âge.

-Elle n'a que 60 ans ? Sans paraître s'offusquer du ton nettement incrédule du sorcier, Amaïa continuait à couper des feuilles en lamelles tout en parlant.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle paraît un peu plus âgée que cela. Je lui ai dit que les murs noirs de sa boutique et le manque de soleil la vieillissait, mais elle m'a rétorqué que l'apparence n'a d'importance que pour la jeunesse.

Drago posa violemment les chaudrons sur la table, obligeant l'amazone à lever les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard ne le surprit pas, elle savait ce qu'elle disait. Cette conversation n'était rien de plus éloignée qu'une badinerie. Et non pour la première fois depuis sa répartition, Drago se dit qu'ils avaient parlé bien imprudemment dans la grange/prison.

-Attrape les feuillets à ta gauche et sors ceux intitulés "conception phase 1", ainsi que "phase 2" et "stimulation". Rajoute aussi "désir 2".

Drago déglutit et sortit les feuillets demandés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des ingrédients. La plupart ne lui étaient pas inconnus mais le tout ne lui parlait pas. Cependant le titre "Stimulation" blessa sa fierté de Malfoy.

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin de cela pour assurer mon devoir !!

La réponse de l'amazone ne se fit pas attendre, sèche, brusque.

-Je ne remets pas en cause ta virilité Homme ! Mais je ne sais rien de tes capacités et j'ai à cœur d'être enceinte au plus tôt !

Drago lui lança un regard incendiaire qui provoqua chez elle une moue amusée. Interloqué, il allait répliquer quand il entendit un gravier crisser dans les escaliers.

-Amaïa !

La jeune amazone se retourna et fit un signe de tête déférent à une femme dans la force de l'âge, les traits durs et une toge grise sur les épaules. Drago reconnut l'amazone placée derrière le trône de la reine pendant son combat. Elle devait être une conseillère très proche de Médusa.

-Amazone Lucy ?

-La reine demande à ce que tu partes à la chasse une dernière fois demain. Puis tu te consacreras entièrement à ta conception.

-Bien. Il en sera fait ainsi. L'Homme pourra aider au moulin pendant mon absence. Deux paires de bras ne seront pas de trop.

-En effet.

L'amazone repartit sans un mot supplémentaire. Amaïa se retourna vers ses chaudrons et recommença à parler, d'une voix basse et monotone, comme si elle récitait une leçon.

-La fenêtre de fertilité chez une femme est de 4 jours, deux jours avant et deux jours après l'ovulation. Mais avec conception phase 1, cela étend à trois jours après puisque cette potion allonge la durée de vie de l'ovule. Phase 2 favorise la nidification de l'œuf s'il y a eu fécondation. Stimulation stimule la production de spermatozoïdes afin que le sperme soit le plus riche possible. Désir 2 permet de stimuler les sens et l'envie de rapport sexuel chez les deux partenaires. Nous préparerons Fixation et Test demain. Cela permet de pérenniser la nidification et de la consolider.

-Que des noms poétiques !

-Les amazones ne sont pas connues pour leur sentimentalisme.

-Moi non plus, mais toutes ces potions….

-Elles le sont par contre pour leur grande leur grande maîtrise de la procréation. Pas de sentiment, de l'efficacité."

La préparation des potions leur prit tout l'après-midi et le soir venu, assis l'un en face de l'autre à manger des petits pois et de la viande séchée, l'étrange couple se fuyait des yeux. Drago s'était aperçu que l'amazone était au moins aussi tendue que lui. Cela le rassura. A la fin du repas, quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne put plus prétendre être occupé à finir les dernières miettes de son repas, Amaïa se leva et alla chercher une bouteille d'un beau jaune ambré. La liqueur sirupeuse coula en silence dans deux petits verres. Amaïa porta un toast silencieux avant d'avaler l'alcool. Une petite grimace plus tard, Drago l'imita. Comme il cherchait à déterminer quelle plante était à la base de la boisson, il avisa deux fioles posées devant lui, contenant un liquide noir à l'aspect visqueux. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard déterminé d'Amaïa.

"-Je ne me souviens pas avoir préparé cette potion.

-Je l'ai acheté chez Ernestine, elle est trop capitale pour que je prenne le risque de la rater. Elle protège pendant une semaine de toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles." (NdB : _Astucieux_ ! _Et moderne)._

Elle se saisit alors d'une fiole et l'avala d'un trait. Son nez froncé et la précipitation avec laquelle elle remplit de nouveau leurs verres de liqueur n'encourageaient pas Drago.

-Elle est si mauvaise que ça ?

-Mieux vaut que je ne te réponde pas." Elle attendit qu'il ait vidé sa fiole pour se saisir de sa liqueur. Une fois avalée, elle monta les escaliers d'une démarche moins sûre.

Quand Drago la rejoignit, elle avait ôté ses bottes et ses armes, et rangeait les fioles vides de "Désir", Phase1". "Stimulation" et "Désir" attendaient le jeune sorcier. Il s'en saisit à son tour.

Débuta alors un étrange ballet où les gestes de la jeune amazone trahirent son inexpérience et sa gêne, où les efforts de douceur du sorcier se heurtèrent à la volonté d'efficacité de la jeune femme. L'alcool et la potion de désir les désinhibant les mouvements se firent plus sûrs. Cependant si ceux de Drago trahissaient un certain empressement, il se rendit compte que paradoxalement à l'efficacité prônée, l'amazone prenait soin de ne jamais l'obliger, de ne pas le contraindre. Drago remercia Merlin d'avoir mis l'amazone sur sa route, il refusait de penser en ce moment à ce qu'il aurait pu subir si ce n'avait pas été Amaïa. Comme sa tête se posait sur l'oreiller et que l'amazone se relevait, il ajouta mentalement "Et puis elle est plutôt agréable à regarder, même si elle ne tient pas l'alcool." Il retint pour lui un sourire amusé quand elle laissa échapper la fiole vide de "Phase 2" avant de chanceler vers le lit. (ndB :_Jolies ellipses !)_

_

* * *

_

et voilà la suite.

a bientôt dans vos reviews j'espère.


	6. Rencontre avec les hommes

disclaimer : blabla pas à moi, mais à J.K.R.

Note : j'apprécie les reviews, encore plus que les statistiques qui sont pour le moment le seul (et froid ) retour que j'ai sur cette fic. sniffff

* * *

Chap6 Rencontre avec les hommes

Le lendemain matin, la même scène eut lieu, même si Amaïa avait réduit sa dose d'alcool à un seul verre. Comme Drago sortait de la douche, il vit l'amazone choisir avec soin les flèches emplissant son carquois. Elle portait à peu près la même tenue que lors de leur capture à ceci près que son arc semblait moins puissant et les empennages de flèches arboraient des couleurs moins violentes. La dague n'était pas en argent mais ressemblait davantage à un couteau de chasse. Le soleil se levait à peine, mais l'amazone pressa Drago. Elle devait encore l'accompagner au moulin puis aller chasser. Au plus tôt elle partirait, au plus elle avait de chance de trouver des proies. Mais Drago fut surpris de la voir se diriger vers l'enclos des chevaux. Le serpentard n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'en approcher et découvrit des bêtes magnifiques. Un étalon se détachait du lot, une robe couleur de feu, l'encolure puissante et le caractère nerveux, Drago savait qu'il admirait la monture de la reine. Amaïa se dirigea vers une jument placide, la robe d'un brun foncé tranchait avec une crinière fauve.

"-Voici Picossa, ma fidèle compagne sans peur et sans reproche.

-Elle est belle. Comment s'appelle celui-ci ?

-C'est Landinsky, elle désigna un étalon plus jeune et plus fougueux que celui qu'il lui avait montré. C'est la monture de la princesse. Un caractère capricieux, assez difficile à maîtriser sauf si on sait comment le prendre.

Drago lui lança un regard amusé et surprit un sourire en coin. Elle poursuivit sans hésitation.

-C'est le digne fils de l'étalon du groupe, Nommet, qui est plus puissant et plus stable.

Drago entraperçût une silhouette se diriger vers l'enclos et abandonna le double sens de leur conversation.

-Je croyais que le vrai chef de groupe était la plus ancienne femelle chez les chevaux ?

-C'est le cas, Iris Noir", elle désigna une jument à la robe totalement noire et aux longues pattes fines. Puis elle baissa d'un ton." Médusa a préféré dominer un mâle plutôt que de diriger réellement son clan.

Là aussi le parallèle n'échappa pas au serpentard à l'esprit acéré. Mais qui Médusa dominait-elle ?

-Allons dépêche-toi Homme, il faut que je te mène au moulin !"

Se disant, elle monta en selle en position amazone, la jambe droite repliée devant elle, le genou entourant le pommeau.

-Et moi j'y vais à pied !? Je suis un aristocrate, je ne marche pas devant un cheval comme un vulgaire sang-mélé !

Amaïa ne put retenir un éclat de rire au ton boudeur et outré de Drago.

-Jamais un Homme n'a chevauché une monture amazone, et jamais une amazone ne marche à côté de sa monture ! Alors ravale ta fierté, Homme, et marche."

Drago Malfoy n'était pas certain que cette fois-ci la phrase fut pour parfaire leur rôle devant Perséa qui s'approchait. Et si les sorciers ne connaissaient de sang-purs plus fiers que les Malfoy, la fierté des amazones n'avait rien à leur envier. Mais dans la situation présente, Drago était un prisonnier, chez les amazones, aussi ravala-t-il son orgueil et marcha au côté de la jument. Elle le laissa devant un moulin où trois hommes portaient de lourds sacs de blé. Victor les dirigeait et assigna Drago à la meule. Il devait avec Henri pousser une barre de bois pour faire tourner la meule et donc écraser le grain. #Youpi ! Je vais tourner en rond toute la matinée et faire une tâche pour laquelle on emploie habituellement des ânes !! Il en prend un coup mon orgueil !# Drago garda cependant ses réflexions pour lui-même, se rappelant la mise en garde que Amaïa lui avait glissée avant de le quitter : "Méfie-toi de tout, surtout de l'eau qui dort. Et sois prudent !" Cette dernière phrase avait été rajoutée dans un souffle et Drago avait cru l'avoir hallucinée. Quand il s'était retourné, l'amazone avait un regard fermé et il avait craint pour sa santé mentale, mais d'autre part, pourquoi aurait-il voulu entendre cette phrase au point de la créer ?

Trois heures plus tard, une fois le soleil bien levé, Victor sonna la pause. Un petit vin, des tranches de pain et de saucisson, l'instant aurait pu être totalement reposant si les questions n'avaient pas commencé à fuser. Au début, elles étaient polies mais Drago s'était ensuite rapidement méfié de Henri qui, sans avoir l'air de trop s'intéresser à tout cela, posait des questions à double tranchant. Mais on n'est pas le prince des serpentard, l'unique héritier Malfoy et le digne filleul de Rogue sans savoir jouer sur les mots, cacher des doubles voire triples sens à chaque détour de phrase, le tout avec l'air de ne pas y toucher d'un ange aux cheveux blonds. Cependant Henri semblait suspicieux et tenta une question vicieuse, un quitte ou double dangereux. #Désolé mon vieux, mais Renard est mon second prénom, Machiavel mon arrière-grand-oncle, et va-te-faire-foutre-si-tu-crois-pouvoir-coincer-un-Black mon ancêtre.#

De fait, Henri s'attira des regards étonnés des autres hommes mais n'obtint pas l'ombre d'un renseignement et ne put décider si le nouveau l'avait complètement possédé ou s'il n'avait tout simplement rien à cacher. Finalement il se dit qu'il fallait avoir un esprit vraiment trop tordu pour éviter sciemment tous ses pièges sans ciller une seule fois et la deuxième solution l'emporta. Le serpentard aurait apprécié le compliment. Ils reprirent rapidement le boulot sans que personne ne pose plus de questions au blond.

Vers midi, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ils entendirent les pas de deux chevaux approcher.

"Victor, je viens récupérer mon homme.

-Je croyais qu'il travaillait avec nous toute la journée ! Il n'a pas fait grand chose. A quoi sert-il s'il reste si peu de temps ?

La réponse fusa, cinglante.

-Il sert avant tout à ce quoi tous les hommes servent : à la procréation ! Il vous a aidé ce matin car j'étais occupée et Lucy a estimé qu'il serait plus utile au moulin qu'à ne rien faire.

Le grand Victor inclina la tête et appela Drago. Celui-ci n'avait pas osé quitter sa place car Henri n'avait pas fait mine de cesser le mouvement. Surpris du ton employé par Amaïa et soulagé de quitter la place, le sorcier attrapa la chemise qu'il avait ôtée pour ne pas la salir et sortit sous un soleil de plomb. Heureusement que Henri était resté à l'intérieur. Il ne put surprendre l'éclat dans les yeux d'Amaïa quand son regard se posa sur le torse nu luisant de transpiration du jeune homme. (_NdB : Wouhouhou ! lol)_ Eclat que ledit jeune homme ne manqua pas. Il cacha cependant sa surprise car une autre amazone se tenait aux côtés d'Amaïa, Mélanie, montant jument blanche.

"Habille toi Homme !" Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Amaïa ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur, pourtant la chasse semblait avoir été bonne à en juger par les carcasses de deux lièvres et de trois perdreaux accrochés à sa selle. En travers de celle de Mélanie, le corps d'une biche continuer de se vider de son sang. Bonne humeur ou pas, Drago Malfoy ne put que grimacer intérieurement qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Après un signe de tête en direction de Mélanie, l'amazone fit faire volte-face à sa monture et se dirigea au petit trot vers le centre du village. Drago n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la maîtrise de la cavalière qu'il dut courir derrière le cheval pour ne pas être distancé. Il venait de tourner dans une ruelle, priant pour que l'amazone ralentisse le rythme sinon il la perdrait à la prochaine intersection, quand il l'aperçut à une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui sauter à bas de sa monture. Elle détacha le gibier, ne gardant pour elle qu'un perdreau. Il eut à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle lui jeta les rênes et pénétra dans une petite échoppe qui devait faire office de boucherie. Encore essoufflé de sa course, le jeune aristocrate du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas foudroyer du regard les quelques femmes qui le dévisageaient.

#Quoi ! Elles n'ont jamais vu un blond devenir rouge à force de courir ! Je sais que cela ne me sied pas particulièrement mais tout de même je suis loin de ressembler à un amoamor du Cachare.# Heureusement, l'amazone ressortit assez rapidement et d'un bond souple remonta sur son cheval. Drago lui tendit les rênes, tout en observant le comportement des autres amazones du village. Celles-ci reprenaient leur chemin, évitant de trop regarder dans leur direction.

"On rentre." Le ton était sec de colère retenue et il sembla à Drago que les villageoises se hâtaient de disparaître. #Etrange, il me semblait pourtant qu'Amaïa ne faisait pas partie des proches de la reine. Elles doivent éviter sa colère, mouais, pas bon pour moi ça !# Heureusement pour son teint diaphane, la chasseresse fit aller son cheval au pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le choral. En des gestes doux, Amaïa dessella sa monture et la bouchonna. Mais les gestes redevinrent brusques quand elle reprit la selle et se dirigea d'un pas heurté vers la maison. Drago se garda bien de signaler sa présence et s'assit dans un coin tandis qu'elle plumait le volatile. Quelques exclamations et jurons plus tard, une broche tournait au-dessus du feu. L'amazone se tourna alors vers le blond avant monter les escaliers en une invite implicite.#Zen Drago, elle ne va pas te manger tout cru !! Mais la tendresse ne sera pas au menu non plus. Quémander de la tendresse à une amazone, autant demander à un dragon de danser la valse Pff ! Voilà que je vire poufsouffle maintenant, c'est nécessaire pour le plan, point barre. Mieux vaut ça que des doloris.#

En effet l'étreinte fut emplit de colère rentrée, de désir bestial réprimé, mais le plaisir cueillit les deux protagonistes au sommet de ce tango horizontal. Le serpentard n'osa prendre la parole comme elle remontait le drap sur eux. Lui aussi s'était un peu laisser aller, se cachant derrière les potions de désirs.

Cependant il n'eut pas à rester silencieux très longtemps, Amaïa bondit brusquement, arrachant le drap et se drapant dedans elle courut en bas sans plus d'explication qu'un "Et merde !!". Haussant les épaules, Drago fit une toilette sommaire avant de descendre, la chemise à la main. Il n'en avait pas d'autre mais hors de question de ré-enfiler celle-ci qui puait la transpiration. Arrivé au bas des escaliers il stoppa devant la scène : l'amazone penchée au dessus du feu, le drap la recouvrant partiellement, plaçait quelques pommes de terre dans les braises. Les ombres mouvantes des flammes adoucissaient son expression et la blancheur du drap relevait le bronzage de son épaule nue. En d'autres circonstances, Drago serait tombé sous le charme ; s'il n'avait pas été son prisonnier, s'ils n'avaient pas été pris dans ce simulacre de relation, si intime et pourtant si peu engagée de leur part à tous deux, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce plan dont l'issue de la guerre contre Voldemort dépendait.

"-As tu besoin d'aide ?

Elle sursauta et comme elle se tournait vers lui son regard s'attarda sur son torse imberbe, sur son menton volontaire. Elle resserra le drap autour d'elle et ferma son visage.

-Occupe toi de découper le perdreau pendant que je m'habille. Un problème avec ta chemise ?

-Elle est sale.

-Nous irons à la rivière cette après-midi, tu pourras la laver. Je doute pouvoir te prêter un vêtement." Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres auquel une étincelle dans les yeux gris répondit. Puis elle monta les escaliers et Drago ne put retenir un soupir en voyant disparaître le fantôme de celle qu'aurait été Amaïa si elle n'était pas née dans ce village.

Après avoir mangé, ils se dirigèrent à pied vers une rivière en contre-bas de l'enclos des chevaux. Ils remontèrent quelques mètres avant de trouver un bassin assez profond pour s'y baigner. Drago s'avança, la chemise dans une main, le savon dans l'autre.

Après avoir bataillé quelques instants, il vit apparaître une brosse devant lui.

"-Tu ne semble pas être très doué pour la lessive !

-Je suis un sang pur ! J'ai une vingtaine d'elfes de maison à mes ordres pour ses tâches !

-Et s'ils ne sont pas là ?

-J'ai ma baguette !

Amaïa ne s'était pas offusquée du ton grognon du sorcier mais la mention de la baguette sembla la contrarier. Après avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls elle se rapprocha de lui.

"-Sais tu la rappeler ?

- Avec un sort d'attraction oui. Mais il me faut une baguette pour cela.

-La mienne est trop particulière pour que tu t'en serves. "Comme il haussait un sourcil dubitatif, elle précisa. "Cheveux de furie comme cœur magique.

-De furie !? J'ignorais que de tels éléments pouvaient servir pour une baguette !

-Je suis une amazone ! répliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Drago aquiesca en silence et étendit sa chemise sur un rocher au soleil.

-Est ce que je peux te demander si c'est moi qui t'ai énervée ce matin ?

-Enervée ? son ton était surpris.

-Au moulin tu ne semblais pas de bonne humeur, pourtant je t'assure que j'ai surveillé mes paroles, très surveillé.

-On t'a posé beaucoup de questions ? elle était maintenant inquiète.

-Assez, surtout Henri, mais je n'avais rien à répondre, déclara-t-il innocemment.

-Bien évidemment, "mais ces mots sonnés comme un tant mieux soulagé." Et je n'étais pas énervée ce matin, juste contrariée. Je ne suis pas partie assez tôt et je n'ai pas pu faire de patrouille seule avant que Mélanie me rejoigne.

Drago ne releva pas que si ce midi elle n'était que contrariée, il n'était pas pressé de la voir véritablement en colère, mais cela expliquait pourquoi les autres amazones l'évitaient.

-Je croyais que tu devais chasser, pas patrouiller.

Il reçut un regard noir, oups il était allé un peu trop loin. Elle cachait quelque chose.

-J'avais une ou deux choses à voir. Reprends ta chemise, elle est sèche."

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à concocter d'autres potions et à faire du pain. Drago s'étonna qu'elle le fasse cuire elle-même mais compris rapidement que cela faisait partie du plan quand elle brûla des herbes odorantes dans l'âtre afin de cacher l'odeur appétissante.

Le soir vint sans qu'ils n'aient échangé plus que quelques instructions de potions. Le serpentard reconnu des poisons et contre-poisons quand il dut utiliser du sang de cracotès flamulé et du suc d'héliodore foudroyant. Les gestes d'Amaïa étaient très précautionneux, ceux de Drago plus assurés. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et le laissa finir les potions et les mettre en fioles tandisqu'elle triait ses peaux.

Après avoir fini les restes du perdreau aux pommes de terre, Amaïa sortit de nouveau la bouteille de liqueur. Elle resta un instant songeuse à fixer le niveau du liquide, puis dégusta son verre. Drago l'imita avant de regagner la chambre et de vider les deux fioles qui lui étaient destinées. La jeune femme le rejoint rapidement mais ne l'approcha pas avant que la potion de désir et l'alcool ne fassent effet.

Le bruit d'une calvacade les réveilla alors que le soleil brillait déjà fort. Amaïa passa une tête mal réveillée par la fenêtre et la re-rentra aussitôt. "Dépèche toi de te préparer !"

Drago fut prêt avant l'amazone, il semblait qu'elle ne fut pas trop du matin. Mais pourquoi se dépêcher alors ? Haussant les épaules, il servit deux bols de lait avec des tranches de pain en attendant que l'amazone descende et puisse lui répondre. Elle dut comprendre son interrogation car elle attira son attention en lui frôlant le bras avant de prendre la parole. C'était un petit signe qu'ils avaient instauré la veille devant les chaudrons. Un frôlement signifiait que les paroles qui allaient suivre auraient un double sens.

"Notre reine chasse peu, elle est davantage une combattante. Il est rare qu'elle s'abaisse à pratiquer cette activité. Une créature noble a due être repérée."

Drago l'incita à poursuivre d'un clignement de paupières # OK, il y a une opportunité en or, mais pour faire quoi ? #

"Notre reine est une des meilleures combattantes à l'épée, une arme que nous utilisons beaucoup lors des combats, autant que l'arc ou le poignard, loin devant l'usage des baguettes et des sorts !" # message reçu#

Tout en avalant sa tartine l'amazone laçait ses bottes. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de lait comme elle finissait d'enfiler la dague dans sa gaine et fit signe à Drago de la suivre.

Ils furent dehors assez rapidement, le village s'activait dans tous les sens et Drago se demanda quel animal pouvait être chassé à une heure si tardive. Le jeune sorcier reconnu le chemin menant au conseil, non loin de la place du village où avait eu lieu la répartition. Amaïa s'avança tête baissée dans une bâtisse aux décorations rupestres. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas pénétrer plus en avant. Trois des aïeules se tenaient au fond de la pièce où elles recevaient toutes les doléances du village. Au centre, le trône recouvert de fourrure brillait de l'absence de la reine.

-Nobles aïeules, je viens solliciter votre sage avis concernant une petite difficulté que j'ai rencontré avec l'homme qui m'a été attribué.

-Nous t'écoutons Amaïa. L'Homme ne remplit-il pas son rôle ?

-Il remplit correctement son rôle et j'ai confectionné les potions nécessaires. Mon problème est bien plus trivial et je m'excuse de prendre de votre temps pour cela.

Une des aïeules lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Il est incapable de s'occuper des tâches ménagères." Il fallut tout son expérience dans le maintient du masque d'impassibilité du prince des serpentards à Drago pour qu'il ne trahisse pas son émoi."Il vient de la bourgeoisie sorcière et n'a jamais effectué ceci lui-même. Et une amazone ne peut tolérer que son homme la regarde faire le ménage sans l'aider.

-A quelle solution pensez-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas envisagé de solution. Il sait certes se servir d'un balai et refaire un lit, mais cela lui prend énormément de temps. Quant à plumer un oiseau, au rythme de trois plumes par minute… il a fallut que je m'en occupe moi-même.

-Connaît-il les sorts adéquats ?

Amaïa prit un air mi-scandalisé, mi-surpris. Drago applaudit mentalement l'exercice.

-Vous ne pensez pas à ce que je lui prête ma baguette !?!

-Amazone Amaïa ! Penses-tu réellement que nous puissions proposer une telle solution !

-Toutes mes excuses noble aïeule, la surprise a précipité les mots dans ma bouche.

-Le considère-tu comme dangereux avec ou sans une baguette ?

-Sans baguette, il ne l'est aucunement. Avec… je pourrai le droguer pour plus de sécurité.

Les vieilles amazones se penchèrent les unes vers les autres. En l'absence de la reine, seule la concertation pouvait leur permettre de proposer une solution.

-Amaïa, nous lui rendons sa baguette, s'il ne connaît pas les sorts ménagers, tu les lui apprendras. Mais avant de lui mettre entre les mains, tu lui donneras deux gorgées de cette potion." L'aïeule fit signe à une adolescente qui alla chercher dans un coffret de bois clair une fiole aux reflets irisés. Puis elle piocha dans une seconde en fer forgé un petit paquet enveloppé dans un tissu très doux."

-Qu'il prenne une dose de potion tout de suite puis nous lui rendrons la baguette !

-Je vous remercie de votre aide et de votre sagesse, nobles aïeules. Il en sera fait ainsi.

L'adolescente allait verser les deux gorgées de potion dans un verre quand la jeune amazone lui fit un petit geste.

-Serait-il possible de ne lui donner que la moitié de la dose ce matin. J'ai besoin qu'il soit un petit peu… réactif avant ce midi." Elle tordait ses mains devant elle, autant gênée de la nature de sa requête que de discuter les conseils prodigués par les aïeules. L'une des vieilles amazones eut un sourire compréhensif et acquiesça d'un petit geste du menton. Drago n'eut donc droit qu'à une demi-dose qu'il avala avec des signes évidents de réticence. Au goût il identifia un puissant calmant associé à une potion qui entamait la volonté. La chasseresse prit avec reconnaissance la baguette enveloppée et avec une dernière salutation quitta la pièce. Drago joua son rôle et n'emboîta pas le pas à l'amazone. Elle revint donc sur ses pas pour le tirer derrière elle.

Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la maison où Amaïa les entraîna directement dans la salle de bain. Derrière le miroir dépoli, une petite cache contenait déjà quelques fioles aux couleurs changeantes, ainsi qu'une dague finement ciselée. La jeune femme y déposa la baguette et referma la cache. Elle tendit ensuite l'oreille et ne percevant aucun bruit inhabituel, elle saisit le broc et versa de l'eau au creux de sa main. Eau qu'elle projetta sur la figure du jeune homme. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et de surprise ne retira pas les doigts mouillés qui passaient sur son visage et lui frictionnaient les tempes. Mais comme la jeune femme reversait encore un peu d'eau, il lui saisit le poignet sans le serrer. Deux yeux bleus vinrent se planter dans le regard gris, franc, sans aucune ombre voilant les pupilles lunaires. L'eau fila entre les doigts de la jeune femme. Le sorcier défit lentement la prise tout en maintenant le contact physique.

"-Pas de bracelet de force aujourd'hui ? le ton de Drago était mi-interrogateur, mi-impérieux.

-Je savais mes poignets résistants mais pas autant. C'est une bonne nouvelle."

Elle dégagea lentement sa main, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux gouttes d'acier. Un sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres situées un peu plus bas sur ce visage diaphane.

"Les tâches ménagères ?

-Je n'avais pas d'autre idée." Elle haussa les épaules et rompit le contact visuel."Et puis, ça a marché.

-Un coup de chance.

-Une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas !"

* * *

svp dites moi que qqn a compris mon jeu de mot avec "un amoramor du cachare" !!

a la prochaine, felinness


	7. Du côté de Harry and Co

hello, avec un peu de retard voici la version provisoire du chap 7.

mais comme j'ai vraiment vraiment beaucoup de boulot, je ne vais pas y retoucher avant un moment. Comme cela ne gène pas pour la suite qui est déjà écrite et qui ne nécessite pas de retouches, et comme je sais que je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps avant un long moment de faire ce chap comme je le veux. de toute manière; c'est un chap qui me pose pb depuis le début, il ne me satisfait pas.

Ce chap est plus moins dédicacé à Athena Angel or Demon qui touvait qu'il y avait trop d'amzones dans le coin et plus assez de Harry and co. (t'inquiètes je plaisante, je l'avais de toute manière prévu à cet endroit avant que tu réclame du harry) ; et à tous ceux/celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me reviewer.

par contre, ma béta n'a pas eu l'opportunité et le temps de le corriger, donc cette fois-ci j'ai pas de paravent, toutes les fautes sont de moi.

disclaimer : l'univers Hp appartient à . (je fais de plus ou plus court vous remarquez ? lol)

* * *

Chap 7 : Du côté de Harry and co.

Harry s'éveilla en entendant le chant des oiseaux. Un gros mal de crâne lui vrillait les tempes et il dut prendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir penser correctement. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'état de ses amis. Hermione semblait sur le point de se réveiller, Ginny ne bougeait pas et Ron ronflait. Détaillant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il constata qu'ils étaient couchés dans une dépression du terrain, en contrebas le bruissement de l'eau indiquait la proximité d'une rivière. Levant le regard, il estima l'heure à 10h du matin ou 18h le soir, cela dépendait d'où était le nord.

Hermione remua encore et Harry décida qu'il était temps de les réveiller tous. Un sort Aqua fut suffisant pour dissiper les brumes du sommeil artificiel.

"-Oulala ma tête !

-Ouach moi aussi ! Harry tu aurais une potion contre ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on a fouillé mon cerveau !

-Ron ne dit pas de bêtise, tu vois bien qu'on est tous sains et saufs. Personne ne nous aurait attaqués pour nous laisser ensuite. N'est ce pas Harry?" La jeune rousse attendait confirmation du brun mais elle ne trouva aucun soutient dans son regard. A son silence Hermione comprit que quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Harry ? Tu sais ce qui nous es arrivé ?

-Dis t'es pas bavard mon pote, on dirait la fouine quand … Il s'interrompit brusquement. Harry ! Où est la fouine ?

A son silence les trois griffondors se consultèrent du regard, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Ginny commença à parler d'une voix lente, comme si elle cherchait ses mots :

-On a évité le village sorcier, mais des détraqueurs et des conchilas nous ont repoussés vers le bois de cèdres. Drago est alors parti en reconnaissance pour repérer un passage moins dangereux, on n'a aucune nouvelle de lui depuis deux jours. Faudrait qu'on parte à sa recherche vers le sud ouest. Finit-elle plus rapidement.

L'expression du brun s'assombrit.

-Harry tu vas bien ?" Ginny voulu poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais le brun se déroba, laissant la jeune fille perplexe." Nous avons subi une attaque ?

- Les flèches." Le cri d'Hermione vrilla la tête de tous, mais eut le mérite de ramener les derniers souvenirs à la surface.

-Harry que s'est-il passé ?! Je me souviens que nous étions installés dans une clairière en train de discuter quand on s'est fait attaquer. Drago, Ron et toi avez reçu des flèches. Ensuite rien de plus que ce que vient de dire Ginny.

Harry observait sa meilleure amie essayant d'analyser ses derniers souvenirs.

-On était pas dans ce bois, les arbres étaient plus clairs … Harry arrête de m'observer ainsi et réponds !

Le brun calma son amie d'un geste et se tourna vers Ron -Et toi quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

-Je me souviens de la discussion mais pas d'avoir reçu des flèches.

-On a été attaqué par des amazones c'est ça ?! Harry dis moi ? Elles ont enlevé Drago ? Harry !? cria Hermione excédée. Si c'est ce qui s'est passé on doit absolument aller l'aider !!

-Non au contraire.

-Heinh ? comment ça vieux ?

Harry poussa un soupir et entreprit de calmer ses amis.

-oui nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

-Par des amazones ! j'en suis sûre, ces sauvages recherchent de hommes comme l'a dit Hermione. S'énerva Ginny. Oh Harry, tu as eu de la chance qu'elles choisissent Drago.

-De la chance qu'elles choisissent Drago !! Entends-tu ce que tu dis Ginny !" le ton sec du brun surpris les deux autres."Et toi qui arguais avec assurance qu'une amazone seule ne pourrait nous inquiéter, sache qu'elle a réussi à _tous_ nous capturer !

Si Ginny était blanche du ton sur lequel son Harry lui parlait, Hermione hoqueta de surprise en en saisissant le sens.

-Attends on s'est tous fait capturer ? Mais pourquoi nous abandonner ici alors ? Et pourquoi…

-Calme toi Mione. Laisse Harry nous expliquer. Prends ton temps, mais éclaire-nous, mon pote, parce que là je te suis plus.

-Elle nous a tous capturer, Drago, Ron et moi étions drogués par les flèches. Elle nous a mené à son village et enfermé. Et puis elle nous a aidé.

-Comment ça aidé !? Harry je te signale que …

-… que si tu ne te tais pas tu ne sauras pas Ginny !" La voix était calme, mais froide. Ron ne s'y trompa pas. Son ami était à la limite de sa patience pour sa sœur. Il s'était aperçu qu'Harry ne supportait plus l'idolâtrie de Ginny, mais il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pendant leur captivité pour qu'Harry en arrive à cette attitude.

-Nous n'avons pas réussi à deviner ses motivations, mais elle nous a aidé. Elle a fait en sorte que seul Drago reste prisonnier. Comme elle ne nous a rien demandé en retour,…

-…pour le moment ! le coupa la brune.

-oui, pour le moment, on verra bien ce qui se passera quand Drago nous rejoindra.

-Comment ça la fouine doit nous rejoindre ?

-nous avons décidé de lui laissé une semaine pour récupérer la coupe et s'enfuir. Si dans une semaine il ne nous a pas rejoint, alors on avise pour le sortir de là.

-Quand tu dis nous, c'est …

-nous quatre Mione, enfin nous cinq avec Dray. L'amazone nous a aidé à sortir, Drago est dans la place, il avait raison de profiter de ce fait au lieu de nous faire courir le risque de nous faire re-capturer.

-Ca fait bizarre de ne pas se souvenir de cette discussion… murmura-t'elle songeuse. Pourquoi toi tu te souviens de tout Harry ? Je suppose que si je me souviens mot pour mot du même discours que Ginny, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir implanté.

Harry acquiesça.

-L'amazone a prévenu Drago qu'on serait sous oubliette. On a choisi que je sois celui qui aurait les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas très prudent d'être plusieurs à lui résister et je suis celui qui a le meilleur bouclier mental, Drago mis à part.

-résister à qui ? s'étonna Ron, à l'amazone ?

-Non, à sa reine. Pas arrangeante du tout, Mione. Tu avais raison.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à lever ce sort." S'enthousiama le rouquin.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Nous avons pu observer que les amazone ses servent en effet assez peu de la magie, mais leur reine a mis pas mal de puissance dans cet _oblivate_, je préférerai attendre que Draco revienne, il sait bien mieux que moi manipuler ce genre de sort. Je crains trop de faire une mauvaise manipulation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconterai tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ron ne fit aucune remarque, mais il connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent et qui le rendait tendu. Il jeta un bref regard vers sa fiancée pour déceler sans surprise la même lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux.

Harry leur expliqua rapidement pourquoi ils avaient été abandonnés dans ce lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sur les indications d'Amaïa. Ils se mirent assez vite d'accord de retourner sur leur lieu de capture, uniquement connu d'Amaïa, de Drago et d'eux-mêmes. S'ils devaient se rejoindre nul doute que ce serait là-bas, à l'opposé de la destination que voulait leur faire suivre la reine.

* * *

vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

a la prochaine. j'essaierai de ne pas être en retard, mais généralement quand je dis ça, je le suis, donc.... vous êtes prévenus.


	8. Faire du ménage

**Note :**

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard énorme. Je vous mets un petit chapitre. Normalement la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver. Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas corrigé par ma béta. Désolée Dawn, je l'ai écrit après que tu es tout relu *n*

petit rappel : # texte# pensées de ... le plus souvent c'est Drago.

Au fait, on m'a fait remarqué que parfois Drago s'appelle Draco, je vais essayer de me fixer sur le premier choix, mais je garantie pas le résultat : demain je serai certaine d'avoir choisie l'autre. Mais bref, c'est toujours le blondinet Malfoy, Lucius de son deuxième prénom.

* * *

**Chap 8 Faire du ménage**

Amaïa ayant parlé de faire des tâches ménagères avant midi aux aïeules, ils se mirent d'un même mouvement à s'y appliquer. Mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence. Vu les dispositions de la reine et sa fille envers Amaïa et, par extension envers Drago, quelqu'une aurait pu venir inspecter l'intérieur de la chasseresse ou même demander à faire une remontée des sortilèges.

Aussi Amaïa montra à l'aristocrate blond quelques sorts de ménage. Drago s'y plia, contraint et forcé par la situation, mais n'oublia pas d'y mettre le moins d'ardeur et de puissance possible. Quand il pensait à la magie qu'il dépensait pour déplacer des particules de poussières ! D'ailleurs ce sort ressemblait à un autre utilisé en potion pour verser dans le chaudron certaines poudres très fines qui s'accrochaient au moindre ustensile. Tout comme celui pour faire la vaisselle avait un cousin qui récurait les chaudrons et autres béchers de manière parfaite.

Cette similitude contraria d'autant plus le neveu de Rogue, atteint dans l'élitisme et la perfection des potions par la grossièreté de ces avatars destinés au ménage. Il mit un point d'honneur à faire comprendre à la chasseresse combien il ne faisait que céder à l'impératif de la situation, combien ces sorts étaient indignes de l'écaille de dragon de sa baguette et combien d'elfes étaient chargés de cette même tâche dans son manoir. Nul doute que la patience de la chasseresse, pourtant habituée à guetter la bécasse des nuits durant, fut mise à l'épreuve. Quoique du point de vue du blond, elle semblait fort s'amuser de ses grognements, maugréments, soupirs et roulements d'yeux.

# Pour autant qu'un Malfoy grogne et soupire ! , songea ledit Malfoy, et pour autant qu'il fasse le ménage.#

"-Quand tu auras fini d'assurer notre couverture, tu me rejoindras pour une potion, okay ? "

Drago fit un petit signe de tête, autant pour montrer son accord que pour la remercier de la tournure de sa phrase. Elle ne lui donnait pas d'ordre et lui rappelait que le ménage était un passage obligé pour qu'il récupère sa baguette. Son orgueil s'en arrangeait un peu mieux.

Quand il la rejoint dans la cave, une potion mijotait doucement sur le feu et Amaïa fourrageait encore dans son tas de fourrure, une besace à la main. Drago se pencha sur l'établi et commença à inspecter les différents ingrédients.

"-J'ai fait les deux premières étapes, il n'en reste plus que deux après un petit temps sur le feu. Peux-tu me mesurer une longueur de crin de licorne et couper les pétales des pensées ?

-Tout de suite." Drago allait s'exécuter, quand il l'amazone pose sa main sur son bras, stoppant son geste. Il l'interrogea du regard. Avec un air d'excuse, elle fixait la baguette qu'il serrait entre ses doigts. Par habitude, il allait lancer les sortilèges permettant d'effectuer les gestes les plus délicats en potion. Son parrain préférait tout faire à la main, en potionniste averti et passionné, mais pour tout autre qu'un maître dans le domaine, ces sortilèges simplifiaient la procédure.

"-Si quelqu'un entrait et te voyait avec, ce serait trop dangereux." Ses doigts remontèrent vers son poignet en un léger effleurement, avant de doucement se poser sur la baguette de buis. Le blond regardait d'un air presque absent la peau halée par la vie en extérieur de l'amazone s'accorder avec la couleur claire du buis, et sa peau encore plus claire, de cette teinte qu'avait eu le bois avant de se patiner.

Il revint à lui quand elle tira doucement pour lui ôter son artefact magique de sa poigne. Avec réticence, il vit la branche de buis et écaille de dragon quitter tout contact avec son épiderme.

-Si nous devons nous séparer, regarde le miroir."

Il acquiesça lentement, tentant de ne pas tendre le bras. La sensation si douce et si familière de sa compagne de bois lui avait manqué. Et la retrouver pour la perdre aussitôt était un supplice, surtout pour un sang pur comme lui habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à toujours garder un artefact magique avec lui, que ce soit sa baguette d'enfant, faîte sur mesure comme tout sang pur, sa baguette officielle qui l'avait choisie chez Olivander ou sa baguette de secours, de magie noire, achetée dans l'allée des embrumes et contenant deux gouttes de son sang. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs rendu l'âme lors de son dernier combat contre des inferis.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le sorti de ses pensées. Il vit Amaïa se saisir d'une étrange courroie et relever sa jupe courte sur sa hanche droite.

-Si je dois te la rendre en urgence." Murmura-t'elle. Il reconnut enfin un étui à baguette, mais se reconcentra très vite sur les ingrédients de potion et se mit à réciter mentalement leurs propriétés.

Il lui suffisait déjà de savoir que sa baguette, son extension magique, soit tout contre la peau de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la douceur de cette peau. Pas qu'il ne la sache pas d'ailleurs, mais… # bave de crapaud, plumes de geai, ne pas penser à hier soir, eau d'une source pure récoltée à la nouvelle lune, ongles de trolls, graines de chardon, feuilles de thyn, ne pas penser à … , graines de moutarde, poudre d'ailes de fées, …#

-Passe moi le crin de licorne.

-Crin de licorne, pétales de pensée.

-Euh oui, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé."

Il se mit au travail et plus aucun mot ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce. Son travail délicat lui permit de ne penser à rien et surtout pas à où se trouvait actuellement sa … # A RIEN DRAGO LUCIUS MALFOY ! #

Enfin la potion fut finie, sans que Drago ne puisse dire son nom, et ils remontèrent à l'étage pour un repas frugal.

* * *

Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des review. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir. Et à ceux qui lisent ma fic sans rien laisser (ben oui, je peux comprendre avoir des visiteurs sans reviews sur les deux premiers, mais arrivé au septième chapitre, c'est que vous trouvez ça pas trop mal, non ?) je ne mords pas. alors sivouplaiiiit dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


	9. Un arcenciel

Bien ! J'ai réussi à publier un autre chap dans les deux semaine suivantes ! J'espère que vous appréciez l'évènement ! ;p

Par contre la semaine dernière j'avais oublié tous les avertissements : **Les personnages et l'univers de départ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**.

Amaïa est à moi, pas touche ou je la lance contre vous !!

Il y a des sous-entendus explicites, le rating est là pour ça, pas parce que mon amazone chasse des zentils peutits nanimo pour se nourrir. Et éventuellement parce que je sous-entend une possibilité que j'ai peut être laissé une porte ouverte à une aventure homosexuelle. Vous êtes préviendus. Si ça vous choque... vous ne me manquerez pas (et de toute manière je vous vois pas trop dans les review!).

bon, vu les reviews que j'ai, je pense que mes lecteurs ne se sentiront pas concerné par mes mises en garde. Tant mieux, mais je me devais de les rappeler un peu. Pour ceux qui laissent pas de review....ouinnn pourquoi ?

Un dernier mot et je vous laisse à votre lecture : j'avais aucune inspiration por le titre du chap... ,n'y voyez donc pas trop de signification.

* * *

**Chap 9 - Un arc-en-ciel**

Une partie de l'après-midi fut encore consacrée à faire des potions, une autre à cuire des galettes de pain et à faire sécher de la viande.

Après le repas, Amaïa se dirigea vers la remise derrière la cuisine.

« Pour cela je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu peux monter. » Devinant l'ordre dans les propos d'Amaïa qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas l'avoir dans les pattes, Drago s'exécuta.

Comme il ôtait sa chemise, son regard ne trouva pas les petites fioles qui précédaient la salsa des draps. Drago haussa un sourcil mais rejeta l'idée d'enquérir une explication auprès de l'amazone. Il verrait bien la suite.

Quelques temps plus tard, il l'entendit monter les escaliers. Mais à sa surprise la porte de la chambre ne pivota pas. Un grincement se fit pourtant entendre au bout du couloir. La pièce interdite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiner là bas ni de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il essaya de reconnaître les faibles bruits qui lui parvenait, mais mis à part les gémissements du plancher il ne parvint pas à identifier quoique ce soit.

Son esprit dériva vers les conversations murmurées qu'il avait mené avec la chasseresse au cours de l'après-midi. La jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que la plupart des protections autour de la coupe avaient été brisées par la reine. D'après ses réponses, le serpentard en avait déduit qu'il n'en restait quasiment aucune. Cela simplifierait le tout. D'autant que pour le moment leur plan, enfin celui d'Amaïa, comptait que ce soit elle qui récupère la coupe. Celle-ci était disposée sur l'autel en l'honneur de Pégase et cet autel se trouvait dans la pièce aux décorations de scènes de chasse devant laquelle Drago était déjà passé. Une pièce de culte à l'intérieur de laquelle la présence d'un homme était tabou. L'amazone n'avait jamais vu un homme ne serait-ce que s'approcher du bâtiment, les punitions étaient très sévères si un homme ne faisait que jeter un œil dans cette pièce sacrée. Elle ne pouvait donc être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de sorts repousse-homme, un peu comme les escaliers des dortoirs des filles à Poudlard.

# Mais en bien plus douloureux.#

D'où ce plan qui laissait Drago incertain.

Le sommeil commença à le rattraper comme il essayait de combiner autrement les éléments à sa disposition.

Drago était à demi-assoupi dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin quand il perçut du coin de l'œil la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir.

La chasseresse entra dans la pièce sans un bruit et seul l'expérience de la guerre du jeune serpentard lui permit de déceler une présence dans la chambre. L'amazone commença à se dévêtir sans faire un geste vers lui et il comprit que ce soir n'était définitivement pas un soir comme les autres. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à sa droite et les draps glissèrent, mais aucun mot, aucun son ne se firent entendre. Drago tendit alors le bras, surpris de l'absence de tout mouvement. Ses doigts frôlèrent une épaule nue qui frissonna.

-Amaïa ?" son ton était interrogateur, mais également sérieux, il sentait que quelque chose se passait, inutile de lui cacher, il voulait une réponse.

-Rendors-toi. Tu dois être en forme pour demain matin." Un court silence. "Elle est au miroir."

Surpris, Drago ne posa plus de question. # Elle semblait croire que je dormais, est-ce pour cela qu'il ne s'est rien passé ce soir ? Elle ne voulait pas me réveiller ?# Drago fronça les sourcils. Même si elle faisait preuve d'un certain respect envers lui et qu'elle était loin de le torturer, elle restait une amazone, et une attention aussi délicate que le fait de ne pas le réveiller ne cadrait ni avec le personnage, ni avec la situation. #Alors pourquoi ?!# Drago interdit la pensée que quelque part cela lui manquait de se former. Non ! cela l'intriguait, voilà tout !

Il entendit sa respiration régulière. Elle s'était endormie bien vite ce soir. D'habitude… Drago s'interrompit d'un grognement silencieux. #D'habitude depuis trois jours, tu parles d'une habitude !# #Mais tout de même…#

Il revoyait les gestes précis, méthodiques qu'elle faisait tous les soirs : ôtant ses poignards de ses bottes, la dague à sa ceinture, les bracelets de force ; elle délaçait ses bottes, puis son cors… #Toujours dans ce même ordre, oui, mais ce soir il y avait une petite différence. Le fait que la lumière soit éteinte ? # Mais Drago cessa là l'autodérision et repassa la scène dans sa tête. Soudain il se rappela ce petit bruit d'une pièce de bois que l'on pose, après qu'elle ait enlevé la dague, puis le bruit des lourds bracelets de cuir. Une idée germa dans son esprit. #Et si …#

Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il se glissa hors des draps et s'approcha de la table. Ses mouvements étaient lents et précautionneux. Il ne s'agissait pas de réveiller l'amazone en sursaut et de se retrouver avec un poignard planté entre la 4ème et la 5ème côtes. La chasseresse ne lui avait pas fait mystère de la lame qu'elle gardait sous l'oreiller. Guettant la respiration lourde, il osa murmurer un _lumos_. Une lumière diffuse s'échappa du bout de ses doigts. Il approcha sa main de la surface de la table et l'aperçut. #Sa baguette ! J'avais raison. Drago tes capacités d'analyse et de déduction sont toujours au top !# Ses yeux détaillèrent un instant la forme allongée avant de se poser sur le visage épuisé, encadré par des cheveux épars. #Elle a fait de la magie dans la pièce, visiblement assez pour la crever.#

Drago observa un instant l'amazone endormie, aucune réaction ne trahissait qu'elle avait découvert son manège et son souffle lent attestait d'un sommeil profond. '_Nox_.' Mûe par une volonté étrange, sa main se dirigea vers la forme allongée, puis à quelques centimètres de sa cible, se stoppa. Drago se secoua intérieurement et musela ses pensées. Il contourna le lit et se rallongea à sa place. Les yeux clos, il expira lentement et obligea son cerveau à se mettre en mode pause. Morphée l'accueillit comme il crispait ses doigts sur le drap.

"YYEEESSS !!!" Le cri réveilla Drago en sursaut. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il constata que les premières lueurs de l'aube disparaissaient à l'horizon et qu'Amaïa n'était pas à côté de lui. Surpris car elle n'était pas franchement du matin, il se rappela soudain que c'est un cri qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Prenant juste le temps d'enfiler son pantalon, Drago descendit les escaliers en courrant. Il se retrouva face à la jeune femme qui remontait du sous-sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une potion arc-en-ciel à la main. Il chercha le regard de la jeune femme, mais celui-ci était posé sur son torse nu. Une légère chaleur aux joues, qu'il identifia comme de la gêne, Drago n'osa pas l'interroger. Il l'a vit se mordiller les lèvres, ses yeux dans le vague comme si elle hésitait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu l'amazone indécise, ce qui le poussa à poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Aussitôt la chasseresse clôt ses paupières et quand elle les rouvrit une seconde plus tard, ses yeux étaient froids et son visage fermé. Décontenancé, Drago revit devant lui l'amazone qui les avait capturés. Après que son cœur ait eu un serrement étrange, le jeune sorcier reprit immédiatement son masque froid.

"Je dois aller voir la reine. Habille-toi et prends un petit déjeuner consistant. Je reviens."

Ce disant, elle s'écarta de lui et glissa la fiole à sa ceinture. Drago la regarda mettre une bûche dans l'âtre avant de décrocher sa cape et de sortir.

Le jeune homme remonta s'habiller et alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, il entendit les pas d'un cheval. Aussitôt à la fenêtre, il reconnut Picossa qui s'éloignait vers la salle du conseil. #Il est temps mon petit Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu, mais c'est maintenant.# Le jeune sorcier prit donc le parti de se préparer à un départ rapide et définitif. Cependant rien ne devait transparaître dans l'éventualité d'une visite surprise.

Tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, Drago dressa mentalement la liste des choses à faire. Lui-même n'avait que peu d'objets à récupérer. Il avait ses vêtements sur son dos, la baguette attendrait le dernier moment et … ah oui l'horcruxe ! Au retour de l'amazone, méfiante ou pas, elle devrait lui dire quand et comment ils allaient récupérer l'artefact. Un doute l'étreignit soudain. Et si l'amazone ne revenait pas ? Le blond secoua la tête. Il avait longuement soupesé les éventualités et l'amazone souhaitait visiblement quitter son village. Voilà ce qu'elle gagnait dans l'affaire : sa liberté ! Or si elle n'avait pas fuit plus tôt, c'est qu'elle devait avoir besoin d'aide, aide qu'elle trouverait auprès de Drago et des griffondors après qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie. Donc elle ne pouvait le laisser en arrière. A moins qu'elle n'apporte directement l'artefact à Harry en prétextant le blond mort.

#Stop stop stop ! Je suis Drago le magnifique, personne ne me laisse derrière !#

Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées, furtivement hantées par une potion aux couleurs arc-en-ciel ; mais son inconscient ne parvenait pas à délivrer ses connaissances à sa partie consciente.

* * *

Donc si vous voulez laisser des reviews, je ne dis pas non.

Si vous n'en laissez pas, pourkekwoa ? je vous promets que les harpies et autres détraqueurs que j'utilise sont tous apprivoisés et bien nourris. ;p


	10. Offrandes

hello ! un peu de retard, j'avais espéré vous mettre ce chapitre plus tôt, mais comme d'hab...

Vous avez vu, j'ai mis une jolie photo de moi sur mon profil... le premier qui reconnait en quoi je suis déguisée gagne ...... mon respect ! Bon Dawn pas le droit de jouer, ce serait pas équitable.

Alors les habituels disclairmers. l'univers Harry Potter, ingrédient de base de cette fiction, appartient à J..

Si vous trouvez des allusions à des personnages existants ou ayant existé.... c'est que vous avez l'oeil. Pour le moment personne ne m'en a fait la réflexion donc je ne crains pas trop les poursuites ! ;p

Amaïa sort de mon esprit, tout comme les fautes. Ma béta n'a pas eu le temps de passer par là !!

bisous et merci à ceux qui me review.

* * *

**Offrandes - Chapitre 10**

Amaïa attacha les rênes de sa monture au poteau prévu à cet effet à côté de l'entrée de la salle du conseil. Puis elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt, remarquant au passage que seules trois anciennes siégeaient. La reine était absente.

"-Amaïa, qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

-Nobles aïeules, j'ai conscience de l'heure matinale de ma visite, cependant je souhaitais au plus vite vous faire part de la nouvelle.

L'excitation contenue dans sa voix fut perceptible et un sourire étira les lèvres des aïeules. Elles devinaient quelle annonce la jeune amazone était si impatiente de leur faire.

-Nous t'écoutons.

Pour toute réponse, Amaïa sortit la fiole arc-en-ciel et la présenta aux aïeules. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ce matin j'ai eu une insomnie et …

Elles hochèrent de nouveau la tête.

-Comme le veut l'usage, tu dois faire un second test sur une potion qui ne soit pas de ta fabrication.

-Ne dois-je pas attendre la reine pour cela ?

-Si et tout le conseil doit être présent. Mais il nous faut le temps de nous réunir et de fabriquer la potion.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence.

-Je souhaiterai faire une offrande. Puis-je aller chercher une fourrure durant l'intervalle ?

-Bien entendu, repasse ici quand cela sera-fait."

Amaïa acquiesça de nouveau, salua les aïeules puis se retira. Elle monta sur son cheval et repartit au trot.

****************

Drago entendit des sabots et tout son corps se tendit : et si ce n'était pas la bonne amazone ? Mais il relâcha son souffle quand une silhouette connue referma la porte derrière elle. Un regard fermé et concentré accrocha ses yeux gris questionneurs.

"Tu es prêt ?" Ses paroles n'avaient été qu'un murmure et Drago répondit par un discret signe de tête. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et fit mine d'avaler le contenu d'un bol vide. Cachée derrière l'ustensile, elle reprit la parole.

"-Prends toutes tes affaires, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a derrière le miroir.

Drago ne bougea pas un muscle, seul un clignement de paupière fit comprendre à l'amazone qu'il l'avait entendue.

-Dans le labo, sous la fourrure de conchilas, prends la besace noire, je prendrais l'autre.

Nouveau clignement de paupières.

-Trèèès discrètement tu vas à l'enclos, prend deux trois chevaux. Nouveau signe

-tu retrouveras le bassin sur la rivière ? Drago fit semblant de s'étirer et glissa quelques mots dans son bâillement.

-Oui sans aucun problème.

-Je te retrouverai là bas dans une heure maximum. Sois très prudent, si tu te fais attraper …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais le serpentard compris immédiatement. S'il se faisait prendre, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui.

-Et si après une heure …

-Soit ça passe, soit ça casse."

Drago haït le sentiment qui tordit son estomac. Il le connaissait trop bien. Avant chaque mission un peu plus dangereuse que les autres, Harry leur servait le même discours. La mission était plus importante que le reste. Ceux qui tombent restent derrière. Drago n'était pas un griffondor, mais il remerciait Merlin de ne s'être jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il savait ce que la raison imposait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire. Il leva son regard vers l'amazone, tout son corps exprimait la tension qui l'habitait, la concentration extrême qui lui permettrait de mener à bien sa tâche, malgré les risques, malgré la peur. #Mais les amazones ne connaissent pas la peur… pas plus que les Malfoy !# Il chassa l'impression désagréable de se voir dans un miroir.

"-Comment vas-tu faire pour l'objet?

-Je vais faire une offrande." A son regard dur il comprit qu'elle ne voulait en dire plus. Mais il insista et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit et se tourna vers lui. Il planta alors son regard dans le sien. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle baissa les yeux et avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact, Drago eut le temps d'entrapercevoir de la peur tapie au fond de ses prunelles, une peur muselée par une farouche détermination.

"-Une autre coupe, de la métamorphose. Je sais que les protections ne sont plus en place

Drago ne put cacher un sursaut.

-Sinon toutes les créatures noires ne viendraient pas. Et puis la principale protection, c'est mon clan." Il hocha lentement la tête, soupesant les arguments. Il aurait préféré le faire lui-même, mais aucun homme n'était autorisé à rentrer dans le sanctuaire. Et avec la convoitise et donc la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet, sa moindre sortie de la maison d'Amaïa était scrutée par plusieurs paires d'yeux.

"-Ne le touche jamais à main nue. Utilise le cuir le plus épais que tu as." Elle cligna rapidement des paupières puis se leva. Quand elle revint du sous-sol, elle avait une fourrure et une pièce de cuir à la main. Elle le fourra dans une besace qui semblait déjà contenir un objet lourd.

Drago posa les bols dans l'évier. Elle se retourna comme elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Étonné de son arrêt, Drago attendit une parole. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent dans un silence éloquent.

"Ne les lave pas." Amaïa lut sa réponse dans son regard, puis dans un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent. Si Drago n'avait pas été si observateur, il aurait raté le pétillement dans la prunelle bleue, échos de l'ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres. L'excitation de l'action, l'adrénaline du chasseur. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. La porte d'entrée claqua comme les marches de l'escalier grincèrent. La danse des sabots du cheval résonna dans la rue, vive, impatiente, la baguette vola dans la poche du pantalon de toile.

La baguette dans la poche, les fioles à la main, Drago se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le sous-sol. Il repéra rapidement le sac dont lui avait parlé l'amazone. Celui-ci paraissait assez rempli. Tout en y rajoutant les dernières fioles, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et reconnut des fioles de potions de soin, ainsi que de la nourriture et une fine couverture. Un poignard venait compléter le tout. La chasseresse avait bien fait les choses : ils étaient quasiment indépendants l'un de l'autre. Si l'entre des deux se faisaient prendre, l'autre aurait de quoi survivre quelques jours dans la forêt. De même, si l'un se faisait prendre, l'autre pouvait prétendre ne pas être au courant de la fuite de l'autre.

Le jeune sorcier parcourut la pièce principale d'un dernier coup d'œil. Tout était en plan, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, les bols sales attendaient dans l'évier. Le tout donnait l'impression qu'on allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Drago dut réfréner son élan maniaque et laisser la tranche de pain entamée sur la table. Elle rendait la sensation plus vraie. Il grimpa rapidement à l'étage et vérifia derrière la fenêtre que la rue était vide. Au vu de l'heure, le risque venait des amazones qui s'en iraient peut-être à la chasse. Le jeune sorcier observa une dernière fois la rue. S'il parvenait à traverser l'espace découvert entre la porte et l'arrière de la maison, il aurait fait le plus risqué. Il se lança un sort de dissimulation et posa à son tour la main sur la poignée. #On y est !# Comme l'amazone précédemment, il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte. Avec toute l'expérience de ses années serpentard, le jeune homme se glissa le long du mur et fila comme une ombre en direction de l'enclos.

******************

Amaïa sauta de son cheval alors que l'agitation autour de la salle du conseil était déjà plus importante. Quand elle pénétra dans ladite salle, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Elle s'agenouilla face à la reine et attendit.

"-Amaïa, l'ancienne Sophia est venue m'avertir de ta requête. Tu souhaite faire ce matin le contre-test.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse.

-Cela a été bien rapide, je me permets d'être étonnée !!

Aïe, Amaïa aurait souhaiter éviter cette discussion, elle pouvait prendre un tour plus polémique et lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Mais elle misa sur l'impatience d'une nouvelle répartition.

-Je comprends votre méfiance, ma Reine, mais la chance a fait que l'homme m'a été attribué alors que j'étais à la moitié de mon cycle. Puis j'ai pris toutes les potions recommandées afin que cela se fasse au plus vite." Un grognement peu convaincu lui répondit. "Mais si vous souhaitez en avoir l'assurance, nous pouvons continuer quelques jours.

-Cela ira !" siffla Médusa. "J'ai totalement confiance en la potion d'Ernestine. Sandy, apporte-la !

Une adolescente s'approcha d'elle, suivie d'Ernestine qui tenait une lame effilée à la main. Toujours agenouillée, Amaïa tendit son bras à la préparatrice de potion. Celle-ci refermant une main osseuse sur le poignet de la jeune femme et fit glisser la lame sur les veines apparentes proches de l'articulation. Une piqûre au bout d'un doigt aurait été suffisante, mais Amaïa ne laissa rien paraître de sa contrariété. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et Ernestine les fit tomber dans la fiole d'un bleu transparent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les regards fixés sur le petit objet en verre purent observer l'apparition de couleurs vives, du bleu, du violet, du vert, du rose. Le souffle bloqué, le bras ramené contre sa poitrine, Amaïa s'en remettait à Pégase. Enfin une ligne rouge apparut, vite suivie d'orange et d'un nuage jaune. La jeune amazone expira silencieusement et interrogea une ancienne du regard. La reine ne semblait pas complètement réveillée. Amaïa la soupçonnait d'être présente afin de hâter la répartition, mais de ne pas souhaiter mener la réunion. En effet, elle ne fit aucun geste pour reprendre la parole quand une aïeule énonça la phrase consacrée qu'elle aurait du prononcer.

"-Amazone Amaïa, à ce jour et à cette heure, le contre-test s'étant révélé positif, tu auras les droits et les devoirs inérants (_Dawn help comment que ça s'écrit_ !!?) à ta condition. Comprends-tu ce que la reine et le conseil attendent de toi ?

-O ma reine, nobles aïeules, je comprends ces droits et ces devoirs." Elle baissa la tête en une nouvelle révérence.

D'un geste l'ancienne l'autorisa à se retirer, mais la reine la retint, se rappelant brusquement un infime détail blond.

"-Amaïa, tu n'oublieras pas de re-présenter ton homme au conseil afin qu'une de tes sœurs puisse connaître le même bonheur que toi.

-Oui ma reine." Elle hésita, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, quand la reine lui intima de s'exprimer, toute à son empressement de pouvoir finir sa nuit.

-Je souhaitais faire une offrande, (elle désigna la fourrure dépassant de son sac en bandoulière), mais celle-ci me semble bien insignifiante par rapport à l'honneur que Pégase m'a fait. M'autoriseriez vous à aller chasser une proie plus digne de cette offrande ? Je ramènerai l'homme dès mon retour de chasse.

-Fais ainsi si tu le souhaites, mais ne tarde pas trop.

Amaïa salua encore une fois.

-Le temps de déposer cette fourrure et de prendre mon arc et je serai partie.

-Bien bien va." La jeune amazone ne manqua pas la lassitude dans la voix et dans un dernier salut, elle s'élança d'un pas souple vers Picossa.

***************

Encore endormis, les chevaux ne réagirent pas à l'approche du sorcier. Drago évalua rapidement leur nombre et estima qu'ils étaient tous présents. Il reconnut notamment le cheval de Mélanie. Visiblement aucune chasse n'était prévue ce matin et la patrouille devait déjà être rentrée. Il se glissa entre les masses tranquilles, flattant les encolures, grattant des museaux d'où s'échappaient des souffles chauds et caressant. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers Iris Noir, lui offrit une poignée d'herbe et lui passa doucement le licol.

La jument à la robe sombre se laissa faire sans renâcler et le suivi jusqu'à la barrière où il fixa l'attache. Une autre jument plus massive les avait suivi, la robe aussi claire que celle d'Iris Noir était sombre, quelques tâches en faisaient un cheval bai. Il l'attacha également. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers deux autres chevaux qu'il avait décidé d'emmener dès qu'Amaïa lui avait fait part de son plan.

Avec une assurance qu'il n'était pas certain d'éprouver, l'aristocrate leur passa également le licol et les amena auprès de la matriarche. Ses anciens cours d'équitation au manoir Malfoy lui revinrent à l'esprit : les chevaux avaient besoin d'être menés, que ce soit par un cavalier ou par un cheval plus âgé. Ici il préférait réunir les deux conditions, il savait qu'il s'agissait de chevaux montés par des cavalières expérimentées. #En parlant de cavalières expérimentées, j'aimerai trouver une selle !# Sachant le temps compté, Drago essaya de repérer un abri, une cabane où il pourrait trouver le matériel. Il avait bien vu des tapis de selles posés à côté des licols, mais rien de plus. Effectuant une dernière fois le tour de l'enclos, il repéra deux vieilles selles attendant d'être réparées. Après une rapide vérification, il s'avéra qu'elles pouvaient encore tenir. Il sangla rapidement Iris Noir et Lys Blanc, comme il l'avait baptisé.

Un mouvement se fit soudain parmi le troupeau et Drago se tendit, à l'affût. Il fit lentement glisser les tapis de selle qu'il avait placé sur le dos des deux autres chevaux et se cacha derrière leur stature imposante. Une amazone poussa la barrière et fit sortir son cheval. Elle le sella en un tour de main, sauta en selle et s'éloigna au petit trot, un arc de chasse barrant sa silhouette.

#Pffiout ! on dirait qu'elle part pour un bout de temps.#

Sans perdre une minute, il grimpa sur le dos d'Iris Noir et la poussa hors de l'enclos. Lys Blanc suivait docilement, tandis que les deux autres s'ébrouaient, tirant un peu sur la longe comme pour se faire désirer. Repérant rapidement la direction du cours d'eau dans lequel il avait lavé sa chemise, Drago engagea sa petite troupe sur le chemin qu'il distinguait.

*******************

Picossa pila devant une bâtisse aux décorations usées et empreintes de magie. Son amazone fut au sol en un bond et s'avança sans hésitation sous le porche. L'intérieur était aussi sombre qu'enfumé. Des herbes odorantes brûlaient sur un petit brasero, tentant de dissimuler l'odeur âcre de décomposition des prises de chasse déposées en offrandes. La chasseresse sortie la fourrure et la disposa sur la table réservée à cet effet. Son regard scanna la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement. Seules le bruissement des ailes des mouches se faisait entendre, mais l'amazone ne se fiat pas à ce silence trompeur. Ses "sœurs" avaient la même éducation qu'elle, une éducation de chasseuse, de guerrière. Aussi se dirigea-t'elle vers le fond de la pièce afin de jeter une poignée de brindilles de cèdre dans le feu. Personne.

Elle se plaça rapidement face à l'entrée, à moitié dissimulée par une sculpture de bois représentant différents animaux chassés dans la région et sortie la vieille coupe qu'elle avait apportée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'artefact que l'homme lui avait décrit. L'observant minutieusement, elle inscrivit chaque détail dans sa mémoire puis se saisit de sa baguette. Quelques sorts et mouvements plus tard, une réplique quasi exacte brillait dans sa main. Elle saisit une poignée de terre et de feuilles et en frotta l'imitation afin de lui conférer une apparence plus vieillie et plus poussiéreuse. Une peau de lézard des marais dans une main et le morceau de gros cuir dans l'autre, elle esquissa une geste lent et précautionneux vers l'artefact de magie noire. Elle bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration quand le cuir entra en contact avec le métal glacé. Si piège il y avait, il devrait se déclencher … maintenant ! Les poumons en feu, le regard fixe, elle souleva la coupe de son support. Nul sort ne fusa. Délicatement, observant le moindre mouvement suspect des murs alentour du coin des yeux, elle enveloppa l'objet tant désiré dans le cuir grossier puis dans la peau de lézard. Dans un excès de prudence elle l'entoura d'un vieux chiffon, puis s'autorisa enfin à aspirer une grande goulée d'air.

Immédiatement ses gestes se firent rapides, empressés. Le ballot de tissu glissa dans la besace et la réplique fut déposée dans son cercle de poussière en quelques secondes. Elle souffla quelques cendres et une pincée de terre au dessus du faux puis se leva et quitta l'atmosphère viciée. Le soleil de l'extérieur lui fit cligner des yeux et lui indiqua le temps qu'il lui restait avant le rendez-vous. Aussi pressé que sa cavalière de quitter ce lieu aux ondes noires, le cheval allongea son trot.

L'amazone poussa la porte de sa maison en interpellant son deuxième habitant. "Homme ! j'ai à te parler !" Le panneau de bois claqua derrière elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà atteint les marches de pierre. Elle se saisit de deux sacs de selle et d'une besace qu'elle cala sous son bras. De sa main libre elle passa un carquois étonnamment rempli et deux arcs autour de son buste. L'arc de chasse léger et l'arc de voyage, plus lourd, plus puissant, furent complétés d'une paire de poignards. Dans un dernier coup d'œil elle attrapa deux couvertures légères, puis grimpa les escaliers deux à deux. Elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un regard dans la rue et fut reconnaissante d'avoir une maison excentrée, sans aucun vis à vis. Jamais elle n'avait fixé ses bagages aussi rapidement à la selle de son cheval, mais elle se promit de vérifier les attaches dès qu'elle serait hors de vue. Sans un regard au nombre restant de chevaux dans le choral, elle s'élança sur un chemin bordé de frênes.

*********************

Les quatre chevaux commençaient à s'impatienter, piaffant et soulevant des projections d'eau. Toujours en selle, Drago observait la longueur de l'ombre d'un roseau, essayant d'estimer le plus précisément possible depuis combien de temps il attendait. Muselant sa propre impatience, il occupait les chevaux en les faisant marcher en rond dans le cours d'eau. Il ne fallait pas que leurs muscles se refroidissent, une longue marche les attendait et le jeune homme voulait éviter de laisser des traces de son passage sur la berge. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago scruta de nouveau le chemin menant à son emplacement. Le bruit des éclaboussures, la mélopée lancinante de la petite cascade lui dissimulait les sons provenant du village. Le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un du village n'était pas très grand à cette heure-ci, mais il ne disposait d'aucune couverture si une flèche était pointée dans sa direction. Son esprit flotta vers la tâche que devait accomplir Amaïa. Il avait confiance en ses capacités d'amazone, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et en avait fait l'expérience, -merci bien !-, mais la magie noire était son rayon et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter qu'un mécanisme de protection soit en place. Il connaissait la paranoïa du Lord et les effets dévastateurs des sorts qu'il affectionnait.

Brusquement le serpentard douta. Il aurait du y aller lui-même. Amaïa n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires. Il le savait pourtant, mais il s'était reposé sur elle. Cette partie là du plan aurait du lui revenir. Le fait que les hommes soient interdits dans la pièce aux offrandes était un obstacle mineur comparé à la complexité de certains pièges. #Il est trop tard pour aller l'.., pour m'assurer qu'elle a la coupe !# "Merde !" jura-t'il à haute voix. Plongé dans ses pensées il eut juste le temps de dégainer sa baguette qu'un cinquième cheval posait son sabot dans l'eau.

* * *

Tiens je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais c'est presque une fin à suspens !!

Je me tâte. Est ce que je vous mets un chap 11 court et le suite très rapidement ou j'intègre le chap 11 au chap 12 ?

bon en même temps je me doute de votre avis, ;p

j'espère que vous prendrez 10 secondes pour laisser une review...


	11. Fuite et réunion

Hello tout le monde !

j'ai enfin fini mon gros manuscrit qui me prenait tant de temps. Normalement je devrais en avoir un chouia plus à consacrer à cette fic. Reste qu'il faut que je réfléchisse un peu où je vais et surtout comment.

J'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours. Je sais qu'en ces temps de rentrée tout le monde n'a pas le temps de faire ce qu'il veut mais visiblement vous êtes encore quelques uns à me lire et pourtant j'ai de moins en moins de retour. Vous voulez pas me laissez un petit mot, juste un petit signe en passant histoire de ne pas être que des consommateurs ?

Ca fait toujours super plaisir des reviews... snif... Et puis j'avoue, que sans retour ça me motive moins à vous laisser une bafouille au début des chap et je me presse moisn pour publier.

enfin...

sinon l'univers de départ appartient à J., Amaïa et certains persos et créatures à moi.

Bonne lecture quand même

* * *

**La fuite**

Ses yeux vrillèrent le regard bleu posé sur lui. L'amazone leva les mains en une geste apaisant, et il relâcha son souffle.

"Alors !?" il ne put contenir une note d'anxiété dans sa voix et se maudit pour cette faiblesse.

"C'est fait. On démarre, pas question de trainer." Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres comme elle remarquait enfin quels chevaux tiraient sur le licol. "Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?" Drago haussa les épaules d'un ton dégagé qui ne les trompa ni l'un ni l'autre. "Ce sont de belles bêtes."

"Très bon choix que de prendre Narcisse avec Iris Noir, elles tempéreront Nommet et Landinsky." Puis elle se secoua et tendit la main vers lui. "Passe moi le licol de Landinsky, il a tendance à faire sa tête de mûle."

Ils sortirent du ruisseau, Drago suivant l'amazone sur un chemin qui partait vers l'est. Il songeait aux traces que les chevaux laissaient derrière eux, traces de fer, traces d'eau dégoulinant le long de leurs pattes. Si l'alerte était donnée rapidement, ce serait un jeu d'enfant que de les suivre.

"Tu pense qu'on aura pris assez d'avance pour les semer ?" Maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être espionnés, ou au choix qu'ils ne risquaient pas plus en discutant de leur fuite qu'en étant en fuite, la nature de meneur de Drago refaisait surface. Il n'appréciait pas être tenu à l'écart du plan.

"Non." Le serpentard s'étouffa de la réponse, si brève et si contraire à ce qu'il attendait. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire une remarque, l'amazone se retourna à demi vers lui.

"Penses tu qu'il y ait une raison que tes amis ne soient pas là où ils devraient être ?"

Le blond hocha négativement la tête. Seuls les griffondors, Amaïa et lui-même connaissaient le lieu de leur capture. De plus la reine les avait fait déposer dans un tout autre endroit. Harry y penserait et l'esprit tactique de Ron ne pouvait passer à côté de cet avantage si le balafré lui racontait tout par le menu. La reine se dirigerait directement vers le bois de cèdre, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'y étaient pas, cela leur ferait un peu plus d'avance.

#Mais les traces !!# Comme Drago allait l'interrogeait sur la parade prévue, il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cédraie, dans une direction quasi-opposée aux frênes. Il poussa sa monture afin d'être à la hauteur de la chasseresse. Elle tourna vers lui un visage interrogateur, ses yeux continuant de parcourir le paysage à la recherche de tout signe particulier.

"On trottera plus tard, pour le moment on laisse des traces bien visibles." Drago fronça les sourcils.

#Ce n'était pas la question que j'allais poser ! Cool ! Elle répond à une question que je ne pose pas et elle m'embrouille sur celle que je voulais poser !#

Mais ses interrogations cessèrent quand l'amazone lui fit signe.

"Surtout mets bien tous les chevaux les uns derrière les autres, ça les brouillera un peu."

Drago obtempéra, remarquant au passage qu'ils ne laissaient plus de traces d'eau derrière eux et que la terre se faisait plus sableuse, de vieilles traces y étaient encore visibles. #Je crois que j'ai l'ombre d'une esquisse de solution ! Mais on ne va toujours pas dans la bonne direction.# Deux cent mètres plus loin, Drago eut enfin la solution du problème : l'amazone engagea Picossa dans une petite piste qui ne devait être empruntée que par un sanglier et dont la terre sèche ne gardait presque aucune empreinte. A la queue-leu-leu, les chevaux avançaient maintenant d'un pas plus rapide. Et enfin, après nombres circonvolutions propres aux pistes animales, le sentier se dirigea plein est, en direction du bosquet de frêne. Le serpentard eut juste le temps de reconnaître la pertinence de la ruse de la chasseresse que celle-ci lançait sa monture au trot.

* * *

**Réunion**

Ron parcourait le paysage du regard, les jambes pendantes de part et d'autre de la grosse branche sur laquelle il était installé. C'était à son tour de faire le guet mais il ne doutait pas qu'Harry viendrait bientôt le rejoindre. Depuis qu'ils avaient recouvré leurs esprits, Ron n'avait pu manquer la distance que son meilleur ami mettait dans ses échanges avec sa sœur. Et avec ce foutu sortilège, il ne pouvait se souvenir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction. Depuis la séparation de leur couple, Harry n'avait jamais été très friand des démonstrations d'affection admirative de la jeune rousse, mais jamais il ne l'avait repoussée. Alors quand à bouts de nerfs elle l'avait mis au pied du mur, hurlant qu'il n'était pas honnête de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait, le brun avait fait montre d'une telle froideur que tous trois étaient restés sans réaction.

"Que tu l'ais dit ou non, que tu te souviennes de l'avoir dit ou non, n'est pas important. Ce qu'il l'est, c'est ton opinion à ce sujet. J'ignorai que tu étais si étroite d'esprit."

Ron poussa un énorme soupir et fit un tour d'horizon, rien à signaler si ce n'est ce mouvement vers la gauche. Quelques chose se déplaçait, assez gros assez vite. Il entendit quelqu'un monter dans l'arbre.

"Grouille Harry, que tu me donnes ton avis sur un truc. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir de la visite !"

Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était bien le brun qui le rejoignait. Trente secondes plus tard le rouquin lui montrait ce qu'il avait repéré. "Je pense que ça mérite un sort de longue-vue." En effet les sorciers avaient limité au maximum l'utilisation de la magie afin d'éviter d'être repéré. Mais ici il fallait savoir qui approchait, ami ou ennemis ? Après avoir échangé un regard ils se lancèrent le sort.

"On dirait qu'il y a plusieurs chevaux. Remarqua le rouquin

-Oui, avec l'amazone en tête.

-Celle qui nous a capturés ?

-Oui, mais je pense que c'est bon signe. Je ne suis pas sur que Drago nous aurait retrouvé aussi vite sinon.

-Je le vois derrière elle, il n'a pas l'air attaché. Mais pourquoi vont-ils aussi vite ?

-Aucune idée. Reste ici Ron, et vérifie qu'ils ne soient pas suivis. Je vais prévenir les filles.

-Ok ça marche."

Harry, Hermione et Ginny venaient juste de se placer derrières quelques arbres à la limite de la clairière que cinq chevaux déboulaient au trot. Harry admira les muscles déliés des montures avant que son regard ne se reporte sur les deux cavaliers. Chacun tirait une autre monture derrière lui par un licol, mais dans la main droite de l'amazone, un arc venait de faire son apparition.

Drago ausculta les environs sans voir personne. Amaïa avait sorti son arme et la pointait dans une direction précise. Ne voulant pas être de reste, il dégaina sa baguette à l'affût de tout mouvement. Murmurant par précaution, il se tourna vers l'amazone.

"Amaïa, tu vois quelqu'un ?" Un instant il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Les chevaux renâclaient autour d'eux.

"Je vois la rousse et la brune. Le brun aussi est là je crois, mais il en manque un.

Ils échangèrent un regard, partageant la crainte que les sorciers soient pris en otage par des amazones ou des vampires.

"Harry si tu es libre de tes mouvements fait le savoir !!" Des branches s'écartèrent sur sa droite et le brun en sortit, baguette au poing.

"On va bien. Et toi ?

-Aucun souci. Mais pourquoi Ron n'est pas là ? "Drago baissa sa baguette et vit enfin où se cachaient Hermione et Ginny.

"-Il surveille que vous n'ayez pas été suivi.

-Précaution inutile, ce n'est pas le cas." La chasseresse avait parlé d'un ton sec, l'arc toujours en main, mais Drago remarqua que la corde n'en était pas tendue.

-Ginny, Hermione baissez vos baguettes.

-Elle d'abord ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle !! "s'éleva la voix butée de Ginny. Hermione semblait plus encline à s'en remettre à Drago. Le blond allait arguer qu'il lui faisait confiance quand l'amazone le surprit en baissant la première son arme. Son étonnement dut se lire dans son regard.

"On n'a pas le temps pour les palabres, que le roux nous rejoigne tout de suite. Qui sait monter à cheval parmi vous ?

-Je me débrouille. Répondit une Hermione hésitante. Je crois que Ron et Harry n'en ont jamais fait, et Ginny non plus. Rajouta-t'elle quand elle s'aperçut que la rouquine gardait le silence.

-Bien Drago tu monte Landinski, Hermione tu prendras Nommet." Elle sauta d'un bond souple au sol et remis le licol à Hermione."Drago tu saurais monter sans selle ?

-Je devrais me débrouiller !

-Euh salut ! On va devoir être deux sur un cheval alors ? "Ron venait de les rejoindre et regarder d'un air peu convaincu les puissantes encolures frissonner.

-S'il faut être deux je monte avec Harry !" Ginny avait enfin desserré les lèvres mais Drago vit Harry se tendre immédiatement.

-Je pense que Harry s'en sortira mieux que vous deux. Il a un très bon sens de l'équilibre. Ajouta-t'il à l'intention de l'amazone.

-Alors il prendra Iris Noir. Les deux roux monteront Narcisse. Elle est plus puissante et plus calme.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord !?" Ron soupira en voyant sa sœur contester les indications. Lui-même ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec l'amazone mais le plus urgent actuellement était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le village et eux. L'amazone avait interrompu son geste et pointait un regard dur en direction de sa sœur par dessus la tête d'un des chevaux.

-Si tu as une meilleure solution, mieux vaudrait nous en faire part avant que la nuit tombe !" Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers Drago qui se débattait avec les courroies de la selle. Elle le délogea de sa place d'un petit coup d'épaule. En trois secondes, elle ôtait la selle et allait la placer sur le dos d'Iris Noir. Mais son geste n'avait pas échappé à Harry qui se rapprocha du serpentard. Envoyant un regard éloquent vers la chasseresse, il baissa la voix avant de demander : - Tout s'est bien passé ? tu vas bien ?

-Oui je vais bien." Il chercha ses mots avec soin. "Et il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

Drago sentit le regard perçant de sa némésis.

-Je n'ai pas levé le sortilège d'oubli. Je pense que c'est plus prudent et ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir.

-Merci.

-Et pour la coupe ?

-Elle l'a prise.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je lui fais confiance sur ce point là." Il regarda son ami dans les yeux pour appuyer ses paroles.

-Quand tu auras fini de raconter comment je te fouettais matin et soir, on pourra peut-être redémarrer ?!

Les trois griffondors déjà en selle écarquillèrent les yeux. Harry avisant le sourire en coin du blond, se dirigea vers son cheval sans rien dire.

#Euhhh je fais comment pour grimper sur son dos ? C'est qu'il est grand mine de rien !# Drago essaya discrètement de mener le cheval à proximité d'une souche mais Landinsky ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Les autres s'étaient alignés et l'amazone prit la tête de la colonne.

"Surtout ne vous écartez pas de ma trace, restez silencieux et tout devrait bien se passer.

-Pourquoi nous devrions te suivre ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi maintenant que nous avons les chevaux !! "

Drago maudit Ginny et son orgueil mal placé. Il vit qu'Amaïa prenait sur elle pour répondre d'une voix qu'il trouva posée mais qu'il savait receler une mise en garde.

"Vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver votre chemin sans vous faire dévorer toutes les demi-heures."

#Bon essai numéro 2, on prend une touffe de poils de la crinière, un petit saut et…# le cheval poussa un hennissement mécontent. Lequel attira l'attention de l'amazone.

"Homme ! j'avais dit en silence ! Aurais-tu quelques difficultés ?

-Je n'ai aucune difficulté merci bien, et je n'ai aucunement besoin d'aide.

L'amazone fit faire un volte-face à Picossa et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

–Alors je ne te proposerai pas mon aide Homme !

Drago la vit mettre un pied à terre et placer ses mains comme pour une courte échelle.

-Ne t'accroche pas à sa crinière, mais tiens les rênes très courts.

En un mouvement il fut en place. #Et pourquoi pas la crinière c'est ainsi que j'ai appris !#

-Les montures royales méritent des attentions particulières.

'#Oups j'ai pensé tout haut.#

-Landinsky n'acceptera pas d'être à la fin, mets-toi derrière Nommet. Narcisse ferme la marche. Faites comme je vous dis et tout se passera bien.

-Nous n'avons pas à t'obéir, sauvage !

A l'éclair de rage dans les yeux de l'amazone, chacun comprit que le dernier mot avait été de trop. Drago craignait sa réaction tout en espérant secrètement qu'elle remettrait en place la rouquine.

-Suffit Ginny ! Si tu veux absolument faire capoter la mission on te laisse sur place !" Au ton coupant d'Harry, Ginny s'étouffa de colère et de peur mêlées.

-Quoi !? Harry tu ..tu prends le parti de cette femme…

-Cette femme possède l'objet pour lequel nous sommes venus. Alors oui nous lui obéissons." Le ton polaire et l'argument imparable du serpentard firent mouche. Amaïa eut un léger signe de tête vers lui avant de lancer Picossa au petit trot.

Ils se déplaçaient à la limite de la forêt, assez proche pour s'y réfugier si des amazones approchaient mais évitant les créatures qui s'y cachaient. Ils avançaient à bonne allure et une heure après avoir laissé la petite clairière derrière eux Drago pensait qu'ils avaient largement contourné le village par l'est. Ils devaient maintenant avoir une avance plus que confortable sur leurs poursuivantes, si celles-ci suivaient la bonne piste et surtout si elles s'étaient déjà mises à leur recherche.

Le blond se sentait relativement optimiste maintenant que la distance s'allongeait entre le village de sa captivité et leur position. Son regard se reporta sur l'amazone au moment où sa monture faisait un écart. En cavalière accomplie elle se rattrapa, mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, Picossa était bien nerveux. Les autres chevaux ne bronchaient pas, visiblement heureux de la promenade. Hermione se débrouillait bien, Harry semblait rêver d'un moyen de transport plus "confortable" tel qu'un balai. Les deux rouquins ne pipaient mot et semblaient se contenter de se maintenir en selle, laissant à la jument le soin de se diriger seule.

Un mouvement brusque à l'avant suivi d'un hennissement furieux attira son attention et il eut juste le temps de voir Amaïa s'envoler pour s'écraser lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Le serpentard arrêta vivement sa monture. Harry eut des réflexes rapides et attrapa les rênes de Picossa, qui piaffait nerveusement. Drago tira sa baguette et regarda fébrilement autour de lui.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Quelqu'un nous attaque ?

-Non, j'ai juste vu son cheval faire un écart violent et elle un vol plané. Je n'ai vu aucun sort.

Les autres scrutaient les hautes herbes, baguette en main, silencieux.

-Amaïa ? se risqua t'il à appeler.

-PUT… DE BORD… DE MER… !!!

Drago glissa de sa monture et se dirigea vers la voix furieuse et vit la jeune femme se relever, époussetant vigoureusement ses jambes. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement proche, pourtant il avait retenu le sien !? Harry se tenait à côté de lui, incertain de la conduite à tenir et le questionna des yeux, il haussa les épaules, mais ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

-Ca va ?

-A ton avis !! rugit-elle Ca va bien ! Ca va même TRES BIEN !!!

#Oulah ! d'accord, gentil le lion… elle est furieuse de la chute ou de ma question ? le 'ca va' est ironique ou elle va bien ? Humm Drago, prudence est mère de sûreté, tu te la boucle.# Voir l'amazone balancer ses sacs au sol avec rage le conforta dans sa décision.

-Tenez !! "Elle ôta sa besace et la fourra brusquement dans les mains du blond." Prenez votre satané objet !! Il empeste tellement la magie noire qu'il a perturbé Picossa."

Elle passa devant eux, sans un regard. "Vous feriez mieux de l'enfermer dans un truc imperméable à la magie, Hommes !!" Puis elle avança vers sa jument et lui prodigua des caresses sur l'encolure, murmurant à voix basse. Cela sembla apaiser l"animal et elle appuya bientôt son front sur son museau, continuant ses gestes doux et ses murmures. Les deux garçons se firent face.

"Tu crois que l'artefact agit sur les animaux ?

-De la magie aussi noire, certainement. Elle m'a expliqué que beaucoup de créatures des ténèbres se rapprochaient de son village, alors modifier le comportement des animaux… Picossa n'est pas un cheval nerveux d'habitude.

Drago ne put manquer la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du griffondor. Lueur qui fut remplacée par une expression sérieuse.

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien je trouve. Et toi ?

Le serpentard connaissait assez bien sa némésis pour comprendre la question cachée, lui-même avait-il été bien traité ? allait-il bien ? Il remercia intérieurement Harry de sa discrétion et répondit d'une voix ferme.

-Elle va bien.

-Alors occupons-nous de cet horcruxe. Dans quoi l'a t'elle enveloppé ?" Drago déballa soigneusement l'artefact. Même au travers du cuir, il sentait la puissance irradier. Quelques sorts plus tard l'artefact était protégé pour leur permettre de le manipuler et de le transporter sans risque. Ils rejoignirent les autres, tous au bas de leur cheval.

"Amazone Amaïa, comment les sortilèges de protection ont-ils été enlevés ?

L'amazone se tourna vers Harry mais ne lui répondit pas.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de discuter. Venez, allons nous mettre à couvert.

Elle guida les chevaux vers la forêt et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Elle attacha Picossa et Landinsky dans une petite éclaircie entre les troncs noueux, puis s'assit en tailleur au sol. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, certains soulagés de se tenir debout sur leurs deux pieds, Hermione lança la première question :

"Pourquoi avez vous enlevé la protection sur la coupe ?!

-Drago m'a parlé de créatures noires plus nombreuses, de quoi parlait-il ? Rajouta Harry.

-Ce sont des questions secondaires. La question prioritaire pour le moment est : que faisons-nous ? Ou plus précisément : que fais-je ?

Harry jeta un regard d'avertissement à Ginny avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suppose que vous y avez déjà pensé.

-En effet, en contre partie de l'aide que je vous ai apporté, je souhaite partir avec vous.

Ron écarquilla les yeux : -partir avec nous ? dans le sens ..

-Dans le sens si vous allez dans un endroit précis, vous y suivre, si vous rentrez chez vous, y aller avec vous. En fait, rajouta t'elle en voyant l'expression surprise d'Hermione et Drago, aller quelque part loin de mon village où je serai en sécurité.

Une poignée de secondes passèrent avant que des exclamations fusent dans tous les sens. Harry leva les mains et tous se calmèrent.

-Amazone Amaïa, avez vous d'autres souhaits ? Que les choses soient bien claires avant d'en discuter.

Drago la vit froncer les sourcils, pour elle un homme ne pouvait être un meneur, mais elle tut ses considérations culturelles et répondit d'une voix calme.

-Il est pour moi évident que les chevaux doivent venir avec nous, je vois que je fais bien de le préciser.

En effet si pour le blond la demande ne le surprenait pas, ayant pu constater à quel point les amazones étaient liées à leurs chevaux, les quatre autres semblaient la prendre pour une folle. A sa décharge, elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient.

-Et ceux sous sortilèges d'oubli ne devront pas le lever, puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Drago, les regardant droit dans les yeux, et vous devez vous engager à ne rien révéler de ce que vous avez vu sur mon clan. Ceci que vous acceptiez mon marché ou non d'ailleurs.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête de concert, conscients que s'ils étaient à présents tous libres, ils le lui devaient.

-Evidemment je répondrai à toutes vos questions portant sur la coupe si vous en avez. Et ne révèlerai rien de ce que j'ai surpris dans la grange.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau puis se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander son avis. Mais avant que celle-ci ait le temps de prononcer un mot, la chasseresse se leva.

-Je vais chercher mes sacs que j'ai laissés là bas. Et elle partit sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione ne laissa à personne le temps de parler avant elle.

-Avant toute chose, rentrons-nous toujours à Poudlard ?

-Je pense que c'est mieux, nous y avons tout ce qu'il faut pour détruire l'horcruxe." Prononça lentement Ron.

Drago lança un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui louvoyait entre les arbres. Il aperçut un geste furtif qui l'étonna, Amaïa venait de se passer la main sur le ventre, en une caresse songeuse.

#Quel con mais quel con !! Comment n'ai-je pas compris avant !!# Narguant sa stupéfaction, le serpentard vit toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîter : la potion arc-en-ciel, les offrandes pour fêter l'événement, sa re-répartition prévue … 'C'est surtout que tu ne voulais pas comprendre' glissa sournoisement une petite voix.

-Qu'en penses-tu Drago ?

L'interpellé fixa son attention sur Harry. Sa décision était prise, mais il ignorait les arguments qui venaient d'être échangés et ne voulait pas laisser transparaître le caractère définitif de son avis sur la question. Il fit donc comme tout bon Malfoy, il reprit la direction du débat.

-Je pense qu'elle devrait venir avec nous.

-On en n'était pas encore à discuter d'elle, cracha Ginny, il y a déjà le problème qu'elle soit au courant de cette mission. On DOIT lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliette !

-Je crois qu'au contraire Ginny, si elle vient avec nous, nous aurons tout loisir de surveiller avec qui elle parle, ou la placer sous fidelitas. Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux l'avoir auprès de nous que dans la nature. Car il ne fait aucun doute que si on la laisse partir pour ensuite la chercher, on ne la retrouvera jamais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne soit pas capable de nous pister.

-Et pourquoi pas la mettre au parfum de toute la mission de Dumbledore pendant que tu y es ! Tu veux aussi qu'elle nous accompagne à chaque déplacement ?!

Le ton sarcastique de la jeune rouquine hérissa le jeune aristocrate mais il remercia son caractère emporté. Elle disait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que sa propre proposition paraisse raisonnable.

-Evidemment que non. Mais il y a un juste milieu entre la laisser se balader dans la nature avec le secret, oubliette ou non, Voldemort lui détruirait l'esprit de toute façon pour avoir l'information ; et tout lui révéler. Ce serait plus sage de l'amener à Poudlard, où elle nous révèlerait tout ce qu'elle a observé sur le comportement des créatures face à la magie révélée de l'artefact. Notre secret, sous fidelitas, y serait à l'abri de Voldemort.

Il laissa un silence passer.

-Cela, plus le fait qu'elle nous a tous sauvé de son clan, nous lui devons au minimum de la garder en sécurité.

-J'ignorais que les serpentard connaissaient la loyauté !

Les soupirs qu'exhalèrent Ron et Hermione confirmèrent ce qu'ils pensaient d'une telle attaque : depuis longtemps dépassée et stérile. Ginny se laissait porter par sa colère et son …

-Je me suis toujours acquitté mes dettes d'honneur. Répondit-il d'un ton calme et supérieur.

A la lueur dans les yeux du trio doré, Drago comprit que sa dernière estocade avait été décisive.

Un silence passa, Ron ayant fait signe à sa sœur de se taire. Il le rompit très vite.

-Comment faire pour les chevaux ?

-Si nous sommes d'accord sur la décision, le comment peut être réglé plus tard. Harry avait repris la direction de la discussion. Personnellement, je suis pour l'amener à Poudlard. Hermione ?

-Moi aussi.

-Ron ?

-C'est Ok pour Poudlard, avec un fidelitas.

-Ginny ?

-On l'amène en France et on lui lance l'oubliette. Drago ragea en silence. #Elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire ! Elle espère qu'on changera d'avis avant d'arriver à Poudlard !?#

-Drago ?

-Poudlard avec le sortilège fidelitas si vous le pensez nécessaire.

-Bien alors allons la chercher."

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la direction qu'avait prise l'amazone, mais arrivés à la lisière de la fôret Drago les stoppa.

"Elle ne se serait pas mise à découvert."

Harry lui lança un regard qu'il fit mine de ne pas comprendre et il se retourna vers l'intérieur du bois.

"C'est moi que vous cherchez ?" Il y eut quatre sursauts et une baguette brandie. L'amazone eut un sourire moqueur en regardant Harry. "Beau réflexe, mais un peu tardif." Elle était assise sur une souche, des provisions de pain et de viande séchée devant elle. Un perdreau cuit reposait sur des pierres plates.

"Vous vous êtes enfin décidé au bout d'une demi-heure ?"

Le regard d'Hermione se porta sur ses poignets où ne brillait nulle montre, mais les habituels bracelets de cuir. Elle interrogea Drago du regard, mais celui-ci l'ignora et alla s'installer à côté de la jeune femme.

"Oui nous nous sommes décidés." Il se pencha pour attraper un bout de pain, et se faisant, frôla le bras d'Amaïa. "Vous viendrez avec nous." Elle tourna rapidement son visage vers lui, les traits inexpressifs mais le regard scrutateur.

"Drago, pourquoi tu dis "vous" ! On est pas sûr de pouvoir amener les chevaux jusqu'au bout ! "

"Je sais mais on essayera." Au relâchement de ses épaules, Drago fut certain qu'elle l'avait compris. Il fut bizarrement touché que son acceptation lui importe.

"Mangez, j'ai fait cuire le perdreau d'hier pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la viande séchée. Pendant ce temps je vais abreuver les chevaux.

-Tu sais où il y a un ruisseau pas trop loin, s'étonna Harry.

-Nous sommes à la limite Nord-Nord-Est de notre… du territoire de mon clan, se reprit-elle. Je connais très bien le coin.

-Nous sommes toujours sur le territoire des amazones alors ? demanda diplomatiquement Hermione.

-Non, dans la forêt nous sommes sur le territoire des vampires du clan d'Ellingtonsky. La frontière est la lisière de la forêt.

-Quoi ! Des vampires ?! Mais mais … bégaya Ron.

-Nous craignons moins chez eux, surtout à cette heure ci de la journée. Mais il ne faudra pas traîner."

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, puis on entendit des chevaux renâcler.

Hermione saisi un morceau de viande avec circonspection et fixa Drago.

"Ce n'est pas empoisonné. Enfin, le pain peut-être vu que j'ai aidé à le faire.

-Idiot ! le rabroua t'elle, mais sa plaisanterie avait éclairé ses traits. Tu lui fais confiance ?

Et elle mordit dans son morceau.

-Oui. Elle a autant intérêt que nous à s'en aller le plus loin et le plus vite possible d'ici. Vu son expérience de chasseuse, son aide nous sera précieuse et vu ses habiletés de guerrière si elle voulait se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Drago dévia à peine son regard vers la rouquine qui boudait. Ron pâlit, Drago lui sourit innocemment.

-La Fouine arrête de provoquer Ron !

-Mais Potty, ça m'avait manqué !! Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'ai eu du mal à survivre sans le savoir encyclopédique de Granger pour choisir quel œil ouvrir en premier le matin !

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais un grand sourire barrait son visage. Drago Malfoy ou comment dire qu'on est content de retrouver ses compagnons de galères sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Le blond lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Sans lui, l'équilibre dans le groupe n'était pas le même.

-Ta blondeur ne nous a pas manqué Drago !

-Désolé, j'ai rien contre toi, mais même teint en brun et avec un cœur je t'aurais manqué Potty !

Il vit Harry marquer un temps d'arrêt avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire, dans lequel le brun à lunettes le suivi. Il essayèrent de garder leur fou-rire silencieux, mais il était si bon d'évacuer toute la tension qu'ils ne résistèrent pas à la tête perdue des trois autres.

-Vous devriez faire encore plus de bruit Hommes !" Le ton sec et méprisant choqua les griffondors, Hermione se leva brusquement, faisant face à l'amazone. Drago la vit du coin de l'œil prendre une grande inspiration, alors qu'Harry essuyait ses lunettes, hésitant à réagir puisque lui même ne semblait pas s'offusquer. Il se releva, époussetant calmement son pantalon.

-Efficace pour obtenir le silence. J'ai déjà essayé mais davantage sur un ton glacial." Il se tourna vers les quatre griffondors, le ton nonchalant. "Le ton méprisant, je le gardais pour les autres maisons, c'est à dire vous, ou les premières années. Le ton glacial c'était pour ceux de mon année, il fallait les ménager, ils pouvaient être utiles.

-Alors rends-toi utile en rangeant tout ça et la prochaine fois j'essaierai le ton glacial. Rétorqua l'amazone d'un ton neutre.

Drago sourit, réunissant les gourdes.

-Non, non, non. Le ton glacial est _ma_ spécialité. Nul n'arrive à m'égaler dans ce domaine !

Comme la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche, il se planta face à elle, secoua son doigt sous son nez comme s'il parlait à un enfant têtu. Les autres, ne sachant quoi penser, se gardèrent d'intervenir.

-JE suis le spécialiste du ton cassant, polaire, froid comme la banquise. N'essaye même pas de ..

Amaïa lui avait fourré une tranche de pomme dans la bouche, l'interrompant de force.

-Tais-toi. On débattra de ce sujet passionnant plus tard. On est resté trop longtemps ici. Dépêchez-vous de tout ranger, on repart dans une minute.

-Tricheuse. Murmura Drago comme il avalait la dernière bouchée. Amaïa ne répondit rien, mais Harry était sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Sous l'impulsion du blond, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les chevaux. Chacun reprit la même monture.

-Dans quelle direction allons-nous ? Le serpentard remarqua que la chasseresse avait repris son attitude fermée et concentrée.

-Direction la Grande Bretagne, Nord Ouest. Répondit Harry.

Ils la virent écarquiller les yeux, mais aucun commentaire ne sortit.

-D'accord. Ca nous permettra de galoper un peu dans l'après midi. Restez en file indienne, qu'on laisse le moins de traces possibles.

-Tu penses qu'elles arriveront à retrouver notre piste jusqu'ici ? Drago avait également retrouvé le sérieux nécessaire à la situation.

-Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Elles en sont capables, elles ont les motivations pour nous rechercher même hors du territoire si la reine s'est aperçue du changement de coupe. C'était un acte de haute trahison que d'y toucher ; comme de voler des montures royales. Alors je ne prends aucun risque. D'ici deux heures on aura l'occasion de brouiller totalement les pistes.

-Mais si elles nous rattrapent avant cela ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Nous avons de très bons chevaux, mais sinon… nous devrons nous battre."

Sur cette constatation énoncée d'un ton d'évidence, l'amazone fit faire une pirouette à Picossa et le poussa au petit trot.

* * *

et voilà....

c'était bien Amaïa qui posait un sabot dans le ruisseau.

maintenant autre question... Les amazones, menées par euhhh comment je l'ai appelée déjà la reine ?, oups trou, mon ben donc ...menées par le reine Ursula (j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas ça), vont-elles rattraper le petit groupe ?

**mini-concours :** qui m'a inspiré le nom du clan des vampires ? aller c'est facile... petit indice : l'homme à la tête du clan est un duc...

celui qui trouve le premier peut me demander un indice (pas une réponse attention) sur les évènements qui vont suivre.

laissez moi une chtite review sivoupliiii


	12. Toujours en fuite

* * *

hello ! vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avoue que je pensais mettre un chapitre plus tôt que ça, toutes mes excuses à ceux qui lisent encore ma fic.

Bon j'avoue je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre du chapitre, mais vu que j'avais aucune inspiration et que Me-Violine me réclamait qqchose à lire... ;p

chap non corrigé par ma béta (je en sais même plsu si je lui ai envoyé !), toutes les fautes sont de moa.

disclaimer : l'univers HP apprtaient à J.. le reste à moi.

attention spoiler tomes 1 à 6.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Toujours en fuite**

Ils firent une autre halte à la mi-journée, abreuvant les chevaux, délassant leurs jambes et postérieurs endoloris, grignotant des réserves. Hermione avait voulu questionner l'amazone, mais celle-ci s'était rapidement éloignée, vérifiant que les chevaux ne s'étaient pas blessés, que leurs fers étaient bien en place. La pause parut bien trop courte aux sorciers, peu habitués à monter à cheval. Drago effectuait quelques étirements, faisant craquer ses vertèbres quand il croisa le regard moqueur de l'amazone. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps d'engager une conversation, Harry avait sortit une carte de la région et demandait à l'amazone de lui indiquer leur emplacement actuel.

"Ici, cet après-midi nous traversons les grandes plaines que tu vois là. On pourra galoper, ça nous avancera plus vite, et ce sera moins inconfortable pour vos délicats postérieurs. Au niveau de ce lac au milieu de la plaine, on en profitera pour brouiller une dernière fois les pistes. Ce soir nous nous arrêterons avant la tombée de la nuit pour chasser un peu.

-Pourtant vous avez prévu assez de nourriture pour trois jours.

-Certes, je ne sais pas comment vous comptez vous rendre en Grande Bretagne mais si c'est à cheval, cela nous prendra un mois.

-On n'a pas encore réfléchi à comment faire avec les chevaux. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir … se risqua-t'il

-Ce n'est pas négociable !"

Harry soupira mais ne débattit pas de la question.

"En selle tout le monde." Ordonna t'elle d'une voix claire. Et personne, pas même Ginny, ne pensa à discuter l'ordre, ils avaient bien comprit que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'en remettre à elle pour gérer leur déplacement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron d'échapper un gémissement, écho de la grimace d'Harry et Drago.

"Ces hommes…décidément ce sont bien de petites choses faibles !"

Hermione allait s'offusquer quand elle se rendit compte que l'amazone avait parlé de façon à bien se faire entendre des concernés. Concernés qui piqués dans leur virile fierté, se hâtèrent de remonter en selle en silence, serrant les dents quand leurs muscles protestèrent. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme qui lui destina un sourire amusé. Un instant surprise, la griffondor lui sourit en retour, "Efficace"

"Davantage que le ton glacial."

Deux regards perdus voyageaient entre les deux jeunes femmes, Ron et Harry cherchaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu manquer. Drago eut une exclamation offusquée "Traîtresse !" Mais personne ne put connaître la réaction de la chasseresse, celle-ci ayant de nouveau lancé son cheval sur le chemin pierreux.

Ils firent encore quelques pauses, davantage pour les hommes que pour les chevaux et enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grande plaine. L'amazone sauta à bas de son cheval, mais d'un geste de la main, empêcha Hermione de faire de même.

"On ne perd pas de temps. Dans ces plaines on va pouvoir galoper, ce qui nous fera gagner pas mal de temps. Mais les deux rouquins auront du mal à tenir à deux au galop pendant plusieurs heures.

-Plusieurs heures ?! Oh non … gémit Ron, je préfèrerai presque affronter un mangemort.

-C'est pour cela que je vais vous donner ma selle. L'homme devant, elle derrière, elle n'aura qu'a bien s'accrocher.

-D'accord. Ron descendit de sa monture, suivi par sa sœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de faire une remarque, Ron la mis en garde d'un regard.

L'amazone s'affaira à installer la selle, lui lançant un sortilège d'allègement au passage.

-Dans ces plaines nous allons être à découvert. Il est donc hors de question de traîner ou de se laisser distancer. Si l'un d'entre vous remarque qu'un autre prend du retard, ou pire fait une chute, il le signale immédiatement.

Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil circulaire que tous avaient compris.

-Nommet et Landinsky auront tendance à vouloir aller devant et plus vite que les autres. Vous pourrez les faire galoper en tête, ça ne gêne pas qu'on soit plusieurs de front, mais faites attention qu'ils ne s'emballent pas. De plus il faut qu'ils tiennent la distance.

-Compris.

Pendant plusieurs heures ils galopèrent dans une herbe tendre qui frissonnait sous le vent, ondulant comme une mer agitée. Les chevaux, enhardit par le vaste horizon et les rênes relâchés sur leur cou, allongeaient leur galop. Leurs mouvements souples et puissants trahissaient la longue tradition de cavalières des amazones, des années de sélection, d'entraînement.

Hermione ne put qu'admirer le tableau, et en observant l'osmose entre l'amazone et sa monture, elle comprit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son cheval, Picossa et Amaïa ne semblaient ne faire qu'un. Un autre regard contemplait la silhouette de la chasseresse, si penchée sur l'encolure de sa jument qu'on ne savait où finissait la crinière de l'une et où débutait la chevelure de l'autre. #J'ai davantage vu son dos en une journée que pendant tout mon séjour chez elle.# Il se reprit et se morrigéna. #Arrête de soupirer idiot, c'est la preuve qu'elle nous fait confiance.#

Harry vit Picossa le doubler, allongeant ses foulées sans grand effort. L'amazone lui fit comprendre d'un geste de ralentir. Quelques foulées plus tard, elle livra le même message à Drago. Harry ne put que soupirer à voir la jeune femme, pour une fois chevauchant à la garçonne, si à l'aise sur son cheval, se permettant même de lâcher les rênes. #Et à ton avis idiot, elles font comment pour tirer à l'arc tout en galopant !# L'amazone les mena au bord du lac qu'ils longeaient depuis une heure. Pendant que les chevaux s'abreuvaient, elle leur décrit la prochaine étape.

"Sortilèges d'imperméabilité, d'allègement et de flottaison sur tous les objets. Pas trop puissants afin de limiter les traces magiques, on les refera au milieu du lac.

Ron s'étrangla : -Au milieu du lac ?

-Sortilège de bulle de chaleur autour des chevaux et de vous-même. Nous nagerons à côté des chevaux, cela leur fera un poids en moins. Je vous conseille de vous déshabiller. Ne prennez pas trop de temps, il ne faut pas que les chevaux se refroidissent de trop. Laissez le moins de traces possibles, j'utiliserai quelques ruses pour camoufler nos traces, mais moins il y en a, moins leur pisteuse aura de chance de les détecter.

Drago croisa le regard de Harry et ses doutes s'en trouvèrent confirmés, l'amazone semblait certaine qu'ils étaient suivis.

-Je vous laisse cinq minute pour enlever vos vêtements et vous restaurer léger.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'amazone enveloppa son arc et son carquois dans une couverture,

-Excuse moi Amaïa… Hermione frémit sous le regard de l'amazone, froid, concentré. Un souvenir revint à la surface, ce même regard, l'arc en plus. Si j'ai bien compris, on va traverser le lac à la nage pour brouiller les pistes ?

L'amazone ne cilla pas et sorti sa baguette. Ron réagit aussitôt et brandit la sienne. Harry ne savait quoi faire et à son attitude, Drago n'était pas plus renseigné.

-Impermeabilis. Puis elle rangea la baguette dans son étui au poignet et ôta son haut en peau de conchillas.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et Drago détourna le regard. Ron baissa sa baguette, rouge pivoine.

"Bougez-vous si vous ne voulez pas finir la traversée de nuit !

-On doit vraiment se dévêtir ? Etonnamment c'était Harry qui avait parlé.

-Nos vêtements nous alourdiraient trop, cela va déjà être long et fatigant, inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis tous les hommes sont fait pareils. Une fois qu'on en a vu un nu, on les a tous vu.

Drago se dépêcha d'enlever sa chemise pour cacher la rougeur naissante sur ses joues. Il reprit sa carnation pâle quelques minutes plus tard, observant le manège de Ginny, ses mouvements tenant plus du strip-tease que de l'efficacité. Il appréciât d'ailleurs quand l'amazone la remit en place.

-Tu devrais adopter une autre tenue s'il te faut autant de temps pour l'enlever. Imagine que tes vêtements prennent feu." Le ton était si suggestif et le regard si clairement menaçant que Ginny s'exécuta avec une rapidité comique.

Enfin ils furent tous dans le lac, l'eau arrivant aux flancs des chevaux. L'amazone avait finit de brouiller leurs traces et ils s'avancèrent résolument.

-On doit craindre certaines créatures ? la voix de Ron était clairement répugnée.

-Oui, mais rien de bien méchant. Utilisez autant que possible l'arme blanche. Une fois passés les deux cents premiers mètres on devrait être tranquille.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, tant qu'il lui était encore possible de guider son cheval et non l'inverse.

-Tu crains qu'elles soient sur nos traces ?

Le regard franc se fit moins froid, plus soucieux.

-Elles sont sur nos traces, cela ne fait aucun doute. La question est : avons-nous assez d'avance pour éviter une confrontation ?

-Je croyais que nous avions une demi-journée d'avance sur elles !? s'étonna Harry.

-Ce sont des amazones. Fut la réponse laconique.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela explique que nous ayons perdu toute notre avance.

L'amazone s'arrêta de nager et se tourna vers le brun, ses yeux bleus le fusillèrent en silence.

-Cela explique car elles sont d'excellentes cavalières, capables de chevaucher une journée sans prendre une minute de repos et à une allure supérieure à celle qui a été la notre ; car Cassandra est une très bonne pisteuse et qu'elle finira par venir à bout de mes ruses ; car nous sommes la fierté incarnée et que la trahison de l'une des leurs, qui plus est aidée par un _homme_, les rendra folles de rage et de désir de vengeance.

Débitée d'une traite, la tirade coupa le souffle à ceux qui l'entendirent autant à celle qui l'avait prononcée.

-Puisque nous sommes dans les mauvaises nouvelles, quand penses-tu qu'elles arrivent au bord du lac ?

-J'espère que nous aurons atteint le milieu du lac. Cela nous permettra de nous lancer un sort de camouflage, elles ne nous verrons ainsi pas et tomberont dans ma ruse, au moins pour un temps.

-Ah oui quand même… murmura Drago. Si tu penses qu'on pourra passer au travers…

-J'ai vu un vol d'étourneau il y a une heure, elles ne devraient être là que dans trois heures. Ca devrait aller.

-Ca devrait, je ne vais pas me contenter d'un "ça devrait" alors qu'on s'apprête à traverser un lac ! protesta Ginny.

Drago haussa les épaules et se remit à nager derrière son cheval. Il croisa un regard bleu, à sa surprise empreint d'un léger doute.

-J'ai confiance en toi Amaïa. Tu as toujours choisi au mieux, pour toi et pour moi, pour nous."

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le milieu du lac, sans d'autres encombres que quelques strangulots, Amaïa leur fit signe silencieusement de se lancer un sort de camouflage. Toujours aussi muette, elle leur fit ensuite comprendre de faire le moins de bruit possible et de limiter les clapotis. Elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa monture et les mouvements de celles-ci se firent moins vigoureux, moins rapides, plus discrets.

Ils nagèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes quand Drago remarqua un brusque froncement de sourcil de l'amazone. Celle-ci nageait à l'indienne ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur la plage qu'ils avaient quitté. Le blond essaya de l'interroger du regard mais il n'arrivait pas à capter son attention. Il mis plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements, tentant de la rejoindre quand elle modifia soudain sa façon de nager. Toujours aussi fluide, ses gestes semblaient copiés sur ceux d'un poulpe, ses yeux fixes semblaient ne plus vouloir quitter la ligne de terre qui s'éloignaient petit à petit. Enfin elle dirigea son regard vers lui.

A son sourcil relevé, elle répondit en murmurant quelques mots dans un souffle. La phrase glissa sur l'eau de sorte que tout le petit groupe put l'entendre.

"Un groupe de 7 éclaireuses, elles sont tombées dans le piège et se dirigent vers la forêt. Mais rien n'est gagné, ce n'est surtout pas le moment de se faire repérer. Les bruits se propagent loin sur l'eau."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, "c'est le moment de vérité". En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe plus conséquent prenait la même direction que les éclaireuses. Tout le groupe disparut dans les bois.

"OK, on nage plus vite pour atteindre la rive tant qu'elles ne nous voient pas, puisqu'elles sont dans le bois. Toujours dans le silence le plus complet."

Ainsi fut fait.

* * *

Les bras commençaient à tirer. Si au début, Harry pensait que cela les délasserai de nager après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, il serrait maintenant les dents, chaque muscle de son corps criant douloureusement pitié. Enfin, la rive se rapprocha de plus en plus et trois minutes plus tard les chevaux posaient leurs sabots sur le fond sableux. Puis les hommes purent faire de même et toute la petite troupe dégoulinante apprécia les rayons de soleil. Amaïa leur fit signe de se mettre à couvert sous les arbres.

"On sera hors de vue mais si quelqu'un repère une clairière cela nous permettra de nous sécher !"

Fourbus qu'ils étaient, aucun de fit de commentaire. Ginny repéra une trouée dans les arbres où le soleil coulait à flot. Ils défirent leur paquetage et étalèrent leurs vêtements mouillés dans l'herbe.

"Evitez de faire de la magie ou du feu. Pour le moment elles ne savent pas où nous sommes. Quand elles auront éventé notre ruse, elles longeront les rives du lac par les deux côtés. Mais avec la nuit qui tombera dans une heure, cela nous laisse une journée de répit."

Drago sentit la fatigue dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il sentait que comme lui, si elle s'asseyait, elle ne se relèverait plus avant une heure. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient allongés dans l'herbe, le visage tendu vers le soleil et les membres plus lourds que du plomb. Harry rangeait tout leur matériel. Drago tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'amazone qui bouchonnait les chevaux.

"Laisse moi faire, va te reposer.

-Tu crois que je suis moins capable que toi de tenir ce rythme !?"" Mais la colère était absente de ses paroles, tout juste une velléité de fierté offusquée.

-Non, mais je sais que tu t'es couchée tard et fatiguée hier soir." Il avait baissé la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre des trois griffondors. Un léger rosissement des joues de la jeune femme répondit à cette attention." Tu avais parlé de chasser quelques proies. Vas-y, je m'occupe des chevaux. "Il vit qu'elle hésitait encore. Fichu attachement des amazones à leurs montures.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour m'en occuper correctement ?

Amaïa eut un soupçon d'hésitation – Non je te fais confiance pour ça. Mais je préfère quand même m'occuper moi-même de Picossa. Personne d'autre que moi ne touche à elle." Rajouta-t'elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Une fois Picossa bouchonnée et Amaïa partie à la chasse, Drago se tourna vers les trois formes allongées.

-Alors bande de fainéants ! Pas un pour s'occuper dignement des chevaux qui nous ont porté tout l'après-midi ?

-Je sens plus mon postérieur !! Et j'ai la sensation que si je me lève mes jambes vont me lâcher ! gémit Ron.

-Perso ce sont mes bras que j'ai en compote !! Désolée Drago mais tu feras sans moi pour encore quelques longues minutes !

Harry par contre se releva, bien qu'esquissant une grimace quand ses cuisses durent se contracter pour assurer la station debout.

-Même une journée sur un balai ne m'a jamais réveillé autant de muscles différents. Mais ce n'est que justice que de prendre soin de ceux qui nous ont permis de nous enfuir." Il attrapa une poignée d'herbe et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux du serpentard.

-Bon puisque vos muscles sont morts, essayez de faire marcher votre cerveau. Comment rentre-t'on à Poudlard avec eux ? "Il désigna d'un grand geste les cinq chevaux qui broutaient dans la clairière.

Ginny était trop épuisée pour émettre autre chose qu'un grognement aussi la discussion fut-elle productive. Harry avait maintenant bien compris l'attachement de l'amazone à ces chevaux et leur rappela qu'ils avaient engagé leurs paroles. Quand la jeune femme revint avec trois lapins, les chevaux paissaient tranquillement, les sorciers eux imitaient l'étoile de mer.

"Ce serait bien que vous arriviez à soulevez vos carcasses jusqu'au campement.

-Pourquoi on dort pas ici ? gémit Ron.

-A moins que vous vouliez dormir à découvert et manger de la viande crue…

-OK on te suit. Je suppose que tu as déjà repéré un coin ?

-En effet Drago, entre trois gros arbres pour éviter l'humidité du matin et en contre-bas de la rive du lac pour que le feu soit caché.

-On te suit."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron surveillait la cuisson des trois lapins, Hermione et Ginny gardaient un œil ouvert autour du camp, tandisqu'Amaïa dormait et Drago et Harry discutaient du sortilège fidelitas.

"Les lapins sont cuits, A table ! cria Ron tout en se léchant les babines. Mione tu devrais réveiller Amaïa.

-Laisse, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

-Drago, tu me prends pour une brute !? s'offusqua la brune, mains sur les hanches.

-Disons que j'ai déjà expérimenté tes réveils…

-Quoi ! Tu sous-entends que ma méthode est …

-…très efficace. L'interrompit-il. De toute manière ce n'est pas la raison, tu vas vite comprendre.

Sous l'œil étonné et furieux d'Hermione le blond se rapprocha de la jeune femme endormie et tendit doucement le bras vers elle tout en restant le plus éloigné possible. A peine eut-il saisi son épaule que l'amazone se réveilla et dans un sursaut le plaqua au sol, la lame effilée de son couteau de chasse posé sur sa gorge. Les deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Drago remarqua le regard un peu brumeux de la jeune femme.

-Amaïa ? dit-il d'une voix douce. Les lapins sont cuits.

La lame s'écarta de la gorge blanche, mais les yeux semblaient toujours vagues.

-…lapin..?

-le repas. "Une lueur traversa les yeux bleus."Aussi ce serait-bien que tu te lève de sur moi, on pourrait aller manger.

-grmblm. Fut la seule réponse, mais la jeune femme roula sur le côté, libérant son prisonnier. Le blond se releva, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Quéya ? grommela l'amazone, avisant les quatre bouches ouverts et les regards ronds des autres sorciers.

Drago éclata de rire : Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant de ton humeur de troll au réveil.

-Gnagnagna !" et elle lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature.

Un instant décontenancé, Drago posa la main sur son cœur et s'exclama : Oh ! I'm very chocked !

-Pffff. Bon on les mange ces lapins ou tu continue à te foutre de ma gueule.

-Bien que l'un soit aussi agréable que l'autre, "ici il reçut un regard noir et termina rapidement sa phrase "je pense que l'un sera plus utile que l'autre pour la suite des évènements."

* * *

voili, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

titre du prochain chapitre : Nouvelle rencontre.

Cette fois-ci je ne vous ferais pas de chantage à l'indice pour avoir des reviews, ni n'essaierai de vous"faire participer" en sucitant des commentaires sur les noms de mes persos. J'avoue être un peu blasée par ceux qui ne me laissent aucun petit mot alors qu'ils m'ont mis en alerte et /ou lisent ma fic. Je vais me concentrer sur les autres.


	13. Une nouvelle rencontre

Hello à ceux qui lisent encore ma fic.

Vu le peu de retour que j'ai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdus quelques lecteurs en cours de route. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Si tant est que j'ai la réponse un jour. ah ? peut -être à cause de mes parutions très irrégulières... je peux pas faire mieux, milles excuses, mes études passent avant.

bon sinon : **Disclairmer**, L'univers HP appartient à JK Rowling, aucun argent n'ai fait avec cette fic. Tout le reste m'appartient. (y compris les fautes d'ortho, c'est ma faute, j'ai pas envoyé mon texte pour correction à ma béta, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger grand monde.. ;p)

euhhh je crois que c'est tout, alors :

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Une nouvelle rencontre**- chap 13

Peu de temps plus tard, les six jeunes gens finissaient leur repas sur une poignée de myrtilles quand Amaïa suspendit soudainement son geste à mi-chemin. Harry remarqua sa tension et glissa subrepticement sa main vers sa baguette. Alors que l'amazone sortait sa dague de son fourreau, les autres sorciers avisèrent le silence relatif de deux d'entre eux.

"Harry qu'est ce qui ce…

Ron n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'une ombre bondit sur l'amazone et, lui tordant son bras armé dans le dos, en fit un bouclier entre les jeunes sorciers maintenant en alerte et elle.

Harry plissa ses yeux et pointa sa baguette vers la forme indubitablement humaine, mais dont le visage resté caché de la lueur dansante des flammes.

"Dis leur de baisser leurs baguettes, Maïa."

La voix était calme, masculine, assez jeune. L'effet sur la jeune femme fut immédiat, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Mat !"

"Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom !! Et écarte cette fichue dague de moi, tu seras sympa !"

Sous les yeux abasourdis du reste de l'assemblée, il libéra son bras et aussitôt la dague en argent retrouva son fourreau.

"Baissez vos baguettes, on ne craint rien." Comme des réticences se faisaient sentir, l'amazone ajouta. "Je réponds de lui, c'est un ami. S'il avait vraiment voulu nous attaquer, ce serait déjà fait !" "Drago, fais-moi confiance !"

A ces mots, le jeune blond baissa sa baguette d'une mauvaise grâce évidente. Harry le suivit et les trois autres l'imitèrent, sans toutefois lâcher leur arme.

La forme s'écarta alors légèrement d'Amaïa, son visage entrant dans le cercle de lumière. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne à la musculature fine se dressa à côté de l'amazone. De longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan encadraient un visage carré où brillaient deux yeux d'un noir profond, légèrement bridés. Une beauté froide et troublante se dégageait de ses traits réguliers.

Une fois assurée que son "invité" ne craignait rien, Amaïa tourna vers lui un visage souriant, ce qui acheva l'incompréhension de ses compagnons de voyage.

"Martin comment vas tu ? " ledit Martin la prit dans ses bras, un sourire fugace éclaira ses traits.

"Pour moi tout va toujours très bien tu le sais !" l'amazone lui rendit son étreinte et le jeune homme ne put manquer la soudaine tension du spécimen blond, aussi s'écarta-t'il de la jeune femme sans attendre.

"Par contre toi, on dirait que tu t'es mise dans une sacrée bouse de dragon !

"Moi ?! noooon. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama Amaïa d'un ton outrageusement surpris.

"Trèves de bavardage, je ne suis malheureusement pas là pour te conter fleurette.

"Tu m'en vois déçue.

"Maïa… Au sérieux contenu dans la voix du brun, la jeune femme reprit un visage concerné et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Martin voici Harry, Drago, Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Tous, voici Martin. Dont je ne comprends pas la présence…

La fin de la phrase attendait clairement des réponses et les cinq sorciers étaient tout aussi curieux. Qui était cet étrange personnage ? #C'est un homme donc pas une amazone, yes Hermione 20/20 ! Tu es vraiment très intelligente d'avoir trouvé ça toute seule ! Je ferais mieux d'écouter vu mes capacités intellectuelles à cette heure ! #

" Tu as vraiment mis ton clan sans dessus-dessous en fuyant ainsi avec un homme. Mais plus que ça, la disparition de la coupe a engendré pas mal de problèmes.

-Elles se sont aperçues du changement de coupe ?! s'alarma Drago.

Le jeune homme tourna vers lui deux yeux perçant dans lesquels jouait une pointe d'amusement.

-Au début non, il n'était question que de vous deux. Mais les quelques détraqueurs du coin ont commencé à s'emballer.

-Par Pégase ! Les jeunes !!

-Des détraqueurs ! s'exclama Ginny.

-T'emballe pas Maïa, ces espèces de déchets ne se sont pas trop approchés de ton village, mais ils se sont rendus à proximité du village sorcier. Avec les furies, qui commençaient aussi à s'agiter et les loups-garous qui les ont imité, difficile de ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Oh non ! " murmura Hermione,"l'artefact est tellement empli de magie noire que ça les a affecté !

-En effet, et comme malgré que personne ne t'ai cru à l'époque, certaines se souvenaient tout de même que tu parlais d'un lien entre cette coupe et la proximité de créatures noires, la reine a alors demandé à vérifier la présence de la coupe.

-Dommage, je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Fichues créatures !

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule conséquence des déambulations de ces ordures, ni la raison de ma présence ici.

Amaïa tourna un visage inquiet vers le jeune homme à sa gauche.

-Certains des ces déchets traversent notre territoire en errant. Mon chef veut donc à tout prix retrouver la coupe pour les calmer.

A la pâleur du visage de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle avait saisi l'ampleur du problème.

-Mais ça doit faire plus de 40 ans que nos deux clans s'ignorent !

-Plus de 50 ans en fait, je n'ai jamais connu que cette situation.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains, ce qui affola légèrement ses compagnons de voyage. Mais que ce passait-il à la fin !? Ce fut le serpentard qui a bout de patience posa enfin la question.

-Auriez vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer la situation !? " le ton était tranchant.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit… » émit l'inconnu avec un sourire ironique. Drago allait répliquer quand Amaïa coupa court.

-Arrête Mat, c'est pas le moment." Elle poussa un long soupir et lança un regard vers les sorciers.

"Mon…Le clan des amazones et celui de Martin s'ignorent depuis le dernier conflit qui les a opposés, il y a de ça un peu plus de 50 ans. Dans leur histoire commune, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'alliance de ces deux clans, même en cas d'ennemi commun, leurs méthodes sont par trop différentes.

-Et donc nous avons maintenant deux clans à nos trousses au lieu d'un. Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation est si catastrophique ? s'étonna Ron.

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur :

-Là où ça devient 'catastrophique' comme tu dis, c'est que mon chef n'est nul autre que le duc Ellingtonski.

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part … " murmura Harry. Mais un hoquet de stupeur d'Hermione attira son attention. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa Martin entre peur et incompréhension.

-Mione ? " l'interrogea Ron.

-Le clan des vampires… répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi !? sursauta Ginny.

Drago allait répliquer vu son air mauvais, mais Harry le coupa.

-Ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, c'est que nous avons maintenant un clan de vampire en plus d'un clan d'amazones qui nous pourchassent !

Amaïa et Martin acquiescèrent de concert.

-Eh bien, on n'est pas dans la mouise !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, un groupe de 10 amazones longe le lac par le nord, un autre de 12 par le sud. Elles sont à une journée et une journée et demi de vous respectivement. Les vampires vont tranquillement se mettre en route cette nuit, après les rapports des éclaireurs. Au plus tard vous serez rattrapé demain soir.

-Et au plus tôt ? s'enquit Drago.

-Ca dépend si les amazones se déplacent de nuit.

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit l'amazone. Les chevaux doivent se reposer. Je tablerai alors sur demain après-midi.

-Vous avez de la chance, les autres éclaireurs sont assez éloignés de mon trajet. Aucun ne se rendra donc compte que je n'ai donc pas formellement suivi les instructions.

-Vous… vous êtes… un vampire !! » le ton affolé et dégoûté de Ginny fit grincer des dents à l'ensemble du groupe.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a réussi à connecter ses deux neurones ! » Le ton d'Amaïa était aussi coupant qu'un rasoir. Puis elle se retourna vers son ami.

-A quelle heure les éclaireurs doivent-ils faire leur rapport ?

-Minuit, l'heure du crime. L'un de mes semblables aura trouvé la piste que les amazones pourchassent. Tous les volontaires pour la chasse seront donc au plus tôt vers trois heures du matin autour de ce lac.

-Nous avons donc au grand maximum cinq heures devant nous pour fuir. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas envisageable qu'on le fasse par voie terrestre. » Drago se tourna vers le vampire pour demander confirmation.

-Non, vous seriez rattrapez en un rien de temps et cela vous fatiguerez plus qu'autre chose.

-Et vu comme vous êtes crevés et les chevaux et moi bien fatigués, cela ne ferait que nous affaiblir davantage. Très mauvais si on en vient à devoir combattre l'un ou l'autre des groupes. » Compléta Amaïa. « Comment comptiez vous que nous nous rendions chez vous ?

Hermione reprit la parole, elle se retrouvait en terrain connu.

-J'ai pensé à des portauloins. Les chevaux peuvent les utiliser. » Elle quémanda la confirmation de l'amazone qui lui donna d'un signe de tête , « Ca nous permettrait de couvrir une grande distance. Mais le problème vient alors des vampires, sans vous offenser.

-Je ne considère pas ceci comme une offense. Continuez je vous prie, chère demoiselle.

-Excusez ma curiosité mais, votre clan comprend il beaucoup de vampires sorciers ?

-La plupart, les vampires moldus sont mal considérés et très souvent exclus. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Vu votre… longévité, nous devons considérer que certains de vos semblables sont capables de tracer un portauloin. La solution serait alors de faire plusieurs bonds, au moins trois pour brouiller les pistes.

-Les chevaux ne supporteront jamais. » Contra immédiatement l'amazone…au grand soulagement d'un certain brun toujours aussi fan de ce type de transport sorcier.

-Humm je m'en doutais. Et on ne peut pas se rendre directement à notre destination : on attirerait des amazones et des vampires dans un coin très peuplé et ils connaîtraient notre base. » Hermione était totalement plongée dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant les faits pour trouver la faille.

-et si on allait dans l'autre sens ? » S'interogea Ron, d'une voix incertaine.

-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les vampires craignent le soleil, on est d'accord ?

-euh oui, sauf si on s'applique un sortilège oublié. » Confirma ledit vampire.

-Ah dommage. » Et le rouquin sembla simplement oublier son idée.

-Mais oui Ron !! C'est une excellente idée !" A la façon dont Hermione sauta sur place, Harry comprit qu'elle avait la solution, grâce à Ron qui rosissait actuellement sans que cela soit du à sa proximité avec le feu.

-Sans vouloir forcer votre intimité, vous pourriez nous faire part de la première bonne idée du cerveau tout neuf de Ron ? Personne ne prit la peine de répondre aux piques de Drago.

-Il nous suffit de faire un grand bon mais dans la direction du soleil, en calculant la distance géographique parcourue, notre heure de départ, mais sans oublier que celle-ci prendra en compte l'heure de départ et donc d'arrivée des vampires et des amazones, mais si celles-ci risquent de différer, alors nous devons obtenir une heure d'arrivée qui devra forcément se trouver dans la fourchette de l'heure qui suit le lever du soleil et celle de son coucher, quoique que cette dernière ne soit pas très utile, du fait que la puissance requise pour la fabrication du portauloin dépendra de la distance parcourue mais aussi du nombre de personnes transportées, hors dans notre cas, les chevaux représentent une masse plus importante qu'un humain, donc on ne pourra pas mettre la distance maximale, et il ne faut pas oublier que même si les vampires ne seront pas un problème, des amazones risquent aussi de nous suivre donc, on doit garder de la puissance pour les combattre. Ron c'est génial !!

Deux regards éberlués et trois blasés se croisèrent au-dessus des flammes. Dans le silence de la forêt, des bûches craquèrent sous l'action de la chaleur. Enfin, Amaïa osa reprendre la parole.

-Euhh… j'ai rien compris.

-Mais c'est pourtant simple ! s'exclama la brunette. Drago perçut le mouvement d'humeur de l'amazone.

-Le concept est peut-être simple, mais tu nous as perdus sous le flot d'information. On t'écoute Ron. » tempéra le blond. L'esprit du champion d'échec était plus enclin à la synthèse que celui bouillonnant de la brune.

-Faire un portauloin qui nous amène dans un pays où le soleil sera levé. Si les vampires nous suivent, ils ne pourront pas connaître à l'avance notre destination et seront alors détruits par la lumière. » Expliqua succinctement le roux.

-Génial ! et donc, plus on part tard d'ici, moins on a de distance à parcourir pour se retrouver au soleil.

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire Harry. Répondit Hermione avec un reproche flagrant dans la voix.

-Et si des amazones font partie du voyage, nous n'aurions qu'elles à combattre. En effet, maintenant que j'ai compris, c'est brillant. » Le blond murmura ce compliment.

-Il y a peu de risques cependant que mes semblables fassent bénéficier les amazones de leur avantage au sujet du portauloin, mais sait-on jamais.

-Alors il faut que je calcule, donc la course du soleil et l'heure de notre départ d'ici, en prenant une marge de sécurité.

-On te fait confiance pour calculer tout ça Mione.

-Prends en compte une marge à l'arrivée aussi, qu'on ait le temps de se dissimuler si des amazones nous suivent ou si les calculs ratent. Autant leur compliquer la tache le plus possible. " cru bon de préciser Amaïa

-Je ne fais jamais d'erreur de calcul !!!

-D'accord d'accord." L'amazone leva les mains en signe de paix. "Je ne suis de toute façon pas capable de les faire et te fais donc confiance là-dessus. Mais cela n'empêche pas de prendre nos précautions.

-Humpff !! » La brunette leur tourna le dos et alla saisir un morceau de parchemin.

L'amazone lança un regard interrogateur vers le blond :

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Tu veux parler de sa susceptibilité quand à la remise en cause de ses capacités ou de sa tendance ne pas savoir synthétiser une idée et à en déballer tous les détails ? ironisa-t'il.

-Je parlais de son enthousiasme à solutionner un problème à 4 inconnues voire plus.

Seul un sourire lui répondit.

Un court silence passa, rapidement rompu par le vampire.

-Maintenant que je vous ai prévenus, il faut que je me dépêche de renter. Si je suis découvert, je ne donne pas cher de mes crocs ni de vous.

-Tu as mis longtemps à l'aller ? demanda Amaïa.

-2 bonnes heures.

-Seulement deux heures vous voulez dire ! sursauta Ron. On a couvert cette distance en presque 11heures !

Martin répondit de manière sibylline :

-Mon mode de déplacement diffère du votre. Mais il faut que je tienne compte du temps que cela me prendra de reprendre un peu d'énergie.

Amaïa leva les yeux vers lui .

–Mat, tu n'as qu'à demander. Tu sais que moi ça ne me gène pas et aujourd'hui ta réticence n'a plus lieu d'être : il en va peut-être de ta vie.

Martin sourit.

–De ma vie peut-être pas Maïa, je suis mort. Mais il est hors de questions que je touche aux tiennes.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et Drago releva brusquement la tête. Il allait se porter volontaire quand il fut prit de vitesse par un griffondor, par LE griffondor. Evidemment, qui d'autre …

-Martin, comme tu viens de le dire, il en va aussi de nos vies. Nous serions bien ingrats de ne rien faire pour aider. Mon sang est à ta disposition.

-Harry tu ne vas pas faire ça !?! Tu es inconscient ! Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas en profiter pour te transformer, ou te vider de ton sang. Harry, c'est un vampire !

Martin avait pris le temps de considérer la proposition et son auteur, mais avant que ses pensées n'aboutissent, la rouquine était intervenue, sa possessivité envers le brun transpirant dans sa panique.

-Il semblerait que ta fiancée n'apprécie pas que je pose mes crocs sur toi.

-Elle n'est pas ma fiancée et n'a pas à donner son avis sur ce genre de choses. Elle en a perdu le droit ! Surtout si c'est pour être aussi insultante envers un nouvel allié.

Les mots claquèrent comme une gifle et à en voir la réaction de la rouquine, un soufflet ne lui aurait pas fait mon d'effet. #Waouh ! Le divorce est plus que consommé entre ces deux là ! Weaslette n'a pas du arranger son cas pendant mon absence vu l'ampleur de la réaction d'Harry !#

-Harry, loin de moi l'idée d'être d'accord avec ma sœur, (#qu'ouï-je ?# ) mais il s'agit de _ton sang_.

Drago finit de prononcer ses pensées à haute voix : -Voilà, je pars 3 jours et la belette trouve le moyen d'acquérir un cerveau. Je devrais partir plus souvent.

Esquissant un sourire, mais les yeux graves, Harry se pencha vers Ron et lui glissa trois mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci poussa un soupir mais acquiesça. Etonnés mais ne cherchant pas à comprendre puisque cela ne devait visiblement pas être su, Amaïa et Martin restèrent silencieux. Harry questionna Drago du regard.

-C'est toi qui vois, mais sache que mon sang est également à disposition.

-Pas avec toutes les potions que tu as bues ! " répliqua rapidement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement Amaïa.

-Si tu le souhaites… commença Harry, plongeant son regard dans celui du vampire et dénudant son poignet en un geste d'offrande.

-Volontiers, merci. Je te promets de ne prélever que quelques gorgées. Et merci de ta confiance." Il se releva et tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à faire de même. "Mais je pense préférable que nous nous écartions quelque peu.

-Je te suis." Et Harry s'exécuta, sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'homme.

* * *

rhooo notre petit harry serait-il trop confiant ?

réponse dans le prochain chapitre, sans aucune garantie de date de parution, mais vous semblez habitué(e)s. ;p

Merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours.


	14. Contacts

**coucou tous,**

bon contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Me-Violine, je poste un chapitre. Celui-ci ne nécessitait quasi-aucune relecture /correction (donc il reste peut être qques fautes) donc malgré la somme de boulot et mon état de stress et de fatigue, voici un petit chapitre.

et puis je compte sur vos reviews pour me remonter le moral.

vous pouvez pas savoir comme je scrute comme une folle ma boite mail pour avoir vos avis... ;p

toujours **Disclaimer**, l'univers de départ appartient à J., le reste sort de mon imagination.

euh je crois pas avoir autre chose à dire.... donc Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chap 14- Contacts**

Quelques pas plus loin, Martin s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune sorcier qui avait accepté de lui fournir quelques gorgées de son sang, qui acceptait d'être mordu par un vampire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ce qu'il allait faire.

-Sais-tu en quoi cela consiste ?

-Je sais que tu vas me mordre. Généralement à la jugulaire. Certains écrits rapportent que la morsure fait ressentir… du … du plaisir à la personne mordue.

Le vampire acquiesça silencieusement.

-En fait, seuls les vampires sorciers ont cette action sur leur "victime". Une interaction des magies, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Le but premier est évidemment d'éviter que la victime ne se débatte.

Le brun s'étonna.

-Hein !? Tu casses tout le mythe du vampire sexy qui fait fondre ces victimes là. Tu le sais ?!

-Réfléchis. Lors de la morsure les vampires sont physiquement très proches de leur proie." Tout en parlant, Martin avait doucement tiré Harry par le bras, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps. "Il suffit alors d'un pieu bien placé et, malgré toute notre vitesse vampirique, à cette distance il est difficile de l'éviter.

-Mais alors…

-Un courant romantique qui a vu en nous des créatures de la nuit mystérieuses à l'attraction magnétique. Ajoute une pincée de victimes survivantes qui ont partagé et embellit leur expérience et tu obtiens l'archétype du vampire si redoutablement irrésistible.

Le vampire fit lentement remonter sa main le long du bras de Harry, en une caresse dont la lenteur trahissait la provocation.

-Cette réputation nous a beaucoup servit. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'une "révélation" de notre existence, de nombreuses jeunes filles, et quelques jeunes hommes, ont cherché dans nos bras l'extase, oubliant qu'ils n'y trouveraient à coup sûr que la mort. D'autres encore, misérables imbues de leur pouvoir de séduction, pensaient obtenir à nos côtés vie et jeunesse éternelles.

-Je ne compte n'y rejoindre les uns, ni devenir l'un des autres. J'espère pouvoir encore profiter de la vie.

-Je n'aurai pas accepté ton offre si tel n'avait pas été le cas.

Un court silence prit place, dans lequel Harry perçut sa respiration trop rapide.

-Ce petit cours d'histoire avait pour but de te faire oublier ta situation actuelle. Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça !

-Je ne nie pas que cela ce soit avérer très intéressant, mais parfois je préfère en savoir le moins possible.

-Tu es difficile à cerner Harry.

-Merci du compliment.

-Ca n'en été pas forcément un.

Court silence de nouveau, que le vampire ne laissa pas s'étendre.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Euh oui. Mais ça va faire mal ?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres pâles.

-Je croyais que tu voulais en savoir le moins possible ?

Le sorcier eut une moue boudeuse que les sens vampiriques de Martin n'ignorèrent pas.

-Il paraît que je suis difficile à cerner !

-Un point partout !" réplique-t'il amusé." Je ferais en sorte que tes amis n'aient pas de motifs de me découper en morceaux.

-Alors allons-y."

Doucement le vampire posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et entama un léger massage apaisant, puis il embrassa délicatement la peau bronzée du cou tendu sous ses crocs, maintenant visibles. Si délicatement que Harry ne perçut pas la légère attention avant que les crocs pointus ne percent chirurgicalement sa peau.

Il retint une faible plainte. Il avait subit des douleurs bien plus violentes, mais la sensation étrange de son sang quittant lentement son corps était dérangeante. Aussitôt, une magie étrangère, métallique mais étrangement apaisante s'enroula autour de la sienne, rougeoyante et alerte. La magie étrangère n'exerçait aucune pression, se contentant d'onduler à la surface.

-Je te remercie.

Ces trois petits mots sortirent Harry de son état de torpeur. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Je prendrais comme un compliment que tu ne saches plus ce qui vient de se passer !

Harry se reprit rapidement.

-Non, je sais parfaitement ce que tu viens de faire, quoique… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-oui ??

-Rahhh, c'était une expérience …intéressante ! Voilà ! Content ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas, mais un fin sourire arquait ses lèvres face à la moue semi-boudeuse du brun.

-Je vais te laisser. Merci pour ton aide.

-Merci de la tienne.

-Je vais me dépêcher de renter. Faîtes attention à vous, … et à Amaïa." Harry acquiesça dans la pénombre, faisant mine ne pas avoir remarqué l'hésitation du buveur de sang."Je ne pense pas que nous ayons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour.

-Je ne le souhaite pas. Enfin, c'est à dire que …

-Ce n'est pas souhaitable pour vous, je comprends. Mais qui sait, vous avez perturbé des équilibres qui s'étaient doucement remis en place, bien qu'instables. Je ne saurais dire sur quoi débouchera tout cela.

-Quand les équilibres ont-ils été rompus la première fois ?! » Interrogea Harry, immédiatement interpellé.

-Il y a à peu près trente ans je dirais. Peut-être un peu moins. Puis-je à mon tour te poser une dernière question ?

-Si je peux y répondre…

-Sais-tu où vous allez atterrir ?" Harry fronça un instant les sourcils. "Pas que je veuille savoir votre destination, mais…

-Je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où va nous envoyer Hermione. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi aux différentes possibilités.

-Tu n'es pas curieux ? Moi j'avoue que ça m'intrigue assez, vu le cerveau de ton amie.

-J'ai suffisamment d'autres choses à penser pour que cela n'attise ma curiosité. Mais si on se recroise un jour…, je penserai à demander le nom de notre lieu d'arrivée à Mione, c'est noté.

-Alors bonne chance.

-Malheureux, il n'est pas question de chance mais de calculs et de mesures précis!

-C'est bon j'ai compris. » sourit le vampire. Puis il prit une courte inspiration, comme parlant à regret. « Bon vent ?

-Bon vent. » répondit doucement Harry, regrettant au fond de lui que la rencontre fut si courte.

Une brusque rafale obligea Harry à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il était seul et sa magie ne captait plus aucune présence à proximité.

Harry rejoignit le groupe silencieux et se mit immédiatement à la tâche, coupant court à toute tentative d'interrogatoire. Drago lui fit un rapide topo. Comme il l'avait deviné, il était plus simple de re-seller les chevaux. Ils les monteraient lors de l'activation du portauloin qui reposerait sur l'encolure des montures et que chaque cavalier prendrait en main.

Hermione calculait leur trajet et Ron, aidé de sa sœur, recherchait un objet assez grand pour que les cinq chevaux et leurs cavaliers puissent le toucher tous en même temps. Une fois les harnachements posés, Amaïa enjoignit aux deux garçons de prendre un peu de repos.

"-On ne devrait pas plutôt aider Ron ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules,.

-Ils finiront bien par trouver. Ils se reposeront à ce moment là et vous, vous serez plus réactifs à notre atterrissage. D'autant qu'on va avoir besoin de votre puissance magique pour le portauloin. Dormez tant que vous le pouvez.

-Je suis trop nerveux à l'idée qu'un clan d'amazone aidé de vampires risque de nous tomber dessus. Je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir.

-Je monte la garde Drago."

Avant que le blond ne recommence à maugréer, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'allonger non loin de lui.

Quelques respirations plus tard, le griffondor voyageait sous d'autres cieux. Le serpentard poussa un soupir.

Cent quatre moots-moots _(NdA : spéciale dédicace à Dawn)_ bondissant plus tard, le blond se retourna sur le ventre, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Soudain un poids le plaqua au sol et une main emprisonna son poignet droit, armé de sa baguette.

Aux bracelets de force râpant sa peau, il identifia rapidement la masse sur son dos comme étant une amazone, brune, aux yeux bleus, et particulièrement agaçante quand elle le voulait. Un genou au creux de ses reins, la deuxième main posée entre ces deux omoplates, il était totalement bloqué.

"-Je t'ai dis de dormir…

-Grrr … Je ne ferais aucun commentaire !

-Détends toi.

-Facile à faire quand on a une guerrière armée jusqu'aux dents sur le dos.

L'amazone relâcha son bras et leva son appui. Le serpentard put respirer plus librement, mais le genou toujours présent ne lui permit pas de se retourner et de faire face.

-Je perçois un zeste d'ironie dans tes propos.

-Pffff !

Le blond sentit avec appréhension deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules et descendre vers son cou, puis remonter doucement en cercles, et redescendre, et remonter.

L'aristocrate se détendit quelque peu, avant de sentit avec surprise les mains se rapprocher d'avantage de son cou à chaque cercle, jusqu'à ce que deux doigts prennent place sur sa jugulaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa vision s'obscurcissait.

* * *

voili, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

merci

Felinness


	15. Un réveil

hello tous !

Voilà j'ai enfin fini l'énorme travail que j'ai sur les bras. Moins de boulot et moins de pression à venir, même si ce n'est pas du tout les vacances. Et puis je suis contente de la mention que j'ai eue, malgré qques corrections à apporter.

je remercie ceux qui me lisent et encore plus les rares qui me review...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Enfin vu la longueur c'est davantage un intermède. Mais c'est un petit truc avant mon absence de Noël.

Après celui-ci mes chapitres publiés rattrapent dramatiquement ceux écrits, va falloir que je bosse un peu plus sur cette fiction.

Passons aux choses habituelles : disclaimers, l'univers HP appartient à JK Rowling. et toutes les fautes sont à moi.

Spoilers jusqu'au tome 6 (euh le prince de sang mélé, c'est bien le 6?).

Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis !

* * *

**chapitre 15 - Un réveil…  
**

« -Drago réveille toi ! Beau blond, on est prêt à partir !

-Qu'est ce que …Harry !?

-Eh bien tu vois, finalement tu as réussi à t'endormir.

En un bond, le serpentard fut sur ses pieds.

-On part d'ici dans 10 minutes Drago, il faudrait que tu …

-Espèce de psychopathe !!!

Le survivant vit avec surprise Drago foncer vers Amaïa, une franche colère assombrissant ses traits.

-Comment as tu osé …! Me faire… me… Est ce que tu te rends compte de ton geste ! »

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs, pour le voir, avec incompréhension et soulagement, se poster devant l'amazone. Son corps tendu, ses gestes saccadés et ses lèvres plus fines que jamais laissaient à penser que le regard du blond devait actuellement être d'un glacé insoutenable.

« - Espèce de folle ! Faut être complètement tordue pour ME faire ce coup !! Et suicidaire ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient croisé son chemin, les griffondors virent la jeune amazone perdre de son assurance, comme prête à céder. Drago entraperçut une ombre de peur dans les prunelles bleues qui le força à modérer son courroux. Ses yeux transperçaient toujours son vis-à-vis quand il reprit la parole, d'une voix moins menaçante mais toujours aussi cinglante.

-Nous en reparlerons !

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête et le serpentard se tourna vers Hermione.

-Où en sommes nous ?

La sage griffondor préféra ne pas poser de question. La mâchoire serrée, le jeune lord semblait lutter pour retrouver son calme.

-Nous sommes prêts. Dès que tout le monde est en position, je pourrais lancer le portauloin. Mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il risque de nous tirer un peu d'énergie magique.

-Drago et moi somme plus reposés, nous ferons en sorte d'être plus réceptifs. Amaïa, es-tu puissante ?

La jeune femme répondit d'une voix simple, moins détachée que celle à laquelle elle leur répondait habituellement.

-Je ne suis pas très puissante et nous utilisons la magie bien moins que vous. Je suppose que je peux être d'une certaine aide tout de même, d'autant que même à plat magiquement je saurais nous défendre une fois arrivée.

-Je préférerais que tu te ménages magiquement. Si tu es trop crevée, tu ne tiendras pas un assaut, même à l'arc.

L'amazone ne répondit pas à l'objection d'Hermione et se contenta de placer les chevaux en cercle.

Harry menait les opérations, conscient de la fatigue des uns, de la colère d'un autre. Il exposa rapidement un plan au cas où le portauloin d'Hermione les ferait apparaître devant la population locale. Celle-ci avait calculé pour arriver dans une grande zone semi-désertique et apparaître de nulle part baguette en main pouvait poser quelques problèmes.

Une fois tous en selles, les regards se redirigèrent vers Hermione.

-Bon, eh bien, c'est le moment de vérité. On n'a rien oublié ici ?

-Ginny et moi avons tout ranger Mione, tu l'as déjà demandé.

-Et toutes les traces sont effacées. Rajouta Amaïa. De toute façon nous devons y aller. Où que ce soit.

-Alors allons où que ce soit !" La brunette leva sa baguette, vérifia une dernière fois que tous les humains et tous les chevaux étaient en contact avec la cordelette que Ron et Ginny avaient tressée à l'aide de leurs cheveux (*) et, prenant une grande inspiration qui avait autant pour but de rassembler son courage que de prévenir les autres :

-_Activate_ !

* * *

* : Bon d'accord, c'est complètement invraisemblable. Mais je bloquais, ne parvenant pas à trouver quelque chose dans les bois qui pourrait être de forme circulaire et surtout d'un seul tenant. Les rênes étaient trop courtes et Hermione m'a dit que ce devait être monobloc pour que la magie s'y répartisse uniformément. Pas question donc de les attacher les uns aux autres (pis Amaïa m'a fait remarquer que les sorciers étaient suffisamment nuls en équitation, c'était pas indispensable d'en plus les priver de rênes, merci bien !).

Courber une longue branche en forme de cercle impliquait la magie, ce qui pouvait altérer son sort de portauloin au calcul hyperprécis. (Je tiens à la vie merci !) Hermione m'a obligé à une forme circulaire pour que la magie circule à travers tous et que tous soient également connectés à l'item et à sa puissance.

Bref, de dépit, ne trouvant absolument rien pouvant satisfaire ses exigences (et comme je commençais sérieusement à me prendre la tête sur ce point), j'ai opté pour les cheveux, partie du corps de sorcier donc empreints de magie et agissant comme un seul objet (interdit de me contredire ;p). ; et dont le recours en situations désespérées est courant dans les contes (la princesse dans sa tour, tressant une échelle de sa chevelure à son prince pour qu'il la délivre, mèches de cheveux dans le polynectar, piège de cheveux d'or tressés dans une aventure de London, peigne à cheveux de la belle au bois dormant…).

Ou comment un auteur justifie une solution « tant-qu'à rien-trouver-autant-délirer ».

* * *

Je vous avais dis que c'était un intermède, pas vraiment un chapitre.

Maintenant je vous laisse deviner où notre petite troupe va apparaître. Ferez vous le même choix qu'Hermione ?

et puis je vais vous mettre à contribution pour le sur-suivant chapitre : si vous étiez à la place de l'un des sorciers, quelles questions poseriez vous à Amaïa... sur sa tribu, la coupe... etc je dis bien à la place de Harry, Ron, Mione, Ginny et Draco.

Parce que je veux être sûre de ne pas oublier d'évoquer un point important. Et même si votre question ne soulève pas de point important, si je peux y répondre via Amaïa sans trop dévoiler de l'intrigue, j'essaierai de l'inclure dans ce futur chapitre donc.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent.

je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux Noël.

Rendez vous en 2010 par Pégaze !


	16. Arrivée

Coucou !

BONNE ANNEE 2010 A TOUS !

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et j'espère que vous avez passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi.

Un petit chapitre pour ce retour au boulot. Je commence à y voir un peu plus clair dans mon plan de fic donc je devrais me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture d'ici peu.

Disclaimer habituel Hp = Rowling (oulala je suis feignasse)

Spoiler tome6

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chap 16 - Arrivée**

Un tourbillon de sensations et de couleurs les emporta. Une étrange impression de voyager et d'être ballottés sans pour autant qu'aucun mouvement n'anime ni les chevaux ni les hommes. Dès qu'ils atterrirent, les chevaux se mirent à renâcler, tentant de se débarrasser de ce mal-au cœur. Hermione soupira avec soulagement en apercevant le soleil, haut dans le ciel et dardant ces rayons sur une immense surface bleutée à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Ron et Ginny tentaient de ne pas tomber bas de leur monture, aussi secouée qu'eux. Drago, Harry et Amaïa, armes en main, fouillaient du regard le paysage environnant.

-Nous sommes seuls. Affirma le blond.

-Je crois aussi. Soupira Harry avec satisfaction. Et il fait grand soleil. Opération réussie. Bravo Mione !!

Chacun alla de sa félicitation envers la jeune femme qui rosit de plaisir et de fierté.

-Ca c'est ma Mione ! Aucun serdaigle ne lui arriverait à la cheville, tous trop peureux pour tenter une telle chose.

Sauf l'amazone qui coupa court à cette agitation satisfaite.

-Ne traînons pas ainsi à découvert. Il nous faut un abri et nous éloigner du point d'atterrissage.

Nul ne sut si elle perçut le regard noir de Drago, mais elle tourna bride à Picossa et l'engagea sur une piste qu'elle seule voyait.

Harry encouragea d'un regard ses amis à la suivre. Il chercha pourtant des yeux, ce qui avait poussé l'amazone à prendre cette direction. Rien d'autre ne s'offrait au regard qu'une steppe semi-aride, aux herbes basses parsemées de quelques arbres rachitiques. Le paysage légèrement vallonné semblait s'incliner dans son entier vers le lac Baïkal. Sa surface hérissée de bloc de glace s'étendait sans fin à leurs pieds tandis que les contreforts des monts Daour et Lablonovoï s'élevaient dans leur dos.

Le panorama était sublime.

-Il faudrait hâter le pas et pousser un peu les chevaux. Ici nous sommes visibles comme un paon sur un chêne.

Les humains maugréèrent en cœur, le trot n'étant décidément pas l'allure la plus confortable pour leurs postérieurs. Mais les chevaux suivirent sans effort visible celui qui menait la marche.

Amaïa, droite sur son cheval, observait la moindre trace au sol, le moindre signe d'une activité humaine, passée ou récente. Elle pointa subitement une flèche sur sa droite, tout son visage tendu dans cette direction, tentant de percer le feuillage des buissons. Picossa ne ralentit pas le trot, seul le buste de l'amazone se tourna progressivement pour maintenir un contact visuel avec sa cible. Par réflexe de combat, tous avaient tiré leur baguette, essayant vainement de percevoir ce qui avait alerté la chasseresse. Alors que Ron prononçait la première syllabe de son sort, l'amazone se tourna brusquement vers lui, abaissant son arc.

"Surtout aucune magie inutile !" Son ton était sec, concentré. "Ce serait facile de nous pister à partir d'un résidu de sort. D'autant que ce n'est qu'un loup."

-Mais, et toutes les traces des chevaux ? s'interrogea Ginny.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je nous fais suivre une piste récente de caravane !"

Elle clôt là l'échange en faisant de nouveau face à sa destination mystérieuse. Quelques regards furent échangés en silence, certains cherchant à apercevoir la bête, d'autres, plus à l'aise à cheval ou plus dubitatifs tentaient de percer le secret des empreintes dans la terre.

Harry dirigea son regard vers son compagnon de route blond. Il ne savait pas plus que les autres ce qui avait pu mettre le serpentard dans un tel état. Pour que le blond perde ainsi son emprise sur lui-même, il en fallait beaucoup. #Mouais, mais moins que si on était tous reposés et non pas en alerte constante depuis ce matin. Pff, ça va faire ça de plus à gérer, génial ! D'autant que moi je ne la connais pas du tout la demoiselle. La gérer sans l'appui de Dray ça va pas être coton !#

« -Hermione ! " Après avoir interpellé son amie, il se porta à ses côtés. "Toi qui gère un peu mieux ton cheval, tu pourrais demander à Amïa sa destination, et si c'est encore loin, s'il te plait. Parce que je sens que Ron et Ginny tombent de fatigue, et tu n'es guère plus en forme.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne rata le mouvement sec du menton du serpentard. Cependant, comme aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils n'engagèrent pas le sujet brûlant.

Alors qu'Hermione manœuvrait sa monture pour se rapprocher de l'amazone, celle-ci lança son cheval au petit galop. Après un regard franchement surpris entre Hermione et Harry, ils poussèrent eux aussi leurs montures, soupirant d'aise pour leurs muscles malmenés, mais grimaçant de ne toujours pas comprendre où se dirigeait l'amazone. Néanmoins, leur interrogation fut de courte durée. La chasseresse fit bifurquer Picossa qui s'engagea, toujours au petit galop, dans une pente relativement raide surplombant un ancien lit de rivière.

Déglutissant, les sorciers tirèrent instinctivement sur leurs rênes pour réduire leur vitesse, sans toutefois pouvoir empêcher les chevaux de suivre le même chemin à une allure encore trop rapide pour eux. Heureusement, ni Nommet, ni Landinsky, pas plus que Narcisse ou Iris Noir n'eurent besoin de leur cavalier pour poser un sabot sûr et rattraper Picossa. Quelques foulées plus tard, le petit groupe avait traversé l'ancien lit et découvrit un mince ruisseau bordé de joncs. Amaïa ralentit son allure, remontant le ruisseau de quelques mètres avant de stopper devant un bouquet de joncs bien plus fourni, poussant au pied de trois saules.

"Pied à terre, nous allons dresser le camp ici."

Tous l'imitèrent, ravis d'être sur leurs deux pieds. Harry s'avança :

-Tu propose qu'on campe au milieu des joncs ?

-Non, les chevaux paîtront au milieu des joncs, plantez l'attache de la longe et gardez-là courte. Nous, nous allons nous installer au pied des saules. La dépression du terrain et les joncs nous cacheront. Prenez les selles et les tapis pour vous faire des couches confortables.

-Je vois mal comment des selles peuvent être une couche confortable. Maugréa Ron.

Chacun s'activa et enfin ils furent tous assis au calme.

-Et maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Maintenant reposez-vous. Je vais monter la garde. Grâce à toi nous avons éliminé la moitié de nos poursuivants et il y a très peu de chances que d'autres nous trouvent. Si jamais les vampires expliquent aux amazones comment nous pister, elles ne lanceront d'abord qu'un groupe d'éclaireuses. Si je les vois arriver, je vous réveille immédiatement.

-Je vais monter la garde avec toi, je me suis relativement reposé. S'avança Harry.

-Inutile. Je pourrais très bien le faire toute seule. Ton repos n'a pas été suffisant et il faut que vous soyez tous en forme pour la suite.

-Et toi non ?! cracha Drago. Tu comptes nous faussez compagnie maintenant que tu es loin des tiens !?

L'amazone releva vivement la tête. Son regard paru étonné un instant, mais elle évita rapidement le regard furieux de Drago.

-Moi je sais dormir à dos de cheval, je ne nous retarderais pas." Puis elle ajouta quelque peu hésitante. "Et je ne vous abandonnerais jamais ces chevaux."

Harry fit signe à Ginny de se taire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait dire, mais il n'avait pas la force de voir la situation s'envenimer un peu plus.

-Bon alors tous au dodo. Drago vient t'allonger aussi."

Le blond sembla un instant hésiter, mais finalement il s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry. Alors que chacun essayait de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable,….

"J'en ai marre des chevaux, marre de galoper, marre de ces selles de M…"

"Ron !"

…, l'amazone s'installa en tailleur, le dos contre un petit arbuste et le regard verrouillé sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Hermione l'observa un instant, les épaules relâchées certes, mais le poignard posé au sol à hauteur de sa hanche et l'arc, une flèche déjà encochée, posé sur ses genoux. La brune se demanda un instant s'ils ne lui faisaient pas trop confiance. Ses motifs n'étaient toujours pas connus et rien ne les assurait qu'elle ne leur fausse pas compagnie pendant leur sommeil, emportant avec elle ses précieux chevaux. Mais, la fatigue aidant, la sorcière se fit la remarque que quand bien même l'amazone les abandonnait ici sans monture, ils avaient échappé au village des amazones, à un groupe de vampire (si tout n'était pas affabulation du complice d'Amaïa) et avaient récupéré la coupe.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui gardait l'objet près de lui. Elle le vit lancer très discrètement un sort d'alarme sur la petite zone entre la chasseresse et les corps étendus. Elle n'était pas la seule à prendre des précautions, leur confiance ayant ses limites, surtout en temps de guerre où un allié pouvait se retourner contre vous et vous avadavériser pendant votre sommeil. Hermione ne put retenir un frisson, mais la précaution qu'avait posé son ami et leur expérience la rassurèrent assez pour qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer les ronflements de Ron qu'elle plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les longues chevauchées et l'adrénaline de cette étrange nuit eurent raison d'elle.

* * *

Et voilà, ils sont donc à la frontière russo-mongole. J'espère que vous admirez l'effort que j'ai fourni pour trouver le nom de ces fichus Monts au sud de ce lac. Si quelqu'un trouve une erreur, merci de me la signaler.

La foire aux questions est toujours ouverte, donc si vous voulez que l'un des persos pose une question à Amaïa, transmettez la moi.

En espérant avoir un retour de votre part.

Felinness


	17. Questions et réponses

coucou tous !

oulalalalalalala je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Plus de deux mois sans mise à jour. Je sais que je vous avais prévenu de mes tendances au retard de publication, mais là c'est plus du retard. L'une de vous a même pensé que des évènements extérieurs étaient en cause. Je n'ai même pas cette excuse.

Bon déjà fallait que j'écrive ce chap. Eh oui, je n'ai plus d'avance sur vous chers lecteurs. Deuxio, je chapitre était très em...bêtant, parce que je donne des indications sur le passé, et sur les actions de ... dans le clan des amazones, donc fallait que je planche sur mon plan de fic, pour que ça se tienne et parce que certains éléments auront leur importance plus tard.

Maintenant, faut que j'attaque l'écriture du chapitre suivant. Mais pendant ce temps je vais vous laisser déguster le N°17, qui pour une fois fait plus de trois pages (10 waouw !).

J'adore les reviews. Mais je suis un peu déçue, blessée, de voir que très peu d'entre vous m'écrivent. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire un laïus à chaque chapitre, mais juste un petit mot, c'est déjà très encourageant. Et puis c'est un des avantages sur fanfiction, les échanges entre nous écrivaillons/lecteurs, avec double chapeau souvent. (well je ne me qualifierait tout de même pas d'auteur qui a un retour sur son oeuvre, mais au moins un écrivaillon qui s'amuse à écire et partager).

Je sais que je n'ai répondu à aucune des questions que mes deux revieweuses adorées se posaient... euh c'est prévu dans la suite de la fic ? vous me pardonnez ?

_Let's go !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Questions et réponses**

Amaïa perçu un mouvement sur sa droite. L'un des sorciers semblait se réveiller. Elle espéra un instant que ce soit le beau blond afin de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Manque de chance, ce fut un bras rond, tacheté de rousseur qui bougea.

Elle avait pu remarquer qu'aucun de ses cinq compagnons de route n'avait bougé pendant leur sommeil, trahissant l'habitude de dormir sous le danger. Ils dormaient tous de manière à être les plus discrets possibles, sans aucun mouvement, la baguette à portée de main. Seuls les ronflements du roux avaient semble-t-il échappés à la discrétion qui se dégageait du groupe.

En tant que guerrière, l'amazone reconnut là les habitudes de combattants. Pourtant les sorciers n'avaient pas la culture de la guerre, pas même d'armée, seulement des groupes d'hommes du ministère, diversement appelés, faisant régner l'ordre. Mais le groupe endormi était trop hétérogène, en force, en caractère, en attitude. Et même si le brun, Harry, semblait être le meneur, aucune hiérarchie ne semblait opérer entre eux.

Oh, ils n'étaient pas aussi dépourvus de moyens que le racontaient les exploratrices de sa tribu ! Mais leur façon d'appréhender les difficultés, notamment un escadron de vampire, relevait davantage de l'improvisation totale. Oui, c'est cela, les cinq sorciers donnaient l'impression d'être des combattants par la force des choses. Mais des combattants non dépourvus d'un but, voire d'une mission.

Il lui restait à découvrir lequel, et quel rôle jouait la coupe là dedans.

La rousse avait finit de se réveiller et s'approcha silencieusement d'elle.

"Rien remarqué toi ?" Autant pour le silence.

Amaïa dévia légèrement son regard vers la rousse, suffisamment pour faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu, pas assez pour quitter son objectif des yeux, ou pour donner de l'importance à la présence de la rousse.

"Tu pourrais répondre !"

"J'essaye de rester discrète." Fut le murmure en réponse. Et la rousse se tendit, les muscles de la mâchoire contractés, avant de se détendre presque totalement.

# Tiens donc. Elle semblerait capable de contrôle ?! # pensa Amaïa, sincèrement surprise.

Une minute de silence passa sur la lande immobile.

Une inspiration. # Ou pas. Moins d'une minute, pathétique ! #

"-Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre nos souvenirs ?

# Elle pense réellement que je vais lui répondre ? non, elle essaye d'entamer la discussion de manière mesurée pour m'amener à lui parler de ce qui la gène, elle.#

-Tu sais maintenant que nous avons ce que nous cherchions, nous ne retournerons pas à ton village.

# Sans blague, ce ne serait pas aussi parce que vous vous êtes fait battre à plate couture !? #

-Et puis nous avions réussi à le trouver seuls, alors même sans nos souvenirs de cette journée, nous serions capables de le retrouver.

# Jolie tentative, mais si tu penses que je pense que vous pouvez retrouver le village… tu penses mal.#

Une grande inspiration la renseigna sur la patience qui s'effilochait chez la rouquine.

-Et même si nous nous rappelions de la disposition du village et du nombre d'habitants, nous savons à quelle force nous nous heurterions.

# Après la phase vous-n'avez-aucun-intérêt-à-nos-yeux, voici la phase flatterie. # Amaïa du se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire.

-Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

# Waouw, encore un peu et je pourrais croire qu'elle est effrayée. Jolie fausse crainte sur son visage, mais ses yeux la trahissent, trop déterminés. #

Ginny reprit d'une voie tendre.

-Harry essaye toujours de nous préserver quand il le peut. Mais je suis capable d'encaisser. Vous n'avez pas à me protéger ainsi.

L'amazone cilla, les sentiments se battaient pour prendre le dessus sur son expression neutre : stupéfaction, rire, mépris, moquerie. Finalement ce fut le sourire sardonique qui remporta la bataille. #Mwawawawa elle y croit encore !! C'est lui-même qu'il protège, lui qui a eu du mal à encaisser ta réaction ! Quoique la tienne n'était pas très mesurée non plus…#

Mais ledit sourire fit s'assombrir plus encore les yeux chocolat.

-Harry est bouleversé par ce qui c'est passé !! # Non sans blague…# Et je ne peux l'aider si j'ignore tout ! #ironie quand tu nous tiens.# Je dois comprendre pourquoi il refuse mon aide !!

# gnihn inh inh, …. hummm, Amaïa reprend toi ! Ton rire grince davantage que les articulations d'Elisatbetha ! Et puis ce n'est pas très charitable…. … …Gninh inh inh inh inh inh !!! #

-Pourquoi Harry se dérobe, pourquoi il m'évite !!? REPONDS MOI !

Si le haussement de ton avait fait sursauter la chasseresse, la sortant de ses pensées quelques peu moqueuses et délicieuses, son cri lui avait tiré leurs compagnons de leur sommeil. En un instant quatre baguettes tendaient dans leur direction.

-Qu'isse passe ?

L'amazone prit la parole d'une voix mesurée :

-Votre amie me faisait une démonstration de perte de contrôle.

L'amie en question tentait maintenant de faire une démonstration de coloration totale de l'épiderme, en rouge, brique, brique cuite.

-Ginny ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Visiblement le rouquin avait plus de mal à se réveiller que les autres, mais cela lui permettait d'avoir le courage d'affronter sa sœur, malgré le signal coloré de son évidente colère.

-Il se passe que j'ai voulu discuter avec _elle_. » Le mot fut élégamment craché. « Je voulais me renseigner sur toute cette histoire autour de la coupe, sur qui l'avait amenée, sur la chute des protections, connaître sa raison pour tous ses silences, comprendre cette étrange aide du vampire d'un clan soi disant ennemi des amazones, obtenir des réponses sur ses vraies motivations, qu'elle explique ce qu'elle gagne réellement à venir avec nous, pauvres sorciers inférieurs.

Les premières phrases firent mouche. Les quatre sorciers à peine réveillés plissèrent des yeux vers l'amazone, suspicieux. Les propres doutes faisant échos aux questionnements de la jeune fille. Mais au fur et à mesure du discours de la rousse, leur adhésion à ses suspicions vacilla. Et le corps de l'amazone vibra, attirant leur attention qui s'alarma. Mais la rousse, inconsciente de l'imminence du drame, apporta le coup de grâce :

-Et qu'elle dévoile comment elle a manipulé Drago pour qu'il la défende ainsi

La tension dans les muscles de l'amazone atteignit le point de non-retour.

D'un geste vif l'amazone saisit son poignard. La détente de son bras fut si rapide, que les sorciers n'avaient pu que penser réagir que la lame se plantait déjà dans la chair, tranchant peau, muscles et artère. Dans une goute de sang, le corps tomba au sol, sans vie.

Dans le silence de la steppe, le murmure d'Amaïa résonna comme un cri :

« Cela ne variera pas beaucoup le menu, mais au moins le repas est assuré. »

Les paroles de l'amazone tirèrent les sorciers de leur hébétude, leurs regards cessant de faire des allers-retours entre l'amazone, Ginny et le lapin. (1)

Les lèvres pincées, le blond retenait un sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu les tâches de rousseur de la rouquine disparaître ainsi. Et c'était un spectacle fascinant et fort agréable. Bien que visiblement moins au goût des gryffys.

Puis l'amazone tourna son regard vers la cadette du groupe

-Tu ne serais pas aussi vicieuse et traitresse, que je pourrais presque te reconnaître des qualités de ruse.

La chasseresse se leva, posant son arc au sol.

-Cependant, je pense qu'il est en effet temps que je réponde à certaines de vos questions."

Puis sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle alla chercher sa proie.

Retirant l'arme d'un coup sec, elle souleva le lapin d'une main, laissant les dernières gouttes de sang le quitter, e de l'autre essuya la lame dans l'herbe rase.

Les sorciers commencèrent à bouger quand elle laissa choir le lapin à leurs pieds avant d'aller chercher une sacoche.

Après quelques préparatifs, le pain, la viande et les gourdes étaient disposées au centre d'un cercle formé par les six compagnons d'infortune.

Une fois restaurés, Harry se tourna vers l'amazone.

-Je pense qu'il est plus simple que nous posions directement les questions qui nous intriguent le plus ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ginny tenta rapidement de prendre la parole mais elle fut coupée par un geste de la main d'Amaïa.

-Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais préciser deux points.

-Je suppose que tu refuses de répondre à certaines questions !" Cracha la rousse.

Un sourire en coin, tellement tendu qu'il alerta Draco se dessina sur le visage de l'amazone.

-C'est exactement ça. Comment as tu deviné ? " Le ton était ironique, moqueur. Si bien que Ginny fit encore montre de ses talents de pigmentation. Mais Amaïa détourna son regard vers Hermione.

-Je ne raconterai pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre période d'amnésie.

La brunette hocha la tête, elle s'y attendait.

-Deuxième point, je vous éclaire sans attendre sur mes "motivations". Puisqu'elles semblent perturber certains. »

Drago se sentit et se sut visé.

Prenant une courte inspiration, l'amazone reporta son regard sur la ligne bleue du lac :

-Après vous avoir capturés, je vous ai enfermé dans une pièce/prison. Par un système simple, j'ai pu écouter vos conversations. J'avais entendu les explications d'Hermione sur mon peuple juste avant de vous capturer. Et j'ai été très intriguée. Rares sont les sorciers à parvenir sur nos terres, et je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de sorciers _cherchant_ précisément notre clan !! Et jamais d'hommes. Donc j'ai écouté pour comprendre. Et j'ai compris. »

Drago avait deviné une partie de cette histoire. Et il se doutait qu'Harry se faisait actuellement la même réflexion : ils avaient été très imprudents de parler ainsi dans la grange.

-Vous recherchiez un objet, puissant, noir. Or notre village possède un objet, d'origine sorcière, dégageant une puissance noire.

Hermione allait l'interrompre quand Drago lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Cet artefact, et surtout la noirceur qu'il recèle, affectent les créatures vivant à proximité du village. Elles sont devenues un danger pour nous, surtout pour nos jeunes enfants. Cela m'arrangeait donc que vous vouliez le prendre ou le détruire, peu importe. C'est à partir de là que j'ai décidé de vous aider dans votre mission qui semblait assez compromise.

Elle poussa un court soupir.

-Mais je n'avais aucun plan, j'ai dû improviser. Et même si mon plan a tenu jusqu'au bout, je me suis assez vite rendue compte que j'avais pris une part très active à tout ça. Aucune chance que je ne sois pas accusée de traîtrise.

La jeune femme eut un bref rire amer : -Ce qui m'a obligé à précipiter ma décision d'explorer le vaste monde.

Drago releva la tête. Cela c'était une surprise !

L'amazone dut percevoir sa réaction car elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, même si ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point très lointain.

-J'avais ce projet, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire part à la reine. Vous m'avez représenté une occasion, et je me suis impliquée dans ce mic-mac, alors autant… quitter le clan.

Une très légère fêlure se fit entendre quand l'amazone évoqua son départ. Mais elle haussa les épaules et reprit la parole.

-Quand à savoir pourquoi je reste avec vous et ne vous fais pas faux bond ? Eh bien, vous êtes ma foi fort intéressants … dans l'ensemble, et j'ai la nette impression qu'avec vous on ne s'ennuie pas.

Elle fixa enfin son regard sur quelque chose : le visage du serpentard.

-A propos de mes chevaux…ils sont un peu comme mes enfants.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. #Par Merlin Drago !! Mais comment n'as tu pas réalisé plus tôt !#

Mais la jeune femme continua sans faiblir.

-Et comme vous n'auriez pas accepté que je parte avec eux sans force protestations… (le blond acquiesça discrètement) ni je n'aurai pu les laisser sans protection, puisque je ne pourrais le faire très longtemps seule …

(Drago tressailli, avait-il bien compris ? Amaïa, l'amazone, lui demandait protection ?!), alors je souhaite et compte rester avec vous.

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la petite assemblée. Le regard toujours rivé sur les réactions du blond, Amaïa patientait. Et dans ses yeux, Drago vit l'attente, il vit l'espoir, mais il vit également la fatigue sur ses traits marqués. Aussi hocha-t'il simplement la tête, calme, déterminé, sûr de lui.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, laissant son dos reposer contre l'arbre derrière elle.

Harry avait deviné l'attente de la chasseresse, et visiblement une acceptation de Drago qui l'avait soulagée, mais il était bien incapable de comprendre ce dont il était question. Hermione avait également très vite suspecté un double sens à la conversation. Cependant il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour espérer n'en saisir que le début.

Elle allait lancer un feu nourrit de questions, mais Drago la coupa dans son élan.

-Je me permets d'intervenir avant l'interrogatoire pour éclaircir un point qui me fâche. » Il se tourna vers Ginny et planta un regard polaire. « Mon niveau d'occlumencie surpasse celui de vous quatre réunis, alors ne pense même pas que j'ai été soumis à un sort d'entrave de volonté, ou que quelqu'un puisse avoir manipulé mon esprit.

-Ton esprit peut –être pas mais ton… corps et tes sens sans aucun doute ! » cracha la lionne impulsive.

-Ginny ! » Le ton de son frère était offusqué. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle insinuer que… que… et puis c'était Drago Malfoy quoi ! Le mec le plus froid qu'il connaisse.

Ledit mec froid ne se défendit même pas.

-Cette…attaque ne mérite d'autre réponse qu'une absence de réponse. » Le ton méprisant et supérieur du blond rappelèrent à certain Lucius Malfoy et son dédain des gens de basse extraction.

-En effet, de plus nous connaissons tous ton cœur de glace à l'armure infranchissable. » Le sourire d'Harry soulignait si nécessaire la taquinerie. Mais ses yeux exprimaient son dégoût pour l'intervention de la rousse.

-Reprenons sérieusement Monsieur le Survivant si vous le permettez. » Drago et sa manie de toujours vouloir le dernier mot. Le survivant lui tira la langue. « Je ne défends pas Amaïa #Oulala non, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Une amazone, avoir besoin d'être défendue par un homme !? Ginny veut mourir !# Il se trouve juste que je possède des informations que vous ignorez, que j'ai eu l'occasion de juger Amaïa et que j'agis donc en serpentard qui se respecte : j'agis par petites touches pour aider le groupe tout en conservant mon avantage.

Hermione et Harry sourirent, Ron soupira, Ginny grinça des dents : ce fichu serpentard démontait son accusation sans rien révéler, pire encore : en se vantant de ne rien révéler. Et elle n'avait rien perdu de la provocation qu'il lui lançait.

Amaïa regardait les différents protagonistes d'un air perplexe. Il lui semblait qu'elle passait à coté de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis c'était quoi ce truc là « serpentard » !? Enfin, elle avait remarqué qu'à sa manière le blond provoquait la rousse en prenant discrètement sa défense. Heureusement que c'était pour faire enrager la rousse, parce que côté défense, merci bien, mais elle n'avait pas besoin du blond pour la faire taire ! Non mais ! Bien qu'elle soit intérieurement admirative de l'aisance avec laquelle il avait retourné la situation à son avantage.

Un court silence avait pris place, rapidement rompu par nulle autre qu'Hermione.

-Ce qui m'interpelle dans toute cette histoire c'est comment tu étais au courant de l'existence de l'artefact ! Et comment avez-vous pu vous en emparer si discrètement, il y a toujours des tonnes de protections et les détruire prend du temps et de l'énergie, hors tu as avoué ne pas être très puissante magiquement et Drago ne paraissait pas éreinté quand on s'est retrouvé ! »

Avec une rapidité qui trahissait l'habitude, Harry profita qu'elle reprenne sa respiration pour en placer une, le visage mortellement sérieux.

-J'avoue que je m'interroge aussi sur ta connaissance de l'artefact. »

Son ton n'était pas encore suspicieux, mais on sentait poindre le doute dans sa voix.

-Je ne vois pas trop de quelles protections tu parles. » La brune faillit l'interrompre mais un mouvement de la main de l'aristocrate la coupa dans son élan. L'amazone reprit ses explications. « Laisses moi le temps de te répondre avant de me poser une autre question. L'artefact, comme vous dîtes, était placé dans une demeure au centre du village. Une sensation de noirceur s'en dégageait, les chevaux particulièrement ne supportent… ne supportaient pas de rester plus de quelques instants à proximité. Hors nous savons à quel point les créatures magiques sont inconsciemment plus sensibles que la moyenne des sorcières, … et sorciers.

-Attends tu es en train de dire que tes chevaux sont des créatures magiques ! » S'exclama Ron.

L'amazone le regarda, surprise. –Bien sûr !

-Mais comment ça bien sûr, ils ont absolument la même tête que n'importe quel autre cheval !?

-La même tête que n'importe quel autre cheval, _nos_ chevaux, _ces_ chevaux (et elle les désigna de la main) !? issus d'une longue tradition d'élevage et de dressage d'un des plus vieux clan d'amazone !! Tu trouves qu'ils ont la même tête que …

L'amazone était la stupéfaction et l'indignation personnifiée, toute trace de fatigue disparue. Elle se tourna vers les autres sorciers présents pour ne faire face qu'à des sourires gênés ou contrits.

-Vous avez pris Picossa, Iris noir, Narcisse, Landinsky et même Nommet pour des bêtes de somme !

L'incrédulité agrandissait ses yeux, très bleus, remarqua Harry avant de secouer la tête.

-Désolé de ne pas nous en être rendu compte Amaïa, mais nous ne savions pas que des chevaux pouvaient être magiques.

-Vous ne connaissez pas l'origine des pégases ? des licornes ? des sombrals... je sais pas moi, des kelpies ? » L'incrédulité montait à chaque mot. Mais le soulagement vint quand elle vit une étincelle s'allumer dans les regards de Drago et Ron. Cependant Harry coupa court encore une fois aux digressions.

-Revenons à notre affaire s'il vous plait. Nous avons de toute manière tous le temps devant nous pour partager nos savoirs.

L'amazone reprit son récit d'une voix absente, encore sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

-Donc nos chevaux ne supportent pas cette zone. Et la seule boutique à avoir un mur commun avec cette demeure suinte la noirceur. Même pour nous autres qui ne pratiquons pas la magie noire, nous sentons que l'ambiance est néfaste. Ces dernières années, Enerstine a vieilli bien trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Une magie nocive était à l'œuvre. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu déménager. Alors quand vous avez parlé d'artefact et de magie vaumoriene, je me suis douté que vous veniez pour cette coupe.

-vaumoriene ? » l'interrogea Ron, « c'est un type de magie chez vous ?

L'amazone pouvait lui reprocher de poser des questions bêtes, mais au moins avait-il le courage de les poser.

-C'est vous qui avait utilisé ce terme. Toi précisément, ajouta-t'elle en désignant Harry.

-Oh Voldemorienne, il a du dire ! C'est-à-dire issue de Voldemort. » l'éclaira Hermione. Enfin cru l'éclairer Hermione, car la jeune femme, répéta le nom honni lentement, comme pour le tester, comme pour l'apprendre.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? s'étonna Harry.

-Non qui est-ce ? »

Mais aux grimaces qui déformaient leur trait, à la gravité, la tristesse et la détermination qu'elle lut dans leur regard, elle eut sa réponse : -Votre ennemi.

Harry acquiesça gravement. –Nous t'expliquerons tout ça si tu veux vraiment le savoir, et tu dois le savoir si tu choisis de nous suivre. Mais revenons à cette histoire. Si la coupe a eut un tel impact sur cette femme, pourquoi la garder ? Elle doit être là depuis peu pour n'avoir pas affecté tout ton village, surtout s'il n'y a pas de protection. Mais ça ne colle pas avec Tom de ne mettre aucune protection sur un artefact aussi important pour lui. Et il ne fait jamais confiance à personne, il les protège lui-même. Le placer dans un village d'amazone était une ruse, un piège supplémentaire, mais il n'a pas du réellement compter sur elles pour la protéger. » Il aperçu l'air sombre de l'amazone. « Sans offense Amaïa, mais il ne fait simplement confiance à personne. »

Je ne peux que vous donner des informations partielles à propos des ces protections. Je crois savoir ce dont tu parles, mais j'ai toujours imaginé que les récits au coin du feu des actes de bravoure de notre reine étaient un peu exagérés.

Dis toujours, ça nous éclairera un peu.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'artefact a été amené peu avant ma naissance. Au départ, il était placé à l'extérieur du village, non loin de notre cimetière. Pendant des années notre clan n'a pas entendu parler du sorcier qui l'avait amené et je suppose que ça a encouragé Médusa a considérer cette coupe comme la propriété du clan, déjà qu'elle était sur notre territoire. Elle a brisé les différentes protections. Si ça vous intéresse je vous raconterai ce dont je me souviens des récits de bravoure, mais ce sera à vous de démêler le vrai du faux. Quand elle s'est emparée de la coupe, Médusa l'a placée comme offrande sur l'autel de Pégase.

Attends, quand s'est-elle emparée de la coupe dis-tu ? » Sourcils froncé, Drago calculait dans sa tête.

Comme la réponse tardait à venir, il centra son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux, mais quand elle les rouvrit, aucun des sorciers présents ne pu manquer la lueur de douleur qui y brilla. Elle reprit la parole, la voix voilée.

C'était en 1986.

En 86 ! depuis si longtemps !? Mais si la coupe diffuse son aura noire depuis si longtemps les effets seraient beaucoup plus visibles ! , s'étonna Drago.

Non elle ne diffuse son aura comme tu dis depuis moins longtemps. En 86 Médusa a mis à bas les protections et l'a placée sur l'autel, mais l'aura ne s'est vraiment diffusée qu'en 1994.

Co-comment ça !? Mais ce n'est pas logique !, s'écria Hermione.

Moi je vous dis ce que je sais, après c'est vous qui avez l'air de connaître ses habitudes et ce type de magie. Les premières créatures type détraqueurs, furies, quelques fangini et les conchilas par exemple, ce sont manifestés à partir de 1994.

Alors que Drago et Hermione se retournaient le cerveau examinant toutes les possibilités d'après leurs connaissances, qui en magie noire, qui dans les contre-sorts, Harry vit que l'amazone hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

Amaïa ? , lui demanda-t'il doucement.

Est-ce que… , il l'encouragea du regard, est ce que du sang de licorne pourrait agir dessus ?

La réaction des sorciers fut violente. Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent vivement. Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, se rappelant à cet instant leur petite ballade dans la forêt interdite. Ron et Ginny, eux, arboraient une expression dégoutée.

-Du sang de licorne ! » Evidemment, c'était la jeune rousse qui n'avait pas pu retenir cette exclamation écœurée. « Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez de tels sacrifices !

-Comment oses-tu ! gronda l'amazone, s'élançant vers la rousse dans le but manifeste de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Mais sa position assise, et la fatigue accumulée permirent à un Drago suicidaire de se jeter sur elle et entraver son attaque.

Un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes en résulta.

-Je te conseille de me lâcher, grogna la jeune femme. Mais le bras en travers de sa gorge rendait son ton moins menaçant.

-Je ne te tiens pas et si tu pouvais lever ton genou de mon estomac, je t'en serai reconnaissant. Et puis je pense que Ginny s'est encore illustrée par ses jugements hâââtifs. Mon ventre ! » gémit-il. #Comme si j'avais envie d'empécher quelqu'un de donner une bonne leçon à cette belette ! et comme si j'étais assez suicidaire pour me mettre sur le chemin d'Amaïa ! Mais un meurtre ne nous arrangerait pas dans l'immédiat…. Enfin…#

Harry aida Drago à se défaire d'une jambe, Amaïa d'un bras. Quand enfin le méli-mélo fut défait, Ron tendit sa main à la chasseresse pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci le regarda un instant. Entre l'intervention du blond et le geste du roux, il lui semblait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir régler son compte à la rousse. # Du moins cette fois-ci.#

-Ginny joue à l'idiote depuis plusieurs jour et je suis désolé que cela l'ai menée à t'insulter ainsi. Mais je te demande la faveur de ne pas lui faire payer trop durement.

La chasseresse poussa un soupir exagéré mais se saisit de la main tendue. Cependant, elle ne la lâcha pas une fois debout et planta son regard dans celui du roux. Deux regards bleus et francs.

-Je t'accorde cette faveur, mais je refuse tes excuses. Ce n'est pas à toi de me les présenter.

Puis elle se rassit à sa place d'origine, rapidement imité par Ron sous le regard fier de sa petite amie. Elle glissa d'ailleurs sa main dans la sienne discrètement.

Drago s'étonnait que Ginny ne réagisse pas au désaveu cinglant de son propre frère. Mais quand il se tourna vers elle, un tumulte d'émotion se disputait sur son visage : rage, trahison, mais surtout incompréhension. Incompréhension aussi chez le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la baguette dans la main de Harry, lequel toisait la jeune fille avec un mépris glaçant. Il avait osé ! waouw ! Drago aurait aimé le faire lui-même, mais cela avait une autre saveur également très agréable que ce soit ce cher binoclar qui lui ait lancé ce silencio.

-Bon est ce que chacun peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de comprendre. Interrogea Harry.

Sans surprise, ce fut Hermione la plus rapide à prendre la parole.

-Le sang de licorne, qui est une créature pure entre toutes, agit toujours très fortement sur de la magie noire.

-En l'annulant ?, s'enquit innocemment _La_ calamité en potion, monsieur Harry Potter.

-Si c'était aussi simple crétin ! soupira le blond. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le liquide de vie d'une créature pure que cela annule la magie noire. Souviens-toi dans la forêt interdite. IL n'aurait pas choisi cette solution sinon. D'autant que dans ce cas le sang était pris de force à la licorne

-Quoi !! Qui ? Qui peut oser… L'amzone tremblait de fureur.

-Un homme très noir, acculé. » Drago posa une main apaisante sur son bras. « Je disais Harry, la réaction entre un sortilège de magie noire et un élément pur est très difficile à prévoir, mais en plus cela dépend de la catégorie du sort et du fait que le sang a été pris de force ou offert par la licorne.

Il se tourna vers Ron, lui laissant le soin d'expliquer cette partie. Et ainsi le remercia implicitement d'avoir remis sa sœur à sa place.

Le roux, qui commençait une fois sur deux à être capable de comprendre les non-dits du serpentard, hocha la tête et prit la parole.

-Tout à l'heure Amaïa a évoqué le mythe de Sleipnir, elle a mentionné à plusieurs reprise un autel en l'honneur de Pégase. Il est donc impossible dans la culture des amazones de s'en prendre à un de ses fils. » Ron capta du coin de l'œil le hochement de tête d'Amaïa. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur. « Ce qui veut dire que jamais une amazone ne s'en prendra à une licorne pour lui voler son sang. Donc pour ce dont nous a parlé Amaïa, une licorne a offert son sang.

Il lança un regard à Amaïa qui s'était calmée sous les attentions des garçons. Après coup elle se dira que pour des hommes, ils avaient été attentifs et discrets dans leur soutien.

L'amazone précisa les faits.

-En effet jamais nous ne pourrions nous en prendre à un de ses fils. Le sang dont je parle a été offert. Mon peuple sait comment se voir accorder un tel présent. Cependant. Si je n'avais osé en parler tout de suite c'est qu'à l'époque cette histoire était à peine murmurée. Et j'étais un peu tenu à l'écart et je n'osais y croire. Même si le sang est offert, nous ne le considérons pas comme une possession, mais comme un présent qu'il faut respecter. J'imagine que les intentions devaient être bonnes si la licorne a accordé un tel présent. Mais l'utiliser pour briser les protections de la coupe et en libérer la puissance ne correspond pas tout à fait à de bonnes intentions.

-Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sûre de cette histoire. S'enquit Hermione, toujours soucieuse d'éclairer chaque détail.

-Je n'étais pas certaine du procédé, mais je savais que Médusa voulait profiter de la puissance de cet artefact, qu'elle voulait prendre sa revanche sur cet homme qui avait cru pouvoir utiliser le clan à ses propres fins, protéger un artefact lui étant soi-disant vital.

Drago releva la tête, se rappelant leur étrange conversation dans le corral : -L'homme qu'elle a voulu dominer ?

-Oui.

Harry reprit ses questions, voulant à tout prix comprendre chaque évènement autour de la coupe.

-Le sang de licorne n'a brisé les défenses de magie noire de la coupe qu'il y a peu en fait. Sais-tu qui a effectué cette opération ?

-Une des guerrières en qui la reine avait le plus confiance, Florence. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle a du subir des sorts car elle a eut quelques soucis de santé par la suite. Elle le cachait très bien, mais deux mois après elle est morte en combat singulier face à un loup-garou. » L'amazone eut une moue dédaigneuse. « . La reine a bien fait courir la rumeur que c'était un vieux mâle solitaire mais certaines d'entre nous n'ont pas été dupes ! Florence était davantage guerrière que chasseuse certes, mais de là à mourir sous les griffes d'un Un simple loup-garou !

Les yeux écarquillés, les sorciers peinaient, ou plutôt refusaient de comprendre. Draco remarqua cependant qu'elle caressait la dague ouvragée qui ne quittait jamais.

-Amaïa, je devine que toutes les amazones sont armées d'une dague en argent. Mais même ainsi, un loup-garou reste un adversaire redoutable.

L'amazone le regarda, surprise. Avisant l'attitude des autres sorciers, elle ne retint pas ses mots.

-Vous ne savez pas battre un loup-garou !?

Ron grimaça à son ton stupéfait.

-Un loup-garou à la pleine lune ! Faut être dingue pour s'y frotter, même avec une dague en argent !

-Mais alors comment faites-vous les soirs de pleine lune ? D'autant que certaines plantes doivent justement être cueillies à la lune ronde !

-eh bien on évite les forêts peuplées de loups-garous et sinon les potionnistes y vont à plusieurs. Expliqua Drago, conscient de ce que cette attitude avait de pleutre. Enfin, le serpentard en lui utiliserait le mot prudent.

-Z'êtes pas doués.

Les mots lâchés avec tant de naturel, eurent pour effet inverse de faire sourire le blond. Et à l'attitude offusquée de la bibliothèque ambulante et de son chevalier servant, il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

Rire qui lui valut un regard circonspect de la part de la chasseresse et de Harry.

-Et vous comment combattez vous un loup-garou que tu sois si certaine de pourvoir te ballader les nuits de pleine lune dans la forêt ! demanda Hermione, autant poussée par sa fierté piquée que curieuse de la technique.

-Plus tard Mione, interrompit Harry. Récapitulons :

-Oh pitié Harry, c'est bon. Ca fait juste une demi-heure que tu interroges Amaïa à ce sujet. Il te manque encore des réponses !?

-Mais on a été interrompu en permanence par des tas de … questions sans importance sur …

-Ok ok, récapitules alors.

Mais ce fut l'amazone qui reprit la parole, d'une voix fatiguée.

-En 86 la coupe a été déplacée pour être mise en offrande sur l'autel de Pégase ; puis presque 18 ans plus tard, les protections ont été brisées grâce à du sang de licorne et depuis l'aura noire de la coupe se diffuse, attirant des créatures des ténèbres à proximité de notre village.

-Tu voudrais bien nous raconter les histoires que tu as entendues à propos du déplacement de la coupe.

Ré-attaqua Harry, déterminé à connaître les détails de toute l'histoire.

L'amazone poussa un soupir las mais acquiesça.

-Attends. » C'était Drago qui venait d'intervenir. « Amaïa est crevée, tu peux bien attendre qu'elle fasse une sieste avant de lui demander tous les détails. On sait l'essentiel.

Mais l'attention ne plut pas tout à fait à la jeune femme.

-Je suis fatiguée certes, mais encore capable de parler !

-Oui, je sais, mais dis-nous juste si l'homme qui avait placé la coupe est revenu au village.

-Jamais. Mais j'ai encore assez de force pour raconter une histoire de vieille femme ! Et pour te bâillonner avant tu n'es le temps de réagir si tu sous-entends encore que je faiblis !

Mais son ton n'était pas très convaincant. Même Hermione, pourtant avide de connaissances sur la culture amazone, compris que cette discussion serait pour une prochaine fois. De mauvais grès, Harry acquiesça discrètement en direction de Drago.

-Aucun de ses hommes non plus ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais si l'un d'eux est venu nous espionner, il n'a pas mentionné la coupe.

-Aucun homme ou femme vêtu d'une robe noire avec un masque argenté ?

L'amazone hausse les sourcils, mais hocha négativement de la tête.

-Aucun homme étranger dans les parages ?

-Euh… qu'entends tu par étranger ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. –Anglais, ou à la limite Russe.

-Non pas que je me souvienne.

-Ouf ! Bonne nouvelle. Eh bien repose-toi. Drago a raison…

-comme toujours. Murmura le susnommé.

-…le reste peut attendre.

Amaïa hocha distraitement de la tête et s'empara d'un peu de viande et d'une gourde.

Le silence se fit autour du feu, chacun réfléchissant aux nouvelles informations, enfin, il y avait bien un individu dans le lot qui s'occupait davantage de profiter du bon lapin rôti et une oubliée qui ressassait des promesses froides de vengeance terrible, toujours soumise à un silencio.

- Pendant l'été 86, notre… le clan a eut des difficultés avec une meute de lycan. C'est ce qui aurait motivé Médusa, reine depuis seulement trois années à s'emparer de la coupe. Elle aurait voulu posséder la puissance prometteuse de cet artefact pour assoir son autorité sur le clan, certaines pensant que la précédente reine, Zabroulka, était morte dans d'étranges circonstances.

-Fichue tête de mule ! » Le marmonnement fut plus ou moins identifié comme provenant du seul serpentard présent. # Elle n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, mais faut qu'elle raconte cette histoire maintenant ! Digne d'un griffondor, à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui conseille. Elle a bon dos la fierté amazone. Le caractère d'un hyppogriffe, oui !#

Les autres sorciers suspendirent leurs activités et prêtèrent toute leur attention au récit.

La voix basse et lente de l'amazone rappelait les contes à la tombée de la nuit ou autour d'un feu de camp.

* * *

(1) Dites moi que je vous ai eu ! einh ! Ditess, Dites !!

Apparition dans ce chapitre d'un animal myhtique méconnu. Eh eh ! J'ai fait mes devoirs sur le naadam, à vous de bosser. Et non ce n'est pas le pégase, tricheurs. Quoique... qui peut me dire comment est né Pégase ?

Mais non je ne profite pas de ma fic pour régler mes comptes avec Ginny et la fin "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" de Rowling. (oups j'ai oublié le disclaimer en haut... bon ben faute rattrapée on dirait).

Bises et rdv au prochain chap. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer d'aller plus vite. le prochain chap me fait déjà moins peur que celui-ci.


	18. Autour du feu

Coucou je suis de retour,

Alors je suis très désolée du retard, euh... j'avais un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. mais bon je m'en sors je pense, mais dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez.

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des review et à ceux qui me mettent en alerte/favori, même si vous laissez très rarement votre avis. Je sais que je suis lue, ça m'aide pour écrire la suite;

Bon le Disclaimer : l'univers de départ appartient à J.K. Rowling, le reste à moi et il y a des spoilers du tome euhhh 6 et 7. fin bref, des horcruxes.

Bref... que dire d'autre, à la fin du chap je vais mettre une mini-chronologie pour que ce soit plus calir que les qques dates disséminées dans ce chapitre et le précédent.

Merci de me lire encore malgré ma publication cahotique et sivipi, donnez moi votre avis...

Place au chapitre.... (et j'ai largué ma béta en cours de route, elle a trop de boulot donc toutes les fautes sont de moi (j'en ai revu dans le chap 17 aie !)).

* * *

Chap 18 – Autour du feu

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle autour du feu, comme pour une veillée, attendant le récit. Leur corps leurs rappelaient qu'ils venaient à peine de se réveiller, il ne devait pas être plus de 10 heures du matin. Mais avec leur saut en portoloin, l'astre dans le ciel indiquait que l'après midi était bien entamé.

-La reine Zabroulka ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione. Elle fut aussitôt foudroyée du regard par un blond un rien protecteur.

-Mione, soupira Harry. S'il te plait ne commence pas à interrompre Amaïa sans quoi le récit sera sans fin. Par contre, il se tourna vers l'amazone, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, pourrais -tu commencer au moment où il a amené la coupe ?

L'amazone ouvrit un œil. Puis hocha lentement la tête.

Zabroulka était notre reine. Depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle régnait sur notre clan avec justice et force, comme toute reine amazone le doit. Les naissances étaient nombreuses, le gibier abondant, notre clan enfin en paix avec nos voisins et ennemis du clan d'Ellingtonsky.

Mais c'est justement cette paix qui mena la reine à commettre une erreur : elle s'ennuyait. Et il n'est pas pire ennemi pour une fière amazone que l'ennui. Aucune bête féroce à repousser, aucun animal rare dont chasser le trophée, aucun ennemi à vaincre. La paix était sur notre clan.

_La voix fluide et basse de l'amazone avait capté son auditoire. Et son récit captivait les sorciers qui voyaient s'ouvrir pour eux une page d'un des derniers clans d'amazones._

Hors une amazone est avant tout une guerrière. La reine Zabroulka avait envoyé des exploratrices dans les contrées proches. Mais aucune n'avait su réveiller l'envie de conquête chez la reine. Les villages alentours, hormis le village des inférieurs à la limite de nos terres, n'étaient que des bourgades de sorciers ou de moldus empâtés par la vie bourgeoise ou étrillés par la culture de la terre. Aucun combattant digne de nous. Et comme les richesses ne nous intéressent que comme trophées de batailles…

Explorer plus loin encore risquait de révéler la position de notre clan, de mettre en danger la future génération. La reine ne commit pas cette erreur. Cependant, elle avait déjà trop attiré l'attention.

C'est ainsi que nos guetteuses virent un jour arriver un homme, seul. Grand et maigre mais pourtant dégageant une aura de force et de férocité.

_-euh, c'était quand ? osa demander Harry d'une petite voix. _

_Mais l'amazone ne réagit pas à l'interruption, se contentant de répondre succinctement._

Au début des années 1970.

Les guetteuses avertirent la reine. Celle-ci était très intriguée. Cet homme semblait marcher droit vers le village. Il avait visiblement, soit évité les vampires, soit les avait combattus. Mais dans les deux cas, cela signifiait que l'homme savait où il allait, qu'il cherchait activement le camp d'un des derniers clans d'amazone. Un clan qui, s'il n'était pas connu comme celui de la reine la plus féroce, était l'un des plus reculés et connus de ses seuls pairs. Malheureusement la reine ne vit pas les signes, n'identifia pas cela comme un danger. Elle ne pensait qu'à l'éventuel combat à mener. Enfin. Un combat contre quelqu'un d'assez téméraire pour venir provoquer des amazones chez elles. Elle appela ses meilleurs guerrières, fit mettre les jeunes à l'abri, sorti son épée fétiche.

Le combat n'eut jamais lieu.

_-Einh ?!!, ne put retenir Ron._

L'homme, _et l'amazone cracha ce mot comme rarement_, connaissait les usages. Ceux que nos… mères nous apprennent avant de savoir dépecer un loup. Et voilà que quelqu'un l'avait renseigné sur notre culture de façon très précise. Lui révélant les mots, les gestes qui lui éviteraient de se faire égorger au premier pas foulant notre terre. La traitresse ne fut jamais retrouvée. La vengeance ne put s'abattre.

L'homme donc salua, rendit hommage, respecta tous les usages, même les plus oubliés. Il fit tant et si bien que selon nos coutumes nous aurions du le traiter en invité. N'eut été son sexe. Un Homme ! Il fut donc accueilli en égal.

_Soufflé, Harry écoutait, découvrant une nouvelle facette de son ennemi. Sur ce coup il avait joué la carte du savoir et du respect de la culture, au lieu d'utiliser sa fourberie et sa puissance en magie noire._

Il ne resta que peu. Les témoignages divergent sur ce qu'il se passa pendant ces quelques jours. Certaines relatent qu'il soigna une enfant, touchée par une étrange maladie. D'autres, qu'il apprit à la reine le sort pour mieux défendre son clan contre les détraqueurs. C'est d'ailleurs l'hypothèse la plus probable car notre manière de combattre les détraqueurs avant cela n'était efficace que si ces créatures du désespoir étaient peu nombreuses. Cela ne nous posait pas grand problème puisqu'elles venaient rarement sur nos terres. Elles furent bien plus nombreuses par la suite.

_L'amazone grimaça, puis reprit_.

Toujours est-il, qu'il amadoua notre reine, mais aussi notre conseil d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fit suffisamment pour qu'elles acceptent de garder un objet pour lui. Oh juste quelques années. Le temps pour lui de se défaire de ses ennemis, il souhaitait cacher un artefact familial, qui lui venait soi-disant de sa mère. Pff il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles acceptent. Cacher à la connaissance de ses ennemis, un objet transmis par la mère.

_La voix de l'amazone était amère. _

Il y eut quelques voix dissidentes, mais Zabroulka les fit taire. Aveuglée par les manigances de l'homme, enivrée par la possibilité des combats à venir. Elle en venait à espérer que les ennemis de cet homme se présentent. Nous, amazones, saurions leur faire face et les repousser là où un homme seul devait fuir et demander aide.

Il l'avait très bien cerné les aspirations de notre reine et les défauts de notre culture.

_Amaïa prit une grande inspiration._

Il fut décidé, par les amazones seulement, du lieu de la cache. Cet homme ensuite pourrait y apposer quelques protections magiques, si cela le rassurait_. Le ton de la jeune femme était ironique, soulignant l'orgueil des amazones et laissant deviner la puissance des protections. Tous les cinq connaissaient la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres et cet épisode semblait avoir eut lieu avant son ascension, après les années d'errances et d'apprentissage qui avait fait de Tom Jedusort, Lord Voldemort._

Les anciennes décidèrent de placer la coupe non loin du village, à proximité d'un lieu qu'il serait logique de défendre en cas d'attaque : rien de moins que notre cimetière. Ce lieu sacré où sont enterrées nos mères, et les mères de nos mères.

Ainsi fut fait.

Et la coupe resta dans notre terre, sous notre garde pendant des années.

Quelques années après ma naissance, Zabroulka mourut. Certaines osèrent penser que les circonstances de sa mort furent étranges. Mais peu regrettèrent son règne. Elle était devenue au fil des ans encore plus obnubilée par les combats, l'ennui lui grignotant le cœur, la folie guettant son esprit. De plus, Médusa la vainquit à la loyale et aucune autre amazone ne la défia, lui laissant ainsi le trône.

_La chasseresse dut entendre Harry s'agiter sur son séant car elle ajouta d'un murmure. _« En 1983.

Cependant, Médusa n'avait pas oublié cet homme, ni la puissance que dégageait son corps rachitique. Si cela faisait une dizaine d'année que la coupe était là, l'homme n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Aucun ennemi n'avait tenté de s'en emparer.

Alors Médusa commit son erreur. Elle voulut s'approprier le pouvoir que contenait cette coupe. Oh bien sûr, elle présenta les choses autrement. Il était temps pour le clan de prendre sa revanche sur cet homme qui avait su se voir accorder les services de tout un clan d'amazone. Dans son cœur, elle voulait le dominer.

Le sorcier avait placé beaucoup de sorts de dissimulation autour de la zone où était placée la coupe. Mais cet endroit était à côté de notre cimetière, un lieu inscrit dans la mémoire de toutes. Il n'était nul besoin d'être une pisteuse pour voir au-delà des apparences. Le sorcier avait modifié la forme d'un arbuste, effacé la courbe du terrain, changé le tracé du chemin. Le souvenir exact du lieu suffit à Médusa et ses guerrières pour voir au-delà des protections.

Passé ce camouflage, une des plus grandes guerrières de la garde de la reine s'avança pour tester les protections. Elle fit face à une illusion macabre. Des corps d'hommes pendus, mutilés selon des actes barbares et relevant d'une grande sauvagerie. Cette guerrière en fut retournée. Affectée de se rendre compte comment l'homme avait décidé de faire peur à ses ennemis : en usant des légendes sur les amazones et leur dédain pour le sexe faible. Mais aucune amazone de notre clan n'a jamais perpétré de telles horreurs. Quel que soit notre_ avis_ sur le sexe faible, notre clan n'avait jamais usé de torture. En colère, elle oublia toute prudence et s'avança encore.

Elle mourut alors dans d'atroces souffrances ; si atroces, qu'elles ne sont jamais mentionnées.

Médusa usa alors d'artifices. Avec des talismans et des amulettes, elle brisa cette protection. Mais avant de faire un pas de plus, elle prit la précaution d'envoyer des animaux, rats, lapins, chiens. Elle démantela ainsi quelques barrières jusqu'à se retrouver à deux mètres à peine d'une table de pierre qu'elle pouvait maintenant voir.

Elle lança un dernier rat… et l'enfer se déchaina sur elle. Des créatures horribles rarement rencontrées, d'une force destructrice semblèrent prendre vie à partir des blocs de pierre grossièrement taillés qui se trouvaient là auparavant.

Quatre chimères, quatre furies et une manticore se jetèrent sur le groupe de guerrières.

_Seul le son des chevaux paissant non loin d'eux se faisait entendre aux oreilles d'Amaïa._

_Comme elle prenait une gorgée d'eau, les yeux toujours clos, le bruit de vêtements froissés lui parvint. Seul signe de l'impatience de son auditoire._

Les guerrières firent honneur à notre clan et à leur mère, mais plusieurs tombèrent. Cependant les chimères et les furies, toutes créatures maléfiques et puissantes soient-elles furent défaites.

Médusa acheva seule la manticore. Gagnant une horrible cicatrice et le respect de toutes.

La dernière protection ne fut pas aussi éprouvante, mais était machiavélique. Si les guerrières avaient quelques années auparavant médit de cet homme et de ses capacités, plus aucune ne songeait maintenant à le sous-estimer. La reine se rappelait de sa puissance, mais elle avait très largement surestimé le respect de cet homme pour notre clan. Si nous avions eu à défendre cet artefact, nous serions tombées sous la violence de ses protections tout autant que les assaillants. Cette prise de conscience poussa Médusa plus en avant encore dans son désir de domination, sa revanche devint vengeance. Elle décida que la coupe serait la propriété seule des amazones et qu'elle serait placée dans notre autel, comme _notre _présent à Pégase.

Mais il restait une dernière épreuve : choisir le bon artefact.

En effet, sur cette table de pierre une dizaine de coupe de différentes factures rivalisaient.

Si certaines étaient de fer aux gravures d'une finesse extraordinaire, d'autres rutilaient de pierres précieuses. Certaines enfin, ne semblaient avoir pour seul attrait que la rareté du bois dans lequel elles étaient taillées.

Médusa fit apporter d'autres rats encore. Les fit lâcher au milieu des coupes. Au moindre contact, les rats furent transformés en poussière. Petit à petit, coupe par coupe, Médusa testa, chercha, pour enfin trouver l'objet de ses recherches, ce pour quoi tant de noirceur avait été réveillé et combattu, ce pour quoi certaines d'entre nous avaient donné leur vie. Cette coupe n'était ni la plus riche, ni la plus simple.

_-Elle est or et noir, peut être avec un blaireau dessus, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Hermione sans même s'en rendre compte._

_Amaïa ouvrit un œil, mais remarqua que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant sa description. Même Drago. Et elle se souvint qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pu voir la coupe._

Or et obsidienne. De manufacture très simple, seul l'animal était représenté avec un grand soin, mêlant éclats d'obsidienne et d'albâtre : un blaireau.

Médusa l'admira, davantage que le travail de l'artisan, c'est le symbole de sa victoire qu'elle voyait. Elle s'en saisit et à cet instant compris.

_Ron prit une grande inspiration. Bon public, il vivait le réçit et s'attendait maintenant à ce que les foudres noires s'abattent sur la reine._

Elle comprit ce que _l'homme_ avait voulu cacher. Non pas un souvenir familial, mais un artefact puissant, si puissant qu'elle sentait sa main trembler. Elle se saisit alors d'un morceau de cuir pour envelopper la coupe et quitta ce lieu maléfique, prenant la direction de notre autel.

Et là elle déposa la coupe au centre, victoire totale sur l'homme, appropriation de cette puissance par les amazones. Au lieu maléfique qui lui servait de tombeau, Médusa lui offrit la place d'honneur de notre lieu sacré.

Telle est l'histoire de la coupe au blaireau.

_Dans le silence, Amaïa se désaltéra. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que les questions allaient fuser. Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas la brunette qui attaqua la première._

-C'est fascinant. Savoir que Médusa n'avait aucune connaissance en magie noire, ni ne s'attendait à tous ces pièges, et elle est parvenue à tout déjouer. Je n'ai pas eu de très bons contacts avec elle, mais je reconnais qu'elle a était sacrément têtue et courageuse. » Fit remarquer Drago.

-Courageuse ?! peuh ! Il est heureux qu'elle soit courageuse, sans quoi elle ne mériterait pas le trône. Mais ici il n'a pas été question de courage, mais d'obstination, voire d'obsession. Malheureusement, le fait de s'emparer de la coupe au blaireau n'a été que sa première et plus petite erreur. Car si c'est ainsi qu'elle a amené le malheur sur le clan, c'est surtout ce qui l'a poussée à commettre une erreur qui aurait pu coûter plus cher, (_la voix de la jeune femme se fit amère et lointaine_), oh oui, bien plus cher…

-Raconte. Murmura Ron.

Amaïa souleva à demi ses paupières, et comme précédemment, pu observer un auditoire attentif et impatient. Elle poussa un bref soupir, reprit une gorgée d'eau et se lança.

-Ce que je vais vous conter maintenant sera tout autant la version racontée aux veillées que mes propres souvenirs, puisque j'avais alors 15 ans. (_Elle se tourna vers Harry_), en 1994.

* * *

eh oui, je me suis arrétée avant la fin du réçit d'amaïa, mais je l'ai pas encore écrit et je voulais me donner bonne conscience et à vous un os à ronger.

Donc la mini-chronologie :

en 1970 environ (pas précis mais on s'en fout), Voldydou arrive et embobine les amazones pour qu'elles gardent son horcruxe coupe de Poufsouffle.

en 1983- Médusa renverse Zabourlka et devient la nouvelle reine du clan.

en 1986- Médusa s'empare de la coupe au blaireau et la dépose en offrande à Pégase sur l'autel.

en 1994- .... la deuxième erreur de Médusa, vous vous doutez de laquelle mais je vous confirmerai ça dans le chapitre suivant.

vu qu'en 1994, Amaïa a 15ans c'est donc que je la fais naître vers 1979 (euh vers car dépend des mois). Elle est donc légèrement plus vieille que nos héros Rowlingiens qui (si je ne me suis pas paumée dans mes comptes) sont nés en 1980 (sauf Ginny qui a un an de moins.

J'avais trouvé un site qui donnait la date du début de l'ascenssion de Voldydou. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus. en tous cas c'est entre 1970 et 1981 (forcément puisque'il se fait un peu sepctraliser en octobre 81, ce qui explique aussi que les amazones n'aient pas de nouvelle de lui, en même temps il n'avait aucun intéret à le contacter, il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur ce clan, il avait très confiance en ses protections et puis, soyons francs, je pense pas que ce soit le genre à envoyer une carte postale à ses "alliés".)

bon je m'arrête là avant d'écrire encore plus de bêtises. ;p

* * *

Laissez moi votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir et ça m'aidera dans la rédaction (ne serait-ce que pour la motivation).

rdv au prochain chap !

Ness


	19. Autour du feu suite

Hello !

Eh oui, je suis de retour, après pas mal de retard, mais je pense que ça y est, vous en avez pris l'habitude avec moi.

Grosse nouvelle /nouveauté, Me-Violine a pris le rôle de Béta-reader à partir de ce chapitre. Grâce à elle, moins de fautes et quelques améliorations de mon style ( Ô combien littéraire, mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'être amélioré). Elle est impressionnate de rapidité vous savez, de quoi me filer mauvaise conscience...hum !

Sinon merci à Liline pour ses conseils à propos des kelpies. Un peu arrangés à ma sauce. J'ai aussi décidé que ce serait un kelpy et des kelpies, pour l'orthographe. Pour toute réclamation, merci de présenter les justificatifs... ;p

Il y a juste un petit passage dans ce chapitre où j'ai laissé un commentaire, ainsi que la réaction de ma nouvelle béta. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'évite au maximum les intrusions dans le récit. Dans ce chapitre c'est de la défense par anticipation... essentielle pour éviter toute éventuelle représaille.

Sur ce les habituels... Disclaimers : HP appartient à J. ; Amaïa appartient à felinness. Spoïlers tomes 1 à 6.

Je vous laisse maintenant profiter du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

PS toutes mes excuses pour ce titre de chapitre tout p... pas inspiré du tout !

* * *

**Chap 19- Autour du feu suite**

-Ce que je vais vous conter maintenant sera tout autant la version racontée aux veillées que mes propres souvenirs, puisque j'avais alors 15 ans. (_Elle se tourna vers Harry_), en 1994.

-Oh oui, les évènements de cette année resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. _Le ton de la jeune femme était lugubre. Les sorciers se faisaient l'impression d'écouter un conte destiné à faire peur aux enfants pas sages. Mais le pli douloureux qui barra le visage de la jeune femme, leur rappela à quel point ces faits étaient réels et combien Voldemort avait marqué de vies._

L'année 1993 était l'année du loup dans notre calendrier. Selon les anciennes, ces années ne sont jamais giboyeuses. Le loup prélève sa part, les proies se font alors plus rares pour les amazones. Aussi, les clans cultivent-ils davantage leurs champs. Depuis le printemps jusqu'à l'automne, les besaces vides donnèrent raison à nos aînées. Les naissances chez le gibier avaient été peu nombreuses ou le loup prélevait sa part. Toujours est-il, que nous mangeâmes alors davantage de maïs que de viande.

Au cours d'une de ses chasses, une amazone s'éloigna davantage du clan qu'il ne lui était coutume. Espérant trouver sur d'autres terres un quelconque gibier. Elle trouva en effet trace de ce gibier, mais sur des carcasses déchiquetées. Les os broyés témoignaient de la présence d'un prédateur. Mais nulle trace de loup ou même de lynx. Les lieux ne montraient étrangement aucune piste. Elle ne rapporta pas immédiatement sa découverte aux chasseuses du clan. Cependant, quand d'autres observèrent les mêmes carcasses éventrées, les langues se délièrent.

Petit à petit, chasseuse après chasseuse, veillée après veillée, les différents récits furent comparés. Et toutes tentèrent de reconnaître cet étrange prédateur.

De la taille des proies, allant du lapin au chevreuil, il fut déduit que le prédateur était de grande taille aux peaux tranchées, que sa dentition était tranchante et aux os broyés, que sa mâchoire était puissante. Plusieurs hypothèses furent avancées. La plus optimiste et aussi la plus ancrée dans nos croyances, espérait que ce fut un grand loup. Non pas un lycan, car les proies furent trouvées à différentes lunes, mais un très grand loup. Après tout, n'étions-nous pas l'année du loup ?

Je me souviens avoir écouté avec passion ces débats. Je ne participais guère aux chasses, on me préférait au poste de patrouilleuse et les gibiers étaient si rares, que seules les plus douées d'entre nous participaient aux chasses.

Mais quelques-unes semblaient trop se taire. Comme si les récits évoquaient en elles de sombres hypothèses, comme si un mauvais pressentiment les oppressait.

Les évènements leur donnèrent raison.

Mélissandre revint avec la dépouille d'un louveteau.

Sa nuque avait été brisée, son ventre ouvert. Le sang suintait encore sur son pelage.

_-Alors ce n'était pas un loup du tout ? Ginny se fit fusiller des yeux par l'assemblée entière._

_-Aucun loup ne s'en prend jamais à un membre de sa meute, si ce n'est pour détrôner le mâle alpha. Et jamais ils n'attaquent leurs petits. Répondit Harry d'un ton dur._

_Amaïa acquiesça. _Les loups ne s'en prennent jamaisaux petits, même s'ils portent l'odeur d'une autre meute.

Mélissandre raconta qu'elle avait trouvé la triste dépouille dans une clairière portant les marques d'un combat violent. La terre griffée était parsemée de tâches de sang. Les loups avaient tenté de défendre leur petit, face à ce prédateur. Et avaient échoué. Ils n'avaient pu que faire fuir la créature et préserver le petit corps.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. La créature avait osé s'en prendre au plus gros prédateur de notre forêt.

Des regards furent échangés. La créature était sinon plus violente, du moins plus grosse ou plus intelligente qu'un loup..

Des émissaires furent envoyées chez nos voisins.

-_Vous ne suspectiez tout de même pas les vampires ! s'exclama Hermione, si surprise qu'elle ne prit garde au regard réprobateur de Ron. # Mince quoi, si elle veut savoir la suite il suffit d'écouter ! Pas deux sous de patience pour les histoires… pfff #_

-Suspecter les vampires ! Mwwawawawa ! » Amaïa ne put retenir son rire, ce qui changea radicalement l'atmosphère tombée sur le groupe. « Mat a souvent râlé que les jeunes vampires sont un peu….brouillons dans leur méthode. Mais de là à…. Mwiwiwiwi…. » La jeune femme tentait de reprendre son sérieux, ce qui hérissa davantage les poils de la brune qui ne voyait pas en quoi son hypothèse était si farfelue.

-Humm oui donc, reprit Amaïa, un sourire légèrement condescendant aux lèvres, donc non.

-Euh… illustra Ron.

-Non car les vampires ne prélèvent que le sang et ne sont pas des brutes sanguinaires. Sauf donc les jeunes. Mais ces temps de disette les touchent également et ils n'ont donc aucun intérêt à réduire davantage encore la population d'animaux à sang chaud. Sans quoi au printemps suivant, les naissances ne seraient pas assez nombreuses pour repeupler la forêt. Pendant ces périodes, ils s'astreignent au contraire à ne pas tuer.

-Ne pas tuer comme… uniquement prélever du sang ? s'étonna Harry.

-Exactement, comme uniquement prélever du sang. Ils se contentent de les chasser et de les ponctionner. Sauf les lapins. Bref…

-Euh… qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre les lapins ? s'enquit prudemment Ron (ndla : je vous assure que j'ai rien contre les lapins, même si j'en ai tué un nombre pas possible depuis le début de ma fic. Mais c'est pratique ces bestioles) (NdB : Effectivement ! Fais attention quand même, nous ne sommes plus en période de chasse ! S'il y a un(e) garde chasse dans le coin tu pourrais te prendre une amende…)

-Oh. Ils n'ont rien du tout. Mais ces animaux sont tellement peureux et cardiaques que forcément lorsqu'ils se font attraper et ponctionner par un vampire…. Ils meurent d'une crise cardiaque. (ndla : mais reconnaissez que c'est con un lapin non ?). (NdB : Vi ! )

-Et donc que t'a dit Martin ? ne put s'empêcher de grogner Drago.

Amaïa lui lança un étrange regard un peu surpris, alors que Harry semblait sourire dans son coin.

-J'ai dit que des émissaires avaient été envoyées, pas que j'avais discuté avec Martin.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis sur tout ça ? questionna Harry.

L'amazone poussa un bref soupir.

-Je connaissais un peu Mat à l'époque, mais pas assez pour me permettre de lui poser des questions. Donc, quand je parle d'émissaires, ce sont des ambassadrices qui, de la part de la reine, sont allées voir les vampires.

-Mais tu nous as dit, lorsque nous avons fait connaissance avec Martin, que vos deux clans ne s'étaient pas alliés depuis plus de 50 ans ! Se rappela soudain Hermione.

-J'en étais à vous dire que la reine voulait envoyer des émissaires, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles d'alliance ! Je ne me contredis pas, mais vous ne me laissez pas le temps de raconter les choses !

-Excuse-nous Amaïa, nous t'écoutons. Tempéra Harry, voyant que la jeune femme perdait un peu patience et qu'en effet, le récit faisait quelques détours.

Amaïa prit une inspiration pour se calmer et reprit.

-Médusa comptait sur le fait que le faible nombre de proies touche aussi les vampires et que ceux-ci acceptent donc de _collaborer_ (Amaïa insista sur le mot en regardant Hermione qui se tut) ou du moins de nous donner des renseignements sur ce prédateur.

Mais, _comme je l'ai dit_, nos deux clans vivaient dans une indifférence polie. Chacun restait chez soi et les problèmes de chacun aussi. Le duc respecta les émissaires, juste assez pour les recevoir et reconnaître, qu'en effet un gros prédateur sévissait dans la région. Mais il ajouta que les problèmes de chasse étaient propres aux amazones et qu'il ne se sentait nullement concerné. C'était en partie faux, mais l'arrogance d'Elligtonski l'empêcha de reconnaître que son propre clan était « indisposé » et il n'aurait de toute manière jamais collaboré avec des amazones, pour ce simple désagrément. Cette rencontre fut donc un échec.

Drago prit une inspiration, mais visiblement la chasseresse en avait assez de se faire interrompre et poursuivit en hâte son histoire.

Les choses ou lui-même sûrement, ont fait que Martin et moi nous soyons confrontés peu après le retour des émissaires. Seulement ce jour-là, au lieu d'une intimidation polie, Martin m'a adressé la parole. Pour la première fois. Il a rapidement murmuré que la présence de cette créature était « désagréable » pour les vampires par l'obscurité qu'elle amenait. Mais qu'eux ne craignaient rien étant morts et d'autant moins « étant eux-mêmes des créatures des ténèbres ».

_Harry se tendit au ton de nouveau lugubre de la jeune femme. Ron frissonna, un mauvais pressentiment au cœur. Tandis que Drago serrait la mâchoire, une sombre pensée tentant de faire surface au travers des différents éléments qu'Amaïa avait évoqués._

Hélas, ces informations n'aidèrent en rien. Je ne pus deviner qu'elle était cette créature.

_Le silence s'étendit sur le groupe. Personne n'osa quémander la suite tandis qu'Amaïa restait les yeux clos, la bouche fermée en un pli douloureux._

_D'une voix timide, Hermione tenta une question._

_-Tu n'as pas pu partager ses informations étant donné qu'elles provenaient d'un vampire c'est ça ?_

_Le souffle coupé, Drago attendait. Etait-ce cela, la raison de la douleur qu'il voyait sur ce visage ? Amaïa avait des informations mais n'avait pu empêcher…. quoi… des morts ?_

_L'amazone déglutit._

-Je n'ai pu donner cette information aux chasseuses de notre clan car je n'étais pas censée … rencontrer un vampire, car ce vampire n'était pas censé croiser et re-recroiser une vivante aux dernières heures de la nuit. Et ces… demi-informations ne valaient pas que j'attire ainsi l'attention. J'avais déjà bien assez mauvaise réputation.

_Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de poser de question et reprit rapidement._

-Nous n'avions de toute manière pas deviné et un funeste évènement se chargea très vite de révéler la nature de notre ennemi.

_Drago tilta au « nous » employé mais ne put pousser la réflexion, la révélation de la jeune femme captant son attention. Il y avait en effet eu un mort._

-Un vieil homme du village des inférieurs vint voir la reine. Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour oser se présenter. Il fut au début mal perçu, bien qu'il ait été le géniteur de plusieurs jeunes amazones, mais selon lui c'était grave. La reine le reçut. Un enfant avait disparu.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures, en pleine journée, un enfant de cinq ans encore trop effrayé par la forêt pour oser s'éloigner des habitations. Les parents craignaient que le prédateur ne l'ait enlevé.

Le vieil homme joua finement, alertant d'abord les amazones de prendre davantage encore garde à leurs enfants, sollicitant simplement que les chasseuses et patrouilleuses ouvrent l'œil. Mais nous comprîmes qu'il demandait notre aide pour le retrouver. Médusa avait beaucoup de défauts, mais la vie d'un enfant est respectée, quand bien même il fut un inférieur et un mâle. Quelques patrouilleuses furent envoyées.

_Le poing d'Amaïa se contracta compulsivement sur la poignée de la dague._

L'enfant fut retrouvé. Son corps reposait dans les marais. _Amaïa prit une courte inspiration._ Ses entrailles flottaient parmi les joncs.

_Hermione et Ginny prirent une teinte verte._

_Ron blanchit : _- Oh par Merlin, pas un…. _Il s'interrompit, mais Drago avait également deviné._

-Un Kelpy, _prononça-t'il dans un souffle._

_L'amazone acquiesça gravement. Mais Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu parler de cette créature._

-Euh… Je ne connais pas. Quelle est cette créature exactement ?

_Comme Amaïa semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, Drago prit la parole._

-Le Kelpy a une apparence chevaline. Il serait magnifique, avec une robe blanche. Il attire les humains grâce à un comportement très doux. D'une extrême gentillesse, il se laisse monter très facilement. _Harry haussa les sourcils._ C'est une créature des ténèbres Harry. Sitôt que le cavalier est installé sur son dos, le kelpy l'emporte au fond de l'eau et le dévore. Sauf les entrailles qui remontent alors à la surface. #Gloups ! Merci pour les détails Drago !# Et c'est généralement le seul indice de ce qui est arrivé au malheureux.

-Mais comment le reconnaître d'un cheval « normal » alors ?

-C'est très difficile, reprit Ron. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est de ne jamais monter un cheval blanc qui se promène dans l'eau ou qui est très proche de l'eau. Certains disent que les kelpies ont une particularité physique, qu'il leur manque un morceau d'oreille par exemple. Mais c'est parfois difficile à voir, alors dans le doute il faut simplement les éviter. On dit aussi qu'une fois qu'ils plongent, leur crinière se transformerait en joncs. Ce point n'est pas certain, rares sont ceux à lui avoir survécu. _Hermione se tourna vers lui surprise qu'il en connaisse autant sur une créature dont elle avait rarement entendu parler dans les livres. Son ami s'en rendit compte et haussa les épaules. _Tous les enfants sorciers entendent des histoires horribles sur les kelpies. Les parents les protègent ainsi d'une éventuelle rencontre, bien que les kelpies soient peu nombreux, il en subsiste plusieurs dans les lacs écossais. Tu as surement entendu parler du plus connu d'entre eux : un vieux kelpy qui donne des sueurs froides au département de régulations des créatures magiques car il s'est montré à plusieurs reprises à des moldus, le monstre du Loch Ness.

-Nessie ? Nessie est un kelpy ? _s'exclama la brune._

-Nessie ? _s'étonna Ron._

-Oui, le monstre du Loch Ness est un mythe très répandu chez les moldus. A tel point qu'il a obtenu un petit surnom._ Expliqua Harry_. Certains disent que ce serait un dragon d'eau, d'autres un énorme poisson. Il est entré dans le folklore et de nombreux touristes cherchent à l'apercevoir. Evidemment les gens de la région le craignent tout en se servant de cette légende pour attirer les touristes, d'où ce surnom. Mais ça fait froid dans le dos de savoir ce qu'il est réellement. Est-il si difficile à combattre, que le ministère le laisse ainsi dans ce lac, avec tous ces touristes qui sont autant de proies faciles !

_Ron reprit la parole. _–Non, le pire c'est que bien qu'il soit une créature des ténèbres, principalement à cause de son goût pour la chair humaine, il est facile de le rendre docile. Il « suffit » de lui mettre un licol avec un sortilège maintienplace pour écarter tout danger. Mais celui du loch Ness est trop vieux pour se faire encore avoir.

-Trop vieux et trop malin. _Confirma_ _Drago._ S'il a à disposition des proies moldues, il les choisira puisqu'il est capable de sentir la magie dégagée par un sorcier. Et puis si le sort est mal exécuté, c'est la mort assurée.

_Il se tourna vers la chasseresse, toujours silencieuse._

-Est-ce ainsi que vous l'avez combattu ?

_La réaction d'Amaïa fut violente. Son corps se tendit et son visage se transforma en un masque de colère. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais détourna rapidement son regard vers le feu. Seulement, le blond avait eu le temps d'y lire une immense douleur._ #Qu'est ce que… ? Pourtant elle a dit que l'enfant venait du village d'à coté. #

_L'amazone recommença son récit, d'une voix rauque. _

-Dans nos contes, le kelpy ne peut être dominé qu'en lui passant un licol fait d'écorce de bouleau et en le privant ensuite d'eau. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il a été combattu. _Elle referma les yeux, mais l'amertume et la douleur pointaient derrière chacun de ses mots. _Il y a un cas dans lequel il est quasi impossible de combattre un kelpy… quand celui-ci a un poulain.

-Par Morgane ! _jura le blond._

_L'amazone eut un sourire amer._

-Comme tu dis si bien. Quand un kelpy a un poulain, il est impossible de l'approcher, il protège son petit.

-C'est pour ça que c'est un enfant qui a été enlevé… _murmura Ron. _Il lui apprenait à chasser.

_L'amazone hocha la tête._

-Nous l'avons compris quand les chasseuses ont observé de petites traces de morsures sur le corps de l'enfant. Elles ont alors cherché et trouvé des traces de petits sabots autour du marais. La présence d'un poulain expliquait aussi la mort du gibier. L'adulte nourrissait son petit grâce à ce gibier quand il ne savait pas encore « chasser » l'humain. Chose qui n'était plus le cas avec cet enfant. Le problème devenait très épineux. Un kelpy adulte quasi impossible à approcher et deux kelpies capables de s'en prendre aux membres de notre clan, dont nos enfants.

_La voix de la jeune femme devint plus lugubre encore._

C'est ce qui a entraîné cette … folie. La menace était telle que les plus folles hypothèses ont été proposées pour combattre ces créatures de l'enfer.

Médusa proposa d'utiliser la puissance de la coupe au blaireau pour détruire ces créatures. D'autres pensaient que la coupe elle-même était responsable de l'arrivée des créatures dans la région. C'était le plus logique. Cette coupe renfermait une puissance noire et les kelpies sont sensibles à la magie, surtout à une magie sombre. Elle les attire car ils sont issus de cette noirceur.

Médusa voulait combattre les ténèbres par les ténèbres, d'autres voulaient faire offrande de cette coupe aux kelpies croyant les satisfaire et qu'il suffise ensuite de les repousser. D'autres encore voulaient utiliser des enchantements blancs, opposer la pureté aux ténèbres. Celles-ci étaient les moins nombreuses. Hélas, de toutes ces propositions Médusa ne retint que ce qu'elle voulut. Il était hors de question pour elle de se défaire de la coupe. Après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, de la céder à ces créatures. Elle avait toute confiance en la puissance de la coupe pour détruire ses adversaires. La puissance de la coupe qui sourdait à chaque fois qu'elle en approchait l'avait charmée, fascinée, hypnotisée. Malheureusement, en ces temps sombres où nulle ne quittait une seconde son enfant des yeux, où nos chasseuses les plus téméraires ne sortaient plus qu'accompagnées de guerrières, nulle ne vit que Médusa était perdue.

_Amaïa prit une respiration tremblante._

Une seule osa élever la voix. Une seule osa remarquer que Médusa pouvait ne pas maîtriser la puissance de la coupe. Une seule demanda comment la magie de la coupe au blaireau serait libérée.

_La jeune femme déglutit._

Elle avait le courage de ses opinions. Mais ce fut la fois de trop où elle se fit remarquer. Médusa n'avait pas apprécié ses insinuations sur le fait que la coupe avait attiré le kelpy, ses sous-entendus selon lesquels Médusa était responsable de cette menace sur notre clan.

Alors, _elle inspira,_ quand les kelpies tentèrent d'emmener un enfant du clan, Médusa expliqua comment la puissance de la coupe serait libérée. La terreur s'était installée dans le cœur de chaque mère, de chaque sœur, aussi personne ne s'opposa à cette folie.

_L'amazone resserra encore sa prise sur sa dague, elle se redressa brusquement, son crâne heurtant le tronc derrière elle. Elle lâcha ces mots d'une voix atone :_

Sacrifier l'enfant marquée par les ombres.

-_Quoi ! s'étrangla Harry. Les autres sorciers étaient blêmes. Ginny et Hermione portaient la main à leur bouche, retenant leur indignation. Ron étouffa un grognement. Seul Drago ne trahit rien de son tumulte intérieur, cette histoire lui avait paru bien sombre et l'attitude d'Amaïa lui avait fait craindre une telle ignominie._

_L'amazone poursuivit, aveugle aux réactions de son auditoire._

Cette enfant tolérée dans le clan jusqu'à ce jour malgré son handicap, devint la solution pour sauver les autres, le sacrifice nécessaire. Médusa parvint à convaincre le conseil, que l'enfant…. qu'elle…

_Le silence reprit ses droits. La gorge nouée, la jeune femme semblait incapable de continuer._

_Et Hermione laissa éclater son indignation._

-Mais je croyais que les amazones respectaient la vie des enfants ! Elles ont même cherché celui qui venait du village ! Quel que soit le handicap de ce petit, rien ne justifiait de le sacrifier !

-Calme-toi Hermione. Réfléchis avec ton cerveau et non ton organe de Gryffis ! _La voix grave et lente de Drago tenta d'endiguer le tumulte d'émotions qui secouait ces fichus Gryffis. Et puis s'il pouvait laisser le temps à Amaïa de se reprendre, c'était un bonus._

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible !

-Il y a une différence entre être insensible et devenir une poufsouffle aux yeux rouges ! _claqua sèchement le blond. #Et voilà on essaye d'être un rien subtil et on se fait taper dessus, fichus gryffis !# _Ce que j'essaye de te dire, fichue tête de mule, c'est de lire entre les lignes. Nous avons suffisamment vécu de situations de ce genre pour que tu sois capable de voir les conséquences d'une simple et pourtant dévastatrice terreur. Combien de pères ont livré leur famille aux mangemorts sous la torture ? Combien de voisins modèles ont commis des actes odieux dans l'espoir de sauver ne serait-ce qu'un de leurs enfants ?

_La brune gryffondor se calma._

-C'est ici malheureusement la même chose. _Reprit-il un peu plus modéré. _Ce qu'Amaïa nous raconte, c'est un clan terrorisé pour ses enfants. Et comment leur reine a utilisé ceci pour faire accepter sa solution. Une solution qui lui permettait d'apparaître comme une reine forte, capable de protéger son clan, de prendre des décisions difficiles mais nécessaires. Et je pense aussi une solution grâce à laquelle elle mettait enfin la main sur la puissance de la coupe, chose qu'elle convoitait depuis des années. _Il eut une courte hésitation, mais après un regard vers Amaïa qui avait reprit son masque, il osa conclure son raisonnement._ Et tactiquement, elle affaiblissait cette amazone qui se dressait contre elle, qui s'élevait contre ses décisions et son autorité. Car je suis certain que cette enfant sacrifiée était la fille de cette amazone.

_Sa voix se fit plus douce. _Est-ce que je me trompe Amaïa ?

-Non.

_Hermione baissa les yeux en un geste d'excuse envers le blond, qu'il balaya d'un bref haussement de sourcil. Harry et Ron pesaient également les implications de ses clarifications._

-Mais qui était-elle pour être si dangereuse pour la reine ? _s'étonna Harry qui avait bien compris que cette histoire touchait de près l'amazone. Mais il n'osait poser la question directement. La jeune femme serra les dents sans répondre._

_Dans une tentative attentionnée, Ron redirigea la question vers un autre point du récit._

-Mais quel était le handicap de l'enfant pour être considéré comme marqué par les ombres ?

_Amaïa eut un ricanement amer._

-L'enfant était cracmol.

_Ici encore, les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Etre cracmol, c'était tout ! Surtout dans une société amazone où les aptitudes physiques sont bien plus considérées que la puissance magique._

_Amaïa dut deviner leur incompréhension car elle détailla._

-Les enfants cracmol sont assez mal considérés chez les amazones. Ce n'est pas une tare à proprement parler, mais certains rituels pour devenir une amazone nécessitent l'utilisation de la magie par la jeune femme ou alors d'être très douée. Les adolescentes cracmol ne peuvent donc quasiment jamais devenir une vraie amazone. Or il est honteux d'échouer à ces rituels. _Comme Hermione remuait sur place, la chasseresse l'interrompît d'un geste de la main. _Je ne partage pas cette vision injuste, les filles cracmol ne peuvent simplement pas effectuer ces rituels. Mais elles sont considérées de la même manière que les ratées dans notre clan. Et être une ratée est une telle honte, l'opprobre est telle qu'elles fuient généralement leur clan.

_Amaïa poussa un soupir._

Médusa a appuyé son argumentaire là-dessus pour faire accepter le rituel. _Une grimace de dégoût tordit le visage de l'amazone. _Cette enfant aurait été une ratée, aurait fuit le clan, honteuse, quelques années plus tard. La sacrifier lui permettait de racheter un peu sa faute par rapport à sa … à sa mère, à sa sœur.

_Amaïa avait craché ses mots, laissant comprendre aux sorciers sa pensée sur cette manipulation de la part de la reine. Harry frémit, Drago avait bien raison, la terreur faisait accepter des actes barbares au nom d'une logique pervertie._

Ce sacrifice devait également être fait pour éloigner la malchance des autres parturientes du clan, afin que le malheur d'avoir une enfant cracmol les épargne.

_Ron souffla : -_Tous les arguments étaient contre cette pauvre petite. La reine avait bien manœuvré.

_Amaïa acquiesca. Elle reprit. _Nos anciennes sont habituellement sages et de conseils avisés. Mais la grande menace que représentaient le kelpy et sa progéniture ont fait taire leurs doutes. Quoique pour certaines, l'argument de sacrifier une cracmol pour sauver tous les autres enfants se valait.

_La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage et continua d'une voix toujours tendue, mais au débit plus rapide. Elle semblait avoir hâte de raconter ces évènements, d'en finir avec ces souvenirs._

La…. La mère de l'enfant apprit que la décision était validée par le conseil. Je ne sais comment, je ne sais quand. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'enfuit. _Amaïa avala une goulée d'air._

-Elle s'est enfuie avec sa petite ? _espéra Hermione, gryffondor et optimiste dans l'âme._

C'est ce que le clan a aussitôt pensé quand certaines ont rapporté la disparition de sa monture. La reine était furieuse. Jamais je ne l'avais vue et jamais je ne l'ai revue dans une telle colère. Les coups pleuvaient sur la moindre amazone qui semblait soulagée que le sacrifice n'ait pas lieu, sur celle qui n'exécutait pas ses ordres avec assez de diligence, sur celle qui ne baissait pas assez vite le regard à son passage. Les amies proches furent… questionnées. _A la retenue sur ce mot, Drago devina les méthodes employées._ Nulle ne retrouva trace de l'amazone ni de son enfant cracmol. Jusqu'à ce que…

_Ici encore la jeune femme sembla vouloir arrêter puis au contraire reprit avec plus de force encore. La rage sourdait dans ses paroles, beaucoup de tristesse aussi. Et un soupçon de fierté ? se demanda le serpentard._

Jusqu'à ce que son cheval revienne au camp, sanguinolent, portant des traces d'un rude combat, des pans entiers de sa peau arrachés par des dents aussi coupantes que des lames. Jusqu'à ce que nous voyions les rênes pendantes, la selle vide, le poignard en argent dans le poitrail.

Nous avons toutes compris, au même instant.

Seules deux questions restaient en suspens.

Deux questions, un espoir, et pour certaines une attente.

Etait-elle parvenue à tuer le kelpy ?

Avait-elle survécu ?

Immédiatement, les chasseuses remontèrent la piste macabre. Elles devaient en avoir le cœur net. Qu'était-il advenu des kelpies ? L'amazone avait-elle réussi à tuer la mère ? Ou le poulain ?

La reine fit partie de celles-là, emportant la coupe, espérant profiter de l'affaiblissement possible des créatures après ce combat pour porter le dernier coup.

La monture fut oubliée, délaissée par la plupart. Quelques-unes cependant offrirent au compagnon fidèle la mort qui lui revenait. Cette libération, que sa cavalière n'avait pas eu la force de lui donner.

La selle et la bride finissaient de brûler quand Médusa revint.

La tête ensanglantée du poulain dans son poing brandit, la coupe pulsante dans son autre main.

Et derrière la patrouille, sur un brancard de feuillages, la dépouille de l'amazone recherchée.

_Un merle chanta le printemps mais nul ne l'entendit. Au-dessus de l'herbe cependant la question retentit._

-Et l'enfant ?

_Le ruisseau continua sa discrète mélopée. Les mots de l'amazone furent soufflés._

-L'enfant… ne fut jamais retrouvée.

* * *

Voili !

Grâce aux stats (et aux alertes que je reçois par mail), je sais que vous êtes 18 (waous je suis trop contente !) à avoir enregistré cette fic dans vos alertes. Alors ne soyez pas timides, faîtes moi un petit coucou dans une review.

A plus, je réfléchis au prochain chap, comptez sur moi !

Ness


	20. Rien ne sert de courir

euh... alors vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, j'avoue que je vais me faire discrète. J'ai franchement honte; d'autant qu'il n'est pas très long et que je n'en suis pas super contente.

Mais bon, en même temps, fallait le faire pour arriver sur la suite des évènements qui eux me bottent beaucoup plus. Le titre, un peu bizarre je vous l'accorde, c'est justement pour souligner qu'il faut prendre le temps de poser les persos de temps en temps (ils peuvent pas affronter des amazones, des vampires, des coupes et des portoloins à chaque chapitre non plus !), de semer quelques graines pour la suite de l'intrigue et puis c'est un clin d'oeil à la fin du chapitre.

A propos de cette fin de chapitre, peut être allez vous être assez déboussolé par le style de l'écriture. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes, mais vu que j'avais du mal avec la rédaction de ce chapitre, j'ai fait attention à ne pas tomber dans le trop explicatif, le trop détaillé et le dialogue rendu en temps et en heure comme si on était au cinéma. Parfois il faut raccourcir. Donc, un peu malgré moi, je suis arrivée à un drôle de style de phrase, que j'ai finalement décidé d'exploiter et avec lequel je me suis amusée. Reste à voir ce que vous en pensez, j'attends votre avis.

Note : vu le délai plus qu'impardonnable après lequel ce chapitre arrive, je ne l'ai pas envoyé pour correction à ma toute nouvelle béta. Vu que je n'ai pas internet la semaine prochaine, je voulais éviter un délai de plus vu que le chapitre était bouclé.

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR, Amaïa à felinness. Spoilers tomes 1 à 6.

Sur ce Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20-Rien ne sert de courir**

L'amazone s'était tue après cette révélation qui sonnait comme la conclusion amère de la folie d'une reine.

Déjà l'imagination fébrile d'Hermione examinait toutes les possibilités. Son âme de griffondor tendait vers le plus optimiste, mais son esprit cartésien parvenait à imposer des éventualités plus pessimistes, voire funestes.

Ginny, malgré l'aversion qu'elle portait à Amaïa et qu'elle étendait aux amazones en général, n'avait pu qu'être sensible à cette mère protégeant son enfant au sacrifice de sa vie. Elevée par une mère aimante (étouffante) et protectrice (redoutable), elle ne pouvait imaginer que cette femme n'ait pas fait en sorte que son enfant lui survive.

Le survivant partageait les mêmes pensées. Il ne pouvait ignorer le parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Ces mères qui s'étaient dressées contre Voldemort, qui n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière face au danger, qui avaient regardé leur mort droit dans les yeux pour sauver leur enfant de l'épée qui les menaçait. Harry en était convaincu, l'enfant était en vie.

L'enfant était morte. Au mieux. Au pire, Médusa l'avait discrètement récupérée et sacrifiée afin d'effectuer son macabre rituel. Lui se souvenait de ces yeux cruels, lui avait vu cette immonde cicatrice, rappel immuable de sa soif de pouvoir. Jamais elle n'aurait permis à un témoin de son échec d'exister. Drago secoua la tête sombrement. Une victime anonyme de plus à cette guerre.

Tactiquement, Médusa était de celle à ne laisser aucune menace derrière elle. Une enfant pleine d'idées futures de vengeance était un risque énorme, à éliminer. De plus, au vu de son caractère, elle avait du vouloir prendre sa revanche sur cette amazone qui en plus d'avoir remis en causes on autorité, avait triomphé de la créature, _son_ adversaire. Elle avait du se débarrasser de l'enfant, peut-être en l'envoyant chez les vampires, comme elle les avait envoyé eux. Le cœur de Ron espérait que la mère avait été assez prévoyante, mais l'espoir était mince.

Il verbalisa sa conclusion, rompant les réflexions de chacun. « L'espoir est mince. »

-D'autant que le poulain du kelpy est mort, Médusa a du effectuer son macabre rituel !

-Sauf si elle a utilisé le sang de licorne, contra Hermione. Amaïa, tu as évoqué la fiole de sang et qu'une amazone était probablement morte de la libération des pouvoirs de la coupe peu après cet évènement.

L'amazone ne bougea pas un cil. Les yeux clos, appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre et la main tenant son poignard posée sur sa cuisse, elle était si immobile qu'elle avait tout d'une statue vivante.

Hermione poursuivit son raisonnement d'autant plus vite que personne n'intervenait.

-La mère de l'enfant a du réussir à se procurer ce sang auprès de la licorne puisqu'elle voulait sauver son enfant. Puis elle l'a utilisé pour vaincre le kelpy. Mais il devait en rester et Médusa s'en ait servit pour lever les derniers sortilèges sur la coupe !

-C'est illogique, osa Harry. Si elle a utilisé le sang de licorne pourquoi n'a-t'elle pu vaincre le kelpy qu'au prix de sa propre vie ? Par contre l'idée que Médusa l'ai récupéré pour la coupe se tient.

Ron grimaça : -Mouais, même avec le sang de licorne, les rênes en écorce de bouleau et en étant une amazone, le kelpy reste un animal très dangereux tu sais !

Draco partageait son avis, mais il repensa à la réaction d'Amaïa à propos des loups garous. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Qu'en penses-tu Amaïa ? Crois-tu qu'une amazone ait pu vaincre le kelpy sans recourir au sang de licorne ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien laissant le silence planer.

-Amaïa ?, s'enquit le blond étonné.

Il approcha la main de la jeune femme, mais la stoppa à quelques centimètres de son genou. Il avait sa réponse. La respiration lente et régulière, l'amazone dormait. Il lança un regard amusé à Harry.

-Nous n'aurons pas le fin mot de l'histoire : elle dort. »

Hermione poussa un court soupir. La brune était frustrée, tant de questions sans réponse virevoltaient dans son esprit. Mais il semblait qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus. De toute manière, l'amazone ne semblait pas en savoir davantage que ce qu'elle leur avait raconté. Elle avait terminé son récit avant de s'endormir. Hermione avait senti la douleur poindre derrière certains mots. Amaïa s'était quelque part livrée à eux et Hermione doutait que l'amazone revienne un jour sur cette histoire.

Harry leur fit signe de se lever. Ils devaient discuter sérieusement où ils partaient et comment ils y allaient. Le sommeil de l'amazone tombait à point nommé. Non pas qu'il veuille l'écarter des décisions mais ils seraient plus à l'aise pour évoquer Poudlard et la chasse aux horcruxes entre autres points sensibles.

Ne perdant pas de temps, le griffondor attaqua immédiatement par le point le plus important.

« -Bon, nous avons effectué un sacré détour d'un point de vu géographique, récupéré une compagne de voyage, gagné de nouveaux ennemis, mais surtout, surtout nous avons fait une grosse avancée contre Voldemort. Et c'est le plus important ! Nous avons enfin cet horcruxe !

-Yep, c'est tout de même le troisième que nous récupérons ! s'enthousiasma Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête. –Si nous sommes toujours d'accord pour suivre la théorie de Dumbledore sur le chiffre magique de 7 horreurs, il ne nous en reste plus que deux à formellement identifier.

Son ton était sombre cependant. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami, mais Harry refusa le contact et reprit immédiatement la parole.

-Maintenant il faut sérieusement réfléchir à comment nous allons confirmer que Nagini en est un et comment le détruire sans attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Amaïa ne sait pas grand-chose et aussi bien pour le bon déroulement de notre mission que pour sa protection, il vaut mieux qu'elle en ignore le maximum. (Du coin de l'œil il vit Ginny se redresser et arborer un sourire suffisant). Ce qui veut dire que nos cherches ne se feront pas en sa présence.

Ron poussa un soupir, son ami refusait d'en parler, c'était clair.

-De toute manière, je pense qu'il faut continuer sur l'idée de cacher les horcruxes que nous avons détruit avant de nous balader où que ce soit et pour quelque mission que ce soit : chercher une confirmation pour Nagini ou un moyen de détruire Voldemort sans que le balafré ne devienne un martyr de la Lumière. Ajouta Drago.

-Bien, donc il va falloir réfléchir à une nouvelle planque pour la coupe. Continua Harry. Maintenant d'un point de vu pratique, …

Il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Drago. –Avant de réfléchir à comment nous rentrons au Royaume-Uni, qu'as-tu promis à Amaïa ?

Le serpentard se tendit, mais le regard fixe du héros ne fléchit pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune échappatoire. # OK, va falloir jouer serré. Ne rien dévoiler sinon Amaïa se fait trucider et moi je perds ma crédibilité, mais je ne dois pas entamer la confiance qu'elle a en moi, ni l'affaiblir vis-à-vis des griffys. Bon rien de terrible pour un Malfoy mais un joli exercice tout de même.# Les pensées avaient fusé dans l'esprit de Drago, ne laissant pas l'occasion à ses alliés de se douter de la complexité de la situation.

-Amaïa est impliquée dans notre « aventure ». Et je distingue bien l'aventure de se retrouver en Mongolie avec un clan d'amazones voulant notre peau, de la mission horcruxe. Je pense qu'elle peut devenir une alliée très intéressante, notamment de part sa culture. Peut- être même pourrait-elle nous aider à trouver un moyen de détruire Nagini. C'est pourquoi c'est un point que nous aurons à évoquer : ce que nous lui révélons de notre mission.

-Quoi tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! s'offusqua Ginny.

#Ginerva, comme à chaque fois tu interviens comme il faut quand il faut dans ma démonstration de logique et de prudence. #

-Au contraire je parle très sérieusement. Nous avons appris de nouvelles techniques pour combattre un kelpy, nous avons de nouvelles informations sur la réaction d'un horcruxe à différentes attaques, notamment au sang de licorne. Nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup de chose d'Amaïa.

-Que pourrait-elle nous apprendre sur les horcruxes quand elle ignore ce que c'est ! s'indigna la rousse.

-Elle sait que c'est de la magie très noire et cela suffit. Songez que nous sommes quatre sorciers de culture anglaise, tous les quatre de Poudlard, moi venant d'une famille sombre, les rouquins d'une famille «lumineuse » et pour le moment nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'en tuant Nagini nous détruirons totalement le fragment d'âme.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle nous ouvrirait de nouvelles pistes de recherche ? répondit Hermione. Ca se tient. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'implique dans notre guerre. Hors Voldemort est notre problème. Mince elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler !

-Crois-tu réellement après avoir entendu son récit, après qu'elle ait été reniée de son clan qu'elle n'a pas une dent contre lui, qu'elle connaisse ou non son nom ? Crois-tu réellement qu'une amazone laisse passer une chance de combattre son ennemi, celui qui a mis en danger son clan et ses enfants ?

Tous capitulèrent devant l'argument, d'autant qu'Amaïa semblait être une belle tête de mule. Hermione repensa à la douleur, à l'amertume des mots d'Amaïa quand elle avait évoqué la mort de cette amazone qui avait mis en garde Médusa contre Voldemort et ses manigances. Elle ne savait à quel point, mais la jeune femme était personnellement concernée par cette histoire.

-Elle sera un poids lourd pour nous ! Elle est très moyenne en magie, elle l'a dit elle-même. Et partager de telles informations avec une personne de plus augmente les risques de fuite !

-Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails. Mais si tu penses qu'elle est un poids lourd parce qu'elle n'est pas puissante… alors tu la sous-estime dangereusement. Repense à sa réaction quand nous avons du avouer notre … difficulté face à un loup-garou. Elle ne se bat pas de la même manière.

Comme Ginny grognait encore, il rajouta perfidement : -Repense au lapin dont nous avons déjeuné…

Glups !

Retenant un sourire méprisant, le serpentard continua, portant son regard sur Harry qui s'impatientait.

-Ce que j'ai promis à Amaïa, c'est de ne pas la laisser derrière #oh le joli arrangement de vérité, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge ! #; ce que _nous_ avons promis à Amaïa en échange de son aide pour fuir son clan, en échange de la liberté qu'elle nous a offerte, c'est de venir avec nous et de plus ou moins la protéger de son clan.

-Euh plus ou moins, s'étonna Ron.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur –Elle a avoué une fois qu'elle requerrait notre aide face à l'envie de vengeance de sa reine, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle le reformule une deuxième fois. Et n'ose même pas dire que nous la _protégerons_.

-La fierté des amazones, sourit Hermione.

Drago sauta sur l'occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère, maintenant qu'il leur avait rappelé leur propre engagement fait lorsqu'elle leur avait donné la coupe. –Sans fausse modestie, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai trouvé mon égal dans ce domaine.

Il abattit sa dernière carte. Après avoir noyé le poisson concernant ce qu'il avait promit à Amaïa, après avoir fait en sorte qu'ils se sentent tous concernés par l'engagement prit # ah ces griffys et leur respect d'une promesse#, leur laisser une porte ouverte afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas piégés par ladite promesse.

-Pensez aussi que si Amaïa a eu des exigences dans notre marché, elle s'attend raisonnablement à ce que nous en ayons aussi. Et c'est ce dont nous devons discuter. Un fidélitas, ne pas lui révéler toute la teneur de notre mission, … ? A nous de voir.

Harry poussa un court soupir, mais acquiesça en direction du serpentard, lui concédant la victoire. Il ne saurait pas aujourd'hui ce que cachaient les mots de l'amazone.

Après l'analyse selon Monsieur le prince des serpentards, c'est-à-dire ces arguments nets et précis d'un côté et le rappel de leur promesse envers Amaïa de l'autre, la discussion avança rapidement. Le seul point qui fit débat était le serment qui serait demandé à l'amazone pour éviter qu'elle ne révèle un élément clé sans même le savoir. Là encore la ruse du serpentard fit merveille face à Ginny. Lui demander de se soumettre à un sort de fidélitas, sort très puissant et très rarement utilisé pour protéger des souvenirs plutôt qu'un lieu, c'était attirer son attention sur l'importance des évènements. Comme souvent, Ginny revint sur sa position sans complètement percevoir la manœuvre. Ron apprécia à sa juste valeur la tactique mais ne releva pas. Si Harry _et_ Draco, respectivement le mec à l'instinct surdéveloppé et celui à la méfiance dans le genre humain quasi-innée, lui faisaient confiance, il estimait pouvoir se fier à l'amazone sans trop de risque.

Sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, l'aspect pratique fut décortiqué. Qu'ils soient à pied ou à cheval ne changeait pas le fait que pour rejoindre Poudlard, il leur faudrait effectuer au moins deux sauts en portoloin. En prennant en compte les chevaux qui récupéraient moins vite qu'eux et en tablant qu'ils arriveraient moins fatigués en Ecosse, ils s'accordèrent sur un nombre de trois sauts avec quelques jours de repos entre chaque. Ces jours de repos leur permettraient de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'amazone et ne seraient pas de trop pour lui expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants du conflit dans lequel elle avait mis les pieds.

Miraculeusement tout le monde fut d'accord et tous les points ou presque avaient été réglés. Ne restait que ce fichu serment à effectuer. Mais ce point ne serait résolu qu'au réveil de la principale concernée.

Cependant, à la Grrraaannnnde joie de Ginny, ladite concernée répondit fort simplement et fort tranquillement que le serment devrait attendre le lendemain. Vu les couleurs rougeoyantes du soleil, il était bien plus d'actualité de songer à monter le camp pour la nuit.

Ce à quoi la rouquine répliqua « Quel foutu camp ! A part des selles et des tapis, on a rien pour dormir ! »

Ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de l'amazone. « Avant d'atteindre le clan, vous dormiez à même le sol ? » Mais, ma foi, c'était peut-être l'explication de leur si piètre performance face à l'amazone.

La rouquine rougeoya, mais se tourna sans un mot vers la brunette qui lâcha deux mots « tente magique ».

La rouquine rayonna. D'ici deux minutes tout serait installé, alors ce serment ?

Amaïa fut perplexe. Camper, ici même ?

La rouquine grogna. Et pourquoi non ?

Amaïa exprima un étonnement évident. Parce que nous sommes à deux pas de notre lieu d'arrivée ? Et pour notre sécurité il vaut mieux nous en éloigner ?

La rouquine grinça. Pourquoi alors s'y être arrêté ?

Amaïa opposa. Parce que certains étaient trop fatigués pour continuer ?

La rouquine fuma. Et quand, dans tout ça, le serment serait effectué ?

Amaïa répliqua. Quand tout le monde serait tranquillement installé.

La rouquine cracha. Dès que le camp sera dressé !

Amaïa réfuta. Ce sera demain matin.

La rouquine hoqueta. Quoi ? que…comment que… quoi ?

Amaïa explicita. Là, il faudrait faire une heure de cheval pour s'éloigner et trouver un coin propice avant la tombée de la nuit. Après, il faudrait faire le repas. Après il faudrait monter la garde. Après il faudrait dormir. Après il faudrait déjeuner. Et après, ce serait bon.

La rouquine explosa.

…

Amaïa apprit des jurons anglais.

* * *

Vili, alors ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	21. Il faut d'abord choisir son camp

hello ! me voici !

Une revenante ayant survécu à... des vacances, une rentrée chargée mais qui menace de céder sous ses cartons de déménagement (et encore je n'ai qu'une chambre à vider, mais c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut y entasser mine de rien !).

Alors je m'excuse platement pour mon retard ! aie aie ! quand j'ai vu la date de ma précédente mise à jour... je me suis dit, "Ness tu la joues discrète et désolée. Tu ne râles pas que tout plein de gentils lecteurs te mettent en alerte mais ne te laisse pas de review. non non ! " Donc... merci au tout plein de lecteurs à qui ma fic plait assez pour la mettre dans leurs alertes, voire dans leurs favoris et qui ont assez d'espoir et de patience pour espérer le chapitre suivant.

Le chapitre 21! oulala je pensais pas du tout un jour en arriver à ce chiffre ! bon c'est sur, mes chap ne sont pas super longs, mais je ne me rends pas compte de ce que représente tout ce que j'ai prévu.

Je ne suis pas super contente du chapitre (aussi pour ça qu'il a trainé, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, donc j'ai pas pu l'améliorer), je vous laisse en juger par vous même.

Disclaimer : hP appartient à JKR (il est 1h30 du mat' zut !) amaïa à moi.

Spoiler tomes 1 à 6 avec quelques éléments du 7.

Merci à ma béta ! Umbre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 ...Il faut d'abord choisir son camp**

Ainsi fut fait.

Le lendemain, après que chacun se soit levé, avec plus ou moins de difficultés selon le quart de garde qui lui avait échu, ils se rassemblèrent autour d'un petit-déjeuner fait de pain et d'eau.

Ginny n'eut pas à revenir à la charge. Amaïa se tourna vers Harry, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

L'air grave du balafré lui fit comprendre le sérieux de la situation.

« Amaïa, je sais que nous avons promis en échange de ton aide de te permettre de nous accompagner et nous ne revenons pas sur cette promesse. Mais je veux que tu sois consciente que tu mets les pieds dans une guerre. Pas un conflit entre deux mages, entre deux clans, mais une guerre qui dure depuis près de 20 ans et qui éclate toute une communauté.

Si tu ne veux pas être impliquée là dedans, il est encore temps. Nous ne te demandons pas de prendre part à cette guerre, la seule chose que nous demandons de toi c'est le silence sur nous et sur les évènements que nous avons partagé ces derniers jours. Nous acceptons de t'expliquer, de t'informer de la situation. Mais à partir d'un certain point, ces informations auront une telle importance que tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

Sans vouloir t'offenser, nous ne savons pas à quel point nous pouvons te faire confiance, donc nous préférons t'impliquer le moins possible. De plus, plus nous te révèlerons de choses, plus tu seras impliquée. Plus tu seras impliquée, plus tu courras de risques. Notre ennemi est cruel et ne laissera pas passer une seule occasion d'en apprendre le plus possible sur nous, de vérifier ce que nous savons de ses plans. »

Comme Amaïa ne disait rien, le laissant poursuivre ses explications, Harry crut bon d'insister.

« Cruel est encore un mot trop faible pour décrire Voldemort. Lui et ses… disciples prennent plaisir à torturer. Leur sadisme et leur cruauté n'ont quasiment aucune limite. Les camps sont clairement définis, mais pas les membres de chacun de ces camps. »

L'amazone fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a Voldemort et ses disciples, qu'il fait appeler les mangemorts. L'opposition c'est le camp dit « de la lumière » dont nous faisons partie tous les cinq.(Drago fit une grimace outrée à cette explication). A de rares exceptions, tous cachent leur appartenance au côté sombre ou au côté lumineux pour diverses raisons. Rajoute à cela un camp « neutre ». Ce camp n'est neutre que pour les ignorants. En réalité, il est infiltré par les deux camps afin de manipuler les sphères politiques. »

Pour la première fois, Amaïa prit la parole.

« -Si je comprends bien, vos appartenances à un camp ou à un autre ne sont pas publiques. Mais je me doute que pour vos ennemis par contre c'est un fait connu ?

-Dans une certaine mesure oui, mais vu que cette guerre repose sur des idéaux, chaque camp essaye de recruter en permanence des combattants, de ralentir le recrutement chez son ennemi, d'infiltrer l'autre camp, voire de faire tourner sa veste à certains.

-Comment pouvez vous faire changer de camp quelqu'un qui s'est engagé selon ses idéaux !

-Parce que Voldemort utilise autant les idéaux que la menace ou la contrainte pour recruter. Parce que certains se rendent compte que les idéaux sont dévoyés ou qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à certaines pratiques, même pour défendre des idées qu'ils partagent.

L'amazone acquiesça.

-Vous dîtes donc que c'est une guerre d'idéaux. Même si j'ai déjà eu un aperçu des méthodes de Voldemort et des vôtres, je pense qu'il serait plus intelligent de m'expliquer clairement vos visions respectives avant de m'informer plus en avant sur votre camp et surtout sur votre mission secrète. »

L'intervention jeta un blanc. Certains n'avaient tout simplement pas envisagé qu'Amaïa puisse vouloir rejoindre Voldemort ou tout du moins ne pas vouloir être avec eux. Pourtant elle avait raison. Elle ignorait tout du conflit donc ne pouvait être placée dans un camp ou un autre. Il aurait fallu commencer par ça au lieu de se demander quelles informations ils allaient partager avec elle.

D'autres s'étaient tendus à l'entente de deux petits mots : _mission secrète_.

A l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Drago qui attaqua le premier.

« -Que veux-tu dire par mission secrète ?, son ton était froid, inquisiteur.

La jeune femme en fut un instant décontenancée, mais prit le parti de répondre simplement.

-Je veux dire le truc de récupérer la coupe.

Le silence se fit plus tendu encore. Mal-à-l'aise, l'amazone enchaîna rapidement.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Vous êtes cinq jeunes sorciers venant de Grande-Bretagne pour récupérer une coupe en plein milieu d'un clan d'amazone. Coupe placée là par votre ennemi. Ça a tout d'une mission pour vu les précautions que vous semblez prendre pour me révéler ne serait-ce que la nature exacte du conflit dans lequel vous êtes plongés, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que tout cela est secret. D'autant que je sais qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes des sorciers d'impliquer des personnes aussi jeunes que vous dans une guerre. C'est que cette mission doit avoir une sacrée importance et / ou qu'elle doit être menée discrètement.

Drago et Harry soupirèrent de concert.

Ron grogna, piqué dans sa fierté –Tu es aussi jeune que nous !

Amaïa se redressa. –Certes je pense être du même âge que vous, mais les amazones sont une nation de guerrières. Notre éducation entière, de nos premiers pas à notre intronisation dans l'âge adulte, nous forme à combattre.

-Alors tu te crois une meilleure combattante que nous ! C'est ça ! cracha la rouquine –qu'on-ne-présente-plus.

-Une meilleure combattante que vous, sans aucun doute dans bien des domaines. Mais je sais aussi que vous, vous avez connu des batailles, avez connu l'horreur des morts à enterrer, peut- être même avez-vous déjà tué un homme. »

Amaïa laissa son regard flotter au-dessus du petit groupe. « Du moins certains d'entre vous.

-Comment peux-tu deviner ça ?, demanda Hermione, la voix blanche.

L'amazone eut un sourire triste, compatissant.

-Certains d'entre vous ont ce voile dans le regard quand vous évoquez directement la guerre. Le même que celui que j'ai pu observer chez certaines guerrières de mon clan.

Harry ne laissa à personne le temps de s'appesantir sur ces paroles, trop vraies, qui les touchaient de trop près. Il reprit, l'esprit un peu plus libre à propos de la « mission secrète ».

-Bien, donc tu as deviné un point important, très important, celui qui fait que nous prenons autant de précautions à t'expliquer tout ça.

Il prit une longue inspiration : -Donc, les idéaux de Voldemort sont : …. »

Pendant que Harry, évidemment aidé d'Hermione et avec quelques courtes interventions de Drago, essayait de résumer de manière claire la situation politique de Grande-Bretagne à une amazone qui n'avait jamais quitté son clan au fin fond des montagnes, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'Amaïa avait bien fait de repousser la conversation au lendemain. Aucun d'eux n'aurait eu la volonté de se lancer dans une telle discussion en fin de journée, surtout une journée aussi chaotique que celle qu'ils avaient vécue.

Il finit par se lever et alla tranquillement panser les chevaux. Ceux-ci n'en avaient pas besoin, l'amazone veillait avec grand soin sur chacun, mais il trouvait l'activité relaxante et leur compagnie paisible. Puis, mine de rien il s'était un peu pris d'affection pour Narcisse, la placide jument qui supportait son inexpérience sur une selle. Enfin, placide… au niveau caractère, parce que pour ce qui était de galoper crinière au vent, elle n'était pas à la traine !

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ron eut la surprise de voir Amaïa le rejoindre. Sans un mot elle jeta une selle sur le dos de Landinsky qu'elle sangla en un tour de main, puis sauta en selle et s'éloigna.

Le jeune homme alla retrouver ses amis, interrogateur.

« -Alors ?

-Elle prend le temps de réfléchir. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Pff réfléchir à comment prendre la fuite et se sortir de tout ça avant d'y être encore plus plongée.

Etrangement la réponse de Harry ne fut pas si dure :

-Peut-être que oui Ginny, mais nous ne pourrions pas lui reprocher. Cette guerre ne la concerne pas du plus loin qu'on puisse chercher. Sauf si elle veut venger le fait que Voldemort s'est servi de son clan. Mais c'est aussi de la faute de leur ancienne reine. S'engager dans une telle guerre ne se fait pas à la légère. Et nous lui avons appris beaucoup de choses d'un coup qu'elle doit gérer. »

Personne ne reprit la parole et les regards se portèrent sur la silhouette.

D'après l'étrange ballet qu'ils observaient, Amaïa était agitée.

En effet, la valse qu'elle dansait avec Landinsky reflétait son humeur. Amaïa savait que cette fois parcourir de grands espaces sur le dos de Picossa, se noyer dans le vent et l'odeur de la prairie ne parviendrait pas à effacer tous ses tourments et lui laisser la tête vide. Aussi avait-elle choisi de faire travailler le cheval au caractère le plus difficile. Se concentrer sur les rênes, la position de son corps, être attentive à la moindre contraction des muscles sous ses cuisses, aux renâclements de sa monture. Son attention pleine et entière sur le couple qu'ils formaient. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'être maître de la situation.

Hermione préparait le repas quand elle repéra la silhouette d'Amaïa se rapprochant lentement du camp. Elle nota le pas lent de l'étalon, les rênes lâches sur son encolure. L'animal paraissait épuisé. Son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui le montait. Celle-ci paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, le doux balancement de sa monture la berçant. Elle ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque Landinsky s'arrêta, sa tête frottant l'encolure de Narcisse.

Harry et Drago se relevèrent et s'approchèrent.

Elle posa son regard sur eux.

« -Ok je suis avec vous, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Mais je ne veux pas être impliquée dans votre mission secrète, autant que cela puisse être possible vu ce que je sais déjà.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je suis prête à effectuer un serment sur mon honneur si vous souhaitez vous assurer de mon choix de camp. »

Harry opina derechef, acceptant la proposition. Drago en fut surpris. Le balafré répugnait habituellement à enchaîner les gens par leur magie à une cause, à un camp, souhaitant laisser la possibilité à chacun de se désengager de la guerre s'il le souhaitait. Mais le brun calcula que cela calmerait les autres membres de l'ordre et fermerait la grande g…, hum le clapet de Ginny.

Tout le monde se regroupa pour le repas. L'amazone effectua un serment simple, sans en appeler à sa magie et encore moins sa vie mais vu la fierté des amazones, un serment sur l'honneur était fort de sens et d'engagement. Harry, fidèle à lui-même, insista sur le fait que si un jour elle souhaitait se retirer des combats, personne ne l'en empêcherait. Même s'il fallait prendre des dispositions pour éviter que des renseignements atterrissent dans l'autre camp.

La courte cérémonie leva un poids invisible sur les épaules de tous. La position d'Amaïa était maintenant clarifiée et ils avaient gagné une alliée. Une seule personne, une goutte d'eau face aux troupes de Voldemort, mais une combattante de plus à leurs côtés. Et qui sait, personne ne pouvait prédire le rôle qu'allait jouer certains dans cette guerre où tout avantage était utilisé.

Seule Ginny marmonnait encore, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il lui faudrait maintenant compter avec l'amazone. Elle ne s'en débarrasserait pas si facilement. Elle allait devoir faire les choses de manière moins frontale, plus serpentarde.

Pendant tout le repas, Amaïa posa des questions, parfois naïves, sur la manière de combattre des sorciers, sur les manipulations politiques, mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était la position des peuples autres qu'humains et surtout les créatures qu'utilisait Voldemort pour ses attaques.

Hermione empilait les bols pour aller les rincer dans le cours d'eau quand l'amazone dispersa les braises, les étouffant dans les cendres.

Ron bondit.

« –Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On a eu un mal de chien à l'allumer !

-Vous comptiez rester ici ? Je croyais qu'il vous fallait rejoindre la Grande Bretagne ?

-Mais…mais, tu veux partir aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais que nous allons devoir faire un ou deux autres sauts pour y aller, mais il faut quelques jours de repos entre chacun. Et pendant ce repos nous n'allons pas rester plantés au même endroit. On va chercher un lieu plus confortable, refaire des provisions et nous avancer, ne serai-ce qu'un petit peu, de chez vous.

-Euh oui, pour un peu ce sera un peu ! s'exclama le roux.

-Combien de temps entre chaque saut pour les chevaux ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir large puisqu'il y aura un autre saut derrière. Mais on peut réduire le temps de repos si l'on fait des sauts moins longs. Seulement ça veut dire faire un troisième saut. De toute manière, on ne peut pas faire un saut aussi long que celui qu'on vient de faire, il faudrait que…

D'une tendre pression sur le bras, Ron interrompit la tirade de sa fiancée.

-Ma chérie, ne t'emballe pas. Je pense qu'on va y réfléchir tranquillement, que tu laisses cette idée faire son chemin dans ton esprit. Et ce soir ou demain je suis sûr que tu auras plusieurs choix très bien pensés à nous proposer. Ok ?

-D'accord. Donc on décampe ? Hermione se tourna vers les autres quémandant leur avis.

-Eh bien, je trouvais ce coin sympa, mais le paysage est magnifique alors je n'aurai rien contre visiter cette région. Puisque nous y sommes pour quelques jours, autant en profiter. » S'enthousiasma Harry.

Drago y répondit d'un court soupir puis haussa négligemment les épaules, « pourquoi pas ? ».

Le camp suivant fut en effet bien plus confortable. Les sorciers avaient sorti quelques affaires du sac Marypoppins d'Hermione et installé des barrières et des sorts d'alerte. Personne n'aurait à monter la garde. La magie ne risquait plus d'être détectée et la probabilité que les amazones ou les vampires les retrouvent était égale à … demandez à Hermione !

Le temps était magnifique, le ciel complètement dégagé. Aussi, après avoir admiré un coucher du soleil qui incendia le lac Baïkal et embrasa les plaines d'orange automnal, tous firent le choix de dormir à la belle étoile.

Au moment de poser les nattes, Harry ne put que remarquer comment Drago évita de manière flagrante de se poser trop proche d'Amaïa. Une brève lueur d'incompréhension traversa le visage de la jeune femme.

« -Va lui parler !

-De quoi parles-tu !, se referma l'amazone instantanément.

-Même s'il n'est plus autant en colère, Drago t'en veut toujours. Va discuter avec lui pour éclaircir tout ça.

-Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me reproche !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Harry de lui répondit que par un sourire engageant et un signe de tête significatif.

Grommelant, l'amazone laissa tomber sa natte et alla vers le blond. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de la fusiller du regard qu'elle s'assit en tailleur juste à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? , grogna-t-il.

-Comprendre.

-Pardon ?

-Comprendre ce que tu me reproches et ce qui m'a valu de me faire hurler dessus. » Le ton n'était pas accusateur, tout juste un peu grognon.

-Tu …quoi ! Le serpentard s'étouffa. Il lança un regard suspicieux à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci attendait, calme, et ne semblait pas se moquer de lui.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu m'as fait !, s'exclama-t-il incrédule ?

Amaïa hocha de la tête.

-Tu… tu m'as fait m'endormir !

Amaïa haussa les sourcils. Drago retint un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. Certes, il se rendait compte que dit comme ça… Il reprit.

-Tu m'as _forcé_ à m'endormir.

-Oh, j'aurais du te prévenir ?

Le blond s'agita : -Me prévenir, me demander mon avis aussi ! Tu… m'as fait sombrer dans l'inconscience de force. Tu m'as proprement et simplement assommé !

Amaïa fronça de nouveau les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Oh !

-Oui « oh » ! comme tu dis si bien !, s'énerva le blond. Reparler de cet intermède ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-En fait ce n'est pas que je ne t'aie pas prévenu qui t'énerve, _le blond écarquilla les yeux, mais il venait de dire que…,_ c'est que tu aies été inconscient et non pas dans un sommeil léger.

Drago ne bougea plus un cil.

-Je m'excuse. Je comprends parfaitement ton sentiment et ta colère était légitime. Je pensais bien faire en te permettant de te reposer vraiment. J'ai sous-estimé à quel point ton état d'alerte permanente t'est vital et… habituel. Je suis désolée. »

Drago resta sans voix un instant. Elle avait compris que c'est le sentiment d'avoir été à la merci du moindre danger pendant ce sommeil trop profond qu'il lui avait fait piquer une colère. Oh, il n'avait pas apprécié être assommé. Parce que c'était le résultat de la technique de l'amazone, le faire tomber dans les pommes. Mais ce point n'était rien comparé au fait qu'il avait dormi comme un poulain de licorne alors que des amazones et des vampires les pourchassaient.

Il se rallongea.

« -Excuses acceptées, si tu m'apprends comment faire.

-Bien sûr. » Un court silence, puis un petit « merci » glissa dans la nuit. L'amazone se releva et alla installer sa natte.

Drago laissa son regard voyager sur des constellations rarement observées en Ecosse. Il poussa un court soupir de soulagement. Il était bien content que ceci soit réglé.

« -Heureusement qu'elle est moins fière et butée que toi …

Drago fit un bond sur sa couche : -Potty ! Non mais ça va pas ! Et depuis quand tu écoutais !

-Oh je n'ai rien écouté. Seulement vous paraissiez tous les deux soulagés, et vu l'offense qui avait dû t'être faite pour t'énerver ainsi, tu n'as pas dû passer l'éponge sans qu'elle s'excuse.

-Tu es venu pour te moquer ou pour…

-Ose me dire que j'ai tort.

-Tu as tort. Le sourire provocateur du serpentard s'entendait dans sa voix. Le gryffondor poussa un soupir las. Elle est aussi fière que moi,… mais peut-être moins butée.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a pas un caractère de cochon ?, s'enquit innocemment le brun.

-Bonne nuit Potty. »

« Je l'ai eu, Je l'ai eu, Je l'ai eu ! » chantonna la petite voix qui berça Harry.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'en pensez vous ? j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Ness


	22. En route pour l'aventure

Hello les gens !

et non vous ne rêvez pas, un autre chapitre sans 6 mois d'attente !

Alors tout d'abord, je dois corriger une belle erreur que j'ai faite sur le chapitre précédent : ma béta n'est pas Umbre (même si j'adore ses fics), mais Me-Violine. Un grand merci à elle pour toutes ses corrections.

Un grand merci aussi à vous, tous mes lecteurs. J'ai régulièrement des alert qui arrivent et vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. J'ai pas compté encore, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes me suivent et ça me motive pour écrire. Au passage, merci à angecb11, qui m'a donné qques infos. Après on est pas d'accord pour le nombre de pattes du slepnir, selon moi il en a 8, selon toi il en a 6... va falloir que j'aille vérifier ça.

Vili vili, place au chapitre. Au départ il n'était pas prévu dans la trame, mais Liline-malfoy m'a inspiré ce détour.

bon les disclaimer réglementaires : Le monde d'Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling. Amaïa m'appartient. Spoilers livres 1 à 6 avec des éléments du 7.

J'ai rien oublié ? Alors... ah si. Dans le texte, vous allez croiser une puis deux petites étoiles, des astérisques. les explications sont à la toute fin du chap, mais elles ne sont absolument pas nécessaire lors de la lecture du chap. Ce sont des précisions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 22 En route pour l'aventure**

Au petit matin, chacun effectua sa routine coutumière. Qui préparant le repas, qui roulant les nattes ou faisant sa toilette. Les gestes effectués en silence et sans concertation apprirent à Amaïa combien ses compagnons de voyage avaient déjà fait route ensemble. Certains n'étaient même pas réveillés, notamment Ron qui était planté depuis 10 minutes face au cours d'eau, ou bien Harry qui roulait les nattes les yeux fermés, mais l'ensemble fut efficace et une demi-heure plus tard tous étaient prêts à lever le camp, affaires rangées et ventre plein.

Aussi tous furent surpris quand, rejoignant les chevaux, ils ne trouvèrent pas l'amazone.

« -Euh … elle est où ? On ne l'a tout de même pas paumée pendant la nuit !, s'étonna Ron, pas tout à fait réveillé encore.

-Ron ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vois bien que tous les chevaux sont sellés et bouchonnés. Il y a vraiment des matins où tu te remarques par la bêtise de tes propos.

-Mais euh… je suis en pleine digestion !

Harry coupa court à la scène de ménage qui allait suivre, la connaissant par cœur.

– Rasssurez-moi, vous l'avez vu ce matin ?

Comme il se tournait vers le blond, celui-ci nia.

– Non, elle devait s'occuper des chevaux quand je mangeais. Ensuite je me suis occupé de lever les barrières.

-Mais elle a mangé quand et quoi ?, s'alarma Ron.

-C'est bon. Vous faîtes toute une histoire de pas grand-chose. Je lui ai filé son bol de porridge ce matin, juste avant qu'on range tout. Elle doit faire ses ablutions. Maugréa Ginny.

-Je vais voir si elle a fini. Se proposa Hermione.

Déposant son sac à côté de Ron, elle se dirigea vers le bouquet de roseaux qui leur avait servi à tous à garder un semblant d'intimité au bord de l'eau. Rapidement elle repéra un tas de vêtements, facilement reconnaissables comme étant ceux de l'amazone puisque tous constitués de peaux. Et puis aussi un peu à l'arc et au carquois posés dessus.

Au moment où elle allait appeler la jeune femme, Hermione entendit un cheval renâcler. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se souvenir s'il manquait une monture au groupe qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle était quasi certaine que non. Prudemment, elle s'avança au milieu des roseaux.

L'expérience lui fit retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui lui vint aux lèvres en découvrant la scène.

Quatre hommes à cheval menaçaient de leurs arcs et lances la jeune femme accroupie dans l'eau. Elle nota rapidement que certains assaillants avaient l'air plus gênés que menaçants.

Redoublant de prudence, elle fit marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas les attaquer magiquement. Bien qu'elle soit certaine de tous les toucher avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il leur arrive, l'amazone pouvait être blessée. Et puis elle répugnait à se débarrasser de moldus de cette manière. Griffondor dans l'âme, elle préférait tenter le dialogue.

Quand elle rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait, ils avaient tous compris à sa démarche décidée et ses sourcils froncés qu'un souci retenait la chasseresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Harry.

-Quatre mongols, deux armés d'arcs et deux de lances, tiennent Amaïa en respect. » Simple, direct, efficace : Hermione.

-Hein ? » Pas réveillé : Ron.

-Ils la tiennent en respect ?; s'étonna Drago.

Hermione acquiesca et hésita une seconde avant d'expliquer.

-Elle est... en train de faire ses ablutions. Elle n'est pas armée.

-Comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose face à quatre hommes. Pfffa Ginny. (du verbe _faire Pfff tout en parlant_ p ndla).(nblb : arf !)

Drago eut un geste agacé : – Elle peut parfaitement faire quelque chose face à quatre personnes, oui. Surtout face à des hommes, elle ne s'embarrasserait pas de détails.

-Drago, je sais que tu la tiens en haute estime et que tu as dû voir davantage de démonstrations que nous, mais elle est _dans le ruisseau_ ce qui veut aussi dire…, Hermione rosit un instant avant de poursuivre, sans rien sur elle donc _sans arme _!

-Es-tu certaine qu'elle n'est pas armée ?, glissa-t-il dans un sourire très énervant que Hermione traduit par « moi je sais qu'elle est armée ».

-J'ai vu son arc sur son tas de vêtements ! Que veux-tu de plus pour aller l'aider ! le défia-t-elle.

-Humm… l'assurance qu'elle ne me découpera pas en rondelles pour l'avoir _aidée_ ? Sachant quelle porte _toujours_ son poignard sur elle ?, badina le blond.

La brunette ne répondit rien mais croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Bon, allons voir. Nous sommes plus nombreux, on devrait réussir à calmer le jeu sans user de la force ou de la magie. Inutile de s'encombrer des sacs, laissons-les à côté des chevaux.

Quand le petit groupe arriva sur les lieux, Amaïa et l'un des Mongols étaient pris dans un échange étrange fait de cris et de grands gestes.

Le pauvre homme semblait ne pas vouloir s'approcher de l'eau claire et transparente, ce qui faisait qu'il ne comprenait pas les mots de la jeune femme en partie recouverts par le bruit de l'eau sur les galets. De l'autre, l'amazone essayait vainement de traduire ses paroles en gestes, mais en utilisant que son bras gauche, le reste de son corps étant sous l'eau.

#et sa main droite sur le manche du poignard.# devina Drago.

Enfin l'un des hommes aperçut le groupe. Aussitôt il redirigea son arc vers eux. Tous s'arrêtèrent, sauf Harry qui fit un pas en avant, bras levés et paumes ouvertes.

-Bonjour. *

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des voyageurs. Cette femme est notre compagne de route.

-Que cherchez-vous dans cette région ?

-Nous cherchons de nouveaux savoirs, de nouveaux horizons.

La réponse sembla plaire et les hommes parurent plus détendus.

-Pouvons-nous donner ses vêtements à notre amie ? Nous ne toucherons pas à son arme. Nous pourrons alors discuter.

Le plus âgé des hommes hocha la tête et fit un signe vers les dits vêtements.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione qui acquiesça et s'avança. D'un geste large et délibérément lent, elle écarta l'arc et le carquois, prit le reste et s'avança vers l'amazone. Comme elle arrivait au bord de l'eau, tout le monde regarda ailleurs.

Amaïa sortit de l'eau sans fausse pudeur devant la sorcière, un sourire mi- amusé mi-contrarié aux lèvres.

Elle se rhabilla rapidement, mais Hermione avait sans problème aucun put voir le poignard d'argent fixé à sa cuisse par un lacet de cuir. Elle soupira intérieurement, rageant que le serpentard ait encore eu raison. Elle se demanda un instant comment il pouvait connaître cette habitude, mais musela rapidement sa curiosité quand elle se souvint _où _ était attaché le poignard.

- C'est bon. Résonna la voix de l'amazone. Navrée que vous m'ayez trouvée dans une telle situation.

Au ton de sa voix il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne, qu'elle était navrée pour elle aussi.

Puis, comme l'attention de tous était revenue sur elle, Amaïa salua les quatre cavaliers d'un signe de tête.

Pour les cinq sorciers qui avaient eu la joie de faire sa rencontre dans des circonstances très particulières (**), ce geste fut une surprise.

L'homme qui s'était adressé à Harry reprit la parole.

- Où allez-vous ?

Mais avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, la voix d'Amaïa s'éleva.

- Là où se trouve l'herbe tendre.

Les quatre cavaliers échangèrent un regard, rendant les sorciers assez inconfortables. Etait-ce un code ? Entre qui ? Comment l'amazone pouvait-elle le connaître ? Et, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire !

- Comment allez-vous ?

#Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi cette question !#

L'amazone répondit par un long sifflement qu'elle modula sur deux notes.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un roulement de sabots se fit entendre et les cinq montures amazones apparurent au petit trot jusqu'à s'arrêter derrière le petit groupe.

Amaïa saisit le licol d'Iris noir et la flatta doucement.

Les regards perçant des gens des steppes volèrent d'une monture à l'autre, détaillant la puissance de la croupe, le délié de l'encolure. Un autre regard échangé. Les armes furent baissées.

- Il vous manque une monture.

- Nous en cherchons une. Et à refaire nos provisions. Les journées sont longues et les plaines immenses.

- Si vous ne cherchez pas l'or, vous pouvez demander à notre chef à joindre notre caravane.

Amaïa les salua derechef et lança un regard significatif à Harry. Lequel s'empressa alors de répondre.

- Nous nous contentons de peu. Et ce serait un honneur de nous joindre à vous.

Les quatre cavaliers hochèrent silencieusement la tête et se saisirent de leur rêne.

A ce geste, l'amazone ramassa son arc et sauta en selle, incitant ses compagnons de voyage à en faire de même.

L'opération fut un peu moins rapide pour les sorciers, mais une fois tous en selle ils se tournèrent vers les Mongols.

- Toutes nos excuses, nous vous suivons, mais nous devons aller chercher nos bagages.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, la petite troupe hétéroclite remonta la pente herbeuse.

Ron se pencha vers son ami.

- C'est un honneur ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. – Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal de dire quelque chose comme ça.

- Ah. Ok. Et l'herbe tendre ?

- Alors ça ? L'attitude d'Amaïa me surprend et je n'y comprends rien. Faudra lui demander.

Les cavaliers rejoignirent en une demi-heure de trot un camp d'une huitaine de yourtes.

50 mètres plus loin, les sorciers purent apercevoir un enclos contenant de nombreux chevaux, nerveux, racés et la robe brillante. Et les anglais commencèrent à saisir pourquoi Amaïa respectait ces hommes.

Si tôt le pied à terre, Harry se glissa aux côtés de l'amazone.

- Tu sembles connaître leurs coutumes. Que dois-je dire ou ne pas dire ?

La jeune femme lui lança un long regard, semblant juger ce qu'elle pouvait partager.

- Les Mongols sont une nation de fiers cavaliers, des nomades qui parcourent ces plaines immenses et souvent inhospitalières, traîtresses par la beauté de leur paysage.

- Je sais déjà ça. Répondit-il prudemment.

- Alors tu sais déjà qu'ils accepteront de partager leur pain malgré leurs faibles richesses car ils connaissent la faim, qu'ils accepteront que nous fassions route ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se séparent car ils connaissent la solitude. Mais que pour avoir une infime chance de leur acheter un cheval, il faudra gagner leur respect et non les abuser par de l'or. C'est un peuple simple, mais fier.

Harry remercia la jeune femme, touché en son for intérieur par la description qu'elle venait de lui donner. Plus que des conseils, elle lui avait expliqué les valeurs des Mongols.

Leurs accompagnateurs leur firent signe de les rejoindre et marchèrent vers la yourte centrale.

Naturellement, le petit groupe de sorcier s'organisa dans son avancée : Harry menant la marche, Ron et Amaïa juste derrière, respectivement à sa droite et sa gauche, suivaient Hermione et Ginny, Draco fermant la marche.

Les quatre hommes soulevèrent le pan de toile avant de rentrer dans l'habitation.

Un instant avant que Harry ne fasse de même, un conseil voire un ordre fusa de sa gauche :

- Surtout respectez le feu !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette étrange phrase mais pénétra à l'intérieur. Sa vision dut s'acclimater à la différence de luminosité avant d'apercevoir, assis en tailleur autour du feu, deux hommes dont les rides et les pipes ouvragées attestaient du grand âge.

Les sorciers les saluèrent avant de recevoir l'invitation à s'asseoir. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. D'un geste simple le plus vieil homme les enjoignit à prendre place sur les tapis autour du feu.

Dans une attitude prudente, Harry copia leur position et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Mais le silence ne semblait vouloir être rompu que par les volutes de fumée acre.

Soudain, une vielle femme leur tendit un gobelet de bois fumant. Harry cacha sa surprise et son inquiétude quant au contenu et accepta rapidement. Quand tout le monde fut servi le vieil homme les salua avant de porter le gobelet à ses lèvres.

Chacun le salua en retour avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage… amer ! et salé !

Mais pas mauvais songea Ron. Très fort en goût, estima Draco. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Hermione tentant de percer les mystères de ce breuvage trouble.

Après quelques gorgées, le vieil homme prit la parole.

Il s'intéressa au groupe mais sans jamais que sa curiosité ne devienne de l'impolitesse. Harry répondit simplement, modifiant un peu la réalité des choses. Il ne mentionna pas la magie, ni leur destination. Il les présenta comme un groupe de voyageurs anglais souhaitant visiter cette partie du monde, accompagnée par une guide. A ce moment de l'histoire, quelques regards portés vers Amaïa s'étaient fait un peu dubitatifs, mais aucune remarque ne fut prononcée. Comme la jeune femme l'avait mentionné, Harry n'hésita pas à dire qu'il recherchait un village ou des personnes auprès desquelles ils puissent se ravitailler. Il ne parla par contre pas de l'achat d'un cheval pour remplacer « celui qui s'était brisé une patte il y a de cela trois jours et qu'ils avaient dû achever ».

Un long silence s'étira avant que le vieil homme ne repose son bol et relève les yeux vers le petit groupe.

- L'année a été prospère, nous avons assez de provisions pour nourrir notre famille et notre clan. Nous nous dirigeons vers le soleil couchant. Nous rejoignons d'autres clans pour le petit naadam qui débutera dans 3 jours. »

Il se tourna vers les autres hommes et sonda du regard celui qui semblait être son fils. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le chef reprit :

- Et si vous l'acceptez, nous serons vos compagnons de route. » Conclut-il en saluant Harry d'un hochement de tête.

Amaïa s'inclina profondément en retour. Immédiatement imitée par Harry. Drago lui-même se fendit d'un léger salut.

- C'est nous qui sommes honorés que vous nous acceptiez comme compagnons de route. Prononca Harry.

Et une nouvelle tournée de l'étrange breuvage scella l'accord.

* * *

*alors certains d'entre vous seront peut-être surpris du fait que tout le monde semble parler français sur ma planète. En fait la question s'est posée avec la rencontre des Mongols. Est-ce que chacun gardait sa langue et je pouvais parfaitement mentionner _a posteriori_ un sort de traduction sur notre groupe d'anglais/écossais pour comprendre les amazones ? Mais alors il fallait ensuite le re-lancer pour l'adapter à la rencontre avec les Mongols et pour Amaïa. Et re-belote à l'arrivée en Grande-Bretagne. Ou alors, je profitais du fait qu'on est dans une fiction, dans ma mienne à moi où je peux faire ce que je veux et même mettre l'Afrique à l'un des pôles si ça me prend ( D), qui plus est dans une fiction fantastique où franchement après les dragons et les hcrxs, on n'est plus à un sort de traduction universelle prêt. Et comme en plus je n'avais aucune scène en tête pour laquelle je pouvais/voulais jouer sur ce point… ce serait même le contraire, donc voili, tout le monde parle la même langue sur Nessplanète, à savoir ici le français.

** souvenez-vous, le cours d'Hermione sur la vision de la société occidentale des amazones. Et sur le fait qu'il faut mériter son respect.

* * *

quelqu'un a-t'il deviné de quelle boisson je parle ?

Vous ne gagnez rien sauf votre nom en gros en haut de page ;p

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permet de m'améliorer et d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour d'autres détours ou d'autres créatures...

Ness


End file.
